Enamorada de Mi Ídolo
by jasosli
Summary: Ash Ketchum o mejor conocido en la industria de la música como Ashton Brooks luego de terminar su primera gira decide enfocarse su ultimo año de instituto y ser un chico "normal", Serena es una adolescente la cual ama la música y a Ashton Brooks, considerándolo su ídolo, lo que no sabe es que el sera su compañero de clases.
1. La Fan Enamorada

Era una mañana normal en ciudad Lumiose, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y yo me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que escuché el llamado de mi madre.

— ¡Serena, es hora de despertar o llegarás tarde a la escuela! — decía mi madre desde la cocina.

Soy Serena, tengo 17 años y en estos momentos me encuentro como un zombie mientras me dirijo hacia el baño para tomar mi ducha mañanera, lleve mi celular y puse mi música en modo aleatorio, siendo para mí gusto, la primera canción que sonó fue de Ashton Brooks mi artista favorito.

Al igual que yo tiene 17 años, y con solo eso ha logrado grandes hazañas como tener su álbum debut en el número 1 de las listas y que sea platino! Muchos lo consideran como una promesa en la música.

Termino mi ducha y busco mi uniforme, arreglo mi cabello y bajo hacia la cocina, veo a mi madre terminando el desayuno y le brindó una sonrisa.

— Bueno días mamá — le doy un abrazo.

— Buenos días hija, veo que has despertado feliz — dice mi madre mientras sirve el desayuno.

— Pues como no podría estarlo, hoy es la última noche de la gira de Ashton Brooks y podré asistir — digo mientras me siento a comer.

— Ese chico — da un suspiro.

— ¡Mamá! — le reprochó.

— Sé qué es tú cantante favorito, pero sabes lo que pienso con quedarse hasta tarde los días de semana — dice — además, me preocupa que tú fanatismo haga que dejes de lado tus estudios.

— Mamá, sabes que cuando termine el concierto volveré enseguida, también soy una de las mejores estudiantes, no debes preocuparte — digo con un tono de superioridad y muevo un poco mi cabello — además, las clases apenas están empezando.

— Si, si, lo sé hija, solo no te distraigas tanto — me da un beso — bueno, me voy al trabajo, no olvides...

— Lavar platos y alimentar y limpiar la arena de Cleo — termino su oración y me brinda una sonrisa

— Te quiero hija —

— Yo también mamá, que te vaya bien —

Termino de desayunar y lavo los platos como le dije a mi mamá, dejo comida servida y limpio la arena de Cleo mientras está dormía, cepillo mis dientes y guardo en mi mochila los libros para hoy, me despido de ella evitando que despierte y me voy de casa.

En el camino hacia la escuela pongo música de nuevo y para mí maravilloso gusto, suena otra canción de Ashton, como había mencionado a mi madre antes, la primera gira de Ashton termina hoy, luego de 4 meses presentándose por Kalos, decidió terminar aquí en la Arena Lumiose con capacidad de más de 10.000 personas! Gran forma de terminar tu gira debut, no?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que había chocado con alguien.

— Disculpa — decía un chico mientras recogía unas cosas que se le habían caído.

— No, discúlpame a mí, estaba distraída — me agachó a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

Es un chico de al parecer mi edad, tiene el cabello azabache, ojos cafés, lentes y unas marcas raras en sus mejillas, usa una camiseta azul junto a unos vaqueros del mismo color, tal vez es un extranjero o tal vez estudia en la tarde decía mi mente, terminamos de recoger sus cosas y me brinda una sonrisa.

— Gracias —

— de nada — le devuelvo la sonrisa y cada uno coge su camino.

Reviso la hora y veo que faltan 40 minutos para llegar a la escuela, corro hacia la estación de metro esperando a que el metro que necesito para ir a la escuela este ahí y para suerte mía si lo está.

En el camino sigo escuchando música y puedo ver a la Arena Lumiose de lejos, me siento tan emocionada, Ashton es de los pocos cantantes que hace que me llegue su música al corazón, recuerdo cuando salió su álbum, no dormí con solo esperar a la media noche para escucharlo y al día siguiente fui a las tiendas a comprarlo, me alegro ver como su trabajo había Sido recompensado debutando en el número 1, el antes había lanzado dos EP y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en lo que es hoy, además de hacer colaboraciones que fueron muy populares, Ashton ha demostrado siempre lo agradecido que están con nosotros los fans y a pesar de que le decimos que se tome un descanso, siempre trabaja al 100% para no decepcionarnos.

Luego de salir del metro, veo mi reloj faltan 10 minutos, corro hacia la escuela lo más rápido que puedo y con suerte llegó a tiempo, me dirijo hacia mi salón y veo a mi mejor amiga Shauna se dirige hacia mí.

Shauna al igual que yo tiene 17, su tez es morena, suele llevar el cabello recogido en dos moños, siempre anda con mucha energía y al igual que yo, es fan de Ashton Brooks.

— Serena, por fin llegas — dice dándome una sonrisa.

— Por poco y no lo hago — digo recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Que pasó esta vez? — pregunta.

— Ya lo sabes — digo.

— Ashton — decimos al mismo tiempo para luego dar un suspiro.

— Enserio no puedo creer que el "The Life Tour" termina hoy — dice con un poco de tristeza.

— Pero al menos pronto comenzará la era AB2! — digo emocionada.

— ¿Otra vez hablando sobre ese tipo? — pregunta Calem mientras se acerca a nosotras junto Tierno y Trevor.

— ¿Algún problema con ello Calem? — pregunto un poco molesta.

— Para nada, solo no crees que es molesto hablar sobre ese tipo todo los días? — dice irritado.

— ¿Aún molesto porque decidí ir al concierto de Ashton en vez de salir contigo? — preguntó.

— Te callo! — se burla Tierno de él, Calem fulmina con la mirada a este último y vuelve a su asiento.

— No sé qué pasa últimamente con el — doy un suspiro — sé qué es un buen chico, pero está actuando como un idiota.

— Olvídalo amiga, sabes que solo está celoso por qué decidiste ir al concierto — dice dándome una sonrisa que me conforta.

— Tienes razón, gracias Shauna — le doy un abrazo.

— de nada, pero por ahora debemos enfocarnos en las clases que van a empezar — dice y se a su asiento.

Y como dijo mi amiga, las clases habían empezado para mí mala suerte, en cada una de ellas el tiempo pasó lento, amo las clases y el aprendizaje, pero hoy mi mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa y era Ashton, sé qué hablar sobre el suele molestar a algunos pero el amor y admiración que siento por él es muy grande.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo, las clases por fin habían terminado, me despedí de los chicos incluyendo a Calem, porque al final de todo es mi amigo, o eso creo, también me despedí de Shauna y acordé con ella en llegar al lugar una hora antes.

Lo primero que hago al llegar a casa es darme una ducha corta, reviso la hora y son las 4:30pm, las puertas las abren a las 6:30, así que debo estar lista para irme a las 5:30pm, busco en mi armario que usar y al final me decido por unos vaqueros rotos, un top negro con líneas blancas, una chaqueta y unos botines negros, preparo un poco mi maquillaje y guardo en mi bolso mi boleto, mi pase al M&G y otras cosas, vuelvo a revisar la hora y son las 5:20, guardo el almuerzo de mi mamá, si, tuve tiempo para hacer el almuerzo de mi mamá, vuelvo a llenar el plato de Cleo con comida, me despido de ella y me responde con un maullido.

Pedí un taxi y en el camino hacia la Arena sentía una mezcla entre emoción y nervios, por fuera me veía calmada, pero por dentro, estaba gritando como una loca, iba conocer a Ashton, conseguir el pase para el M&G me costó mucho trabajo, pero al menos, cumpliría mi sueño poder ver su cara, esos hermosos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa, ¿Será tan alto como dicen? ¿Su trasero será como lo muestran en las fotos? ¡¿En qué estás pensando Serena?!

A cercanías del recinto, puedo ver como ya hay una fila de fans en varias partes, le agradezco y pago al taxista y me bajo del vehículo, mientras más me acercaba a las arena, más se notaba lo grandes que eran las filas, pude visualizar a Shauna quien me hacía señas para que me acercara a ella.

— Tienes una mala costumbre de llegar tarde — dice.

— Pff no llegue tan tarde — reviso mi reloj — Dios mío ¡6:23! ¡Si llegue tarde! — mi amiga ríe.

— Tienes suerte de tenerme como amiga —

— No sé qué haría sin ti — le doy un abrazo.

— ¿Lista para la mejor noche de tu vida? — pregunta.

— Estoy más que lista para este momento — digo.

— Y para conocer a Ashton? — vuelve a preguntar.

— Siento que voy a vomitar — digo mientras suelto un risa nerviosa.

— Relájate — dice.

— Por favor, ¿Cómo es que no estás nerviosa? — preguntó.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé — ríe — pero, voy a disfrutar de un gran concierto, voy a conocer a mi artista favorito, creo que en vez de estar nerviosa, hay que estar emocionada — pone sus manos en mi hombro.

— Wow, en serio no sé qué haría sin ti — ella empieza a reír.

— Gracias por arruinar mi momento de reflexión Serena — empiezo a reír también.

— Como sea, ¿cuánto falta para que abran esa puerta? — pregunto.

— ¡Un minuto! — comienza a saltar como una loca.

Me le uno a ella y ambas estamos saltando como si fuéramos unas niñas a las que le darán un nuevo juguete, era tanta la emoción que olvide por completo que estaba nerviosa, las puertas comienzan a abrirse y rezó para que la gente avance mucho más rápido hasta que por fin nosotros pudimos pasar.

Y ahí pudimos observar lo que era el recinto, habían fans saltando como nosotras anteriormente, otros estaban temblando, otros estaban usando la merch de Ashton, otros solo lloraban de la alegría por poder ver a su ídolo.

Shauna y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde era el M&G, ya había una fila y mientras sonaba un poco la música, mi mente tocó tierra y me di cuenta que en pocos minutos conocería a Ashton, conocería al que me ha alegrado con su música, me ha hecho llorar con sus letras, me ha dado una sonrisa cuando estaba triste, conocería a mi ídolo, este era el momento que había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Veo que Shauna se encuentra un poco nerviosa, le doy una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla, la chica me dijo que no estuviera nerviosa y no aplica sus palabras.

— Me dijiste que no estuviera nerviosa y mírate — empieza a reír — todo saldrá bien.

— Si, tienes razón — dice y empieza a caminar hacia donde se encuentra Ashton — deséame suerte.

— Suerte —

Y es cuando me vuelvo a dar cuenta que el tiempo pasó volando, siento los nervios, mi corazón parece como si se fuera a salir, y mi estómago por Dios, por favor Serena, no vomites en el, me mataría luego del concierto por hacerle eso.

— ¡Siguiente! — escucho y empiezo a caminar.

Mientras más me acerco siento que mi nerviosismo se incrementa pero también mi emoción, puedo verlo, está de espaldas tomando un poco de agua, se gira y al verme su expresión es de sorpresa pero cambia a los segundos.

— Hola — dice y me da una sonrisa.

Esa hermosa sonrisa, esos ojos verde como la esmeralda y su altura, por Dios no esperaba que fuera muy alto! Usaba un beanie negro que escondía parte de su cabello junto a unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, una camiseta negra, tenis y su característico collar con un relámpago.

— H-h-hola — empiezo a tartamudear

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — el tono de su voz es calmado, tratando de pasar su calma hacia mí.

— Serena — digo.

— Que bonito nombre — vuelve a sonreírme.

"Qué bonito nombre" MI ÍDOLO ACABA DE DECIR QUE MI NOMBRE ES BONITO, O POR DIOS, SERENA CÁLMATE, O DIOS, NO ME LO CREO.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunta un poco preocupado.

— Si, si, es solo que estoy nerviosa y emocionada — digo

— ¿Nerviosa? No soy un monstruo o algo parecido como para generar nervios — empieza a reír.

— No eres un monstruo, pero si eres muy guapo como para provocarle nervios a cualquiera — digo sin pensar — digo, tus ojos, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos sí, eso — Ashton empieza a reír.

— Gracias — dice con una sonrisa apenada — tú también tienes unos ojos bonitos Serena, son como el cielo.

Primero mi nombre y ahora ¿MIS OJOS? ¿ACASO ÉSTO ES UN SUEÑO? PORQUE SI ES ASÍ, NO ME DESPIERTEN.

— Serena — me saca de mis pensamientos.

— Ah, discúlpame — digo apenada.

— ¿Por qué debería? — dice con una expresión de confusión en su rostro — en fin, ¿Estás lista para el concierto? Es el último del tour.

— Yo, estoy completamente lista, he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo — le doy un abrazo que al parecer lo toma por sorpresa, el camarógrafo tomo las fotos justo en ese momento. — y enserio no puedo creer que te he conocido.

— Me alegra mucho — coloca su mano encima de mi cabeza — Espero que te diviertas — dice

O no, eso significa que mi tiempo ya se acabó, no por favor, quiero pasar más tiempo con Ashton, quiero seguir en sus brazos, quiero que me siga viendo, que me sonría y diga mi nombre, no quiero que esté momento se acabe.

— Ashton, yo... —

— ¡Siguiente! —

— Adiós Serena — mi tiempo había acabado, me suelto del agarre.

— Adiós — digo un poco cabizbaja.

— No estés triste, sé que nos volveremos a ver — da una gran sonrisa mientas guiñe uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! — sonrió.

Luego de salir, sentí las lágrimas caer de mis ojos, lo he conocido, he conocido a Ashton! Dijo que mi nombre y ojos eran bonitos, su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz y risa, sus ojos todo lo pude ver cerca, pude abrazarlo, hablarle, si este es un tipo de sueño por favor, ¡Que nadie me despierte!

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde era el concierto pude ver a amiga quien llevaba una gran sonrisa.

— Serena — abre sus brazos.

— Shauna — voy corriendo hacia sus brazos.

— Lo hicimos Serena ¡Lo hicimos! — empieza a brincar de la emoción

— Si Shauna — siento que las lágrimas volverán a salir — Lo logramos.

— Por favor, no llores, vas a hacer que llore también — empiezan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

— Es que no lo puedo evitar — digo entre sollozos — El hecho de haber cumplido esto es algo importante.

— Ya, ya — empieza a acariciar mi cabello — mejor entremos, debes guardar tus lágrimas Serena, ni siquiera ha salido el telonero.

Empieza a reír y me uno a ella, mientras entramos al lugar ella me contó cómo fue su experiencia con Ashton y como pudo expresarle lo orgullosa de el, en cambio yo...

— ¡¿Pero qué hablas Serena?! — dice mi amiga casi gritando.

— Shauna, sshh no grites — empiezo a apenarme, varias personas comenzaron a vernos después de lo que dijo Shauna.

— ¿Por qué dices que no pudiste hacer nada Serena? ¡El dijo que tus ojos son hermosos! ¡¿Sabes lo que es eso Serena?! Yo estaría muerta en tu caso — empiezo a reír por todo lo que dijo mi amiga.

— Por dentro me estaba muriendo —

— Además, mira esas fotos, mira su cara de sorpresa, ¡Que adorable! — tiene razón, en la primera foto se ve como le agarro desprevenido mi abrazo, pero en la segunda tiene una sonrisa muy adorable.

— Sabes qué? Mejor busquemos nuestros asientos antes de que empiece Trip — digo y empezamos a la búsqueda de nuestros asientos, que por suerte lo logramos antes de que saliera Trip, el telonero de Ashton.

Trip salio al escenario y empezó su último show en el tour, el sonido de su música y el baile avivaban más la emoción que cada uno de nosotros, podrá ser el telonero, pero su show fue completamente increíble, luego la última canción salió del escenario completamente feliz, su sonrisa era grande parecía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Luego de Trip empezó a sonar un poco de música mientras aparecía Ashton, veías a gente bailar y cantar al ritmo de las canciones hasta que las luces se apagaron, luego salió una cuenta regresiva entre los gritos pude ver la cara de asombro de Shauna, como si este fuera un sueño y en realidad faltaban solo ¡15 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE ASHTON SALIERA! Fueron los 5 segundos mas largos de mi vida, hasta que empezó la verdadera cuenta regresiva, muchos (incluyendome) comenzaron a gritar los últimos segundos que faltaban 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Todo se apagó y hubo un silencio hasta que empezó a sonar la melodía de "The Life" por unos segundos hasta que volvió el silencio, o eso diría si no fuera por los gritos de muchos, volvió a sonar la melodía de "The Life" y los gritos de emoción de muchos volvieron a llenar el recinto, la melodía volvió a sonar por última vez, pero esta vez estaba acompañada por la banda, los bailarines empezaban a salir poco a poco y por último se pudo ver su silueta, poco a poco se iba acercando al centro del escenario y entre gritos y llantos por parte de los fans, Ashton empezó el último concierto del tour.

Para asombro de Ashton, se podía a escuchar más fuerte a los fans cantar que el sonido de su voz, el siempre mantenía una sonrisa y solo era la primera canción, después del último coro siguió lo que sería el dance break con el cual terminaría la canción, había visto varios vídeos del dance break (incluso trate de imitarlo) y es completamente diferente verlo en vídeo que verlo en vivo, Ashton no es un bailarín profesional, pero viéndolo cualquier persona creería que lo es.

Solo es la primera canción y estoy completamente impresionada ¿Este chico es real? Después de "The Life" empezó a sonar la melodía de la segunda canción, pero antes de de que Ashton empezará a cantarla, el comenzó a hablar.

— ¡LUMIOSE! — Grita — ¿Cómo se sienten?

Gritos es lo que se podía oír por parte del público, gente saltando, carteles, llantos, varios sentimientos habían entre cada persona, pero todos sentíamos alegría al verlo.

— Bienvenidos a la última noche del "The Life Tour" — abre sus brazos — veo que son muy ruidosos.

Vuelve a recibir gritos como respuesta.

— Hagamos una pequeña competencia de quién es más ruidoso — dice mientras va caminando hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario — ¡LADO IZQUIERDO HAGAN RUIDO!

— ¡WOOOOOOO! —

— Nada mal — ahora camina hacia el lado derecho del escenario — lado derecho, ¡HAGAN RUIDO!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! —

— Lo siento lado izquierdo, al parecer el lado derecho está ganando — encoge sus hombres y se dirige hacia el centro del escenario — centro, ¡DÉJAME ESCUCHARTE!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! — creo que Shauna y yo perderemos nuestras voces después de esto, pero lo vale.

— Tenemos un ganador! — empieza a sonreír — pero... ¡TODO EL MUNDO, HAGAN RUIDO AHORA!

Todos en el lugar comenzamos a gritar, por un momento sentí que mis oídos iban a explotar por el ruido que estábamos causando, pude ver cómo se formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Ashton, creo que para el también a pesar de haber hecho varios conciertos, no puede creer que todo ese ruido, todo ese apoyo y amor es para él.

— ¿Saben qué? Los ganadores son todos ustedes, merecen una ronda de aplausos — empieza a aplaudir — para la siguiente canción, espero que puedan ayudarme un poco, se llama Grenade.

Varios gritaron cuando nombro la canción, al principio era como una competencia en acapela entre el y el publico, el cantaba primero una oración y luego seguía el publico hasta que llego al coro, el sonido comenzó a sonar y cada uno de nosotros empezó a saltar junto a Ashton.

El concierto siguió, entre varias canciones, alguno que otro llanto, este ha sido un momento inolvidable, la alegría de Ashton iluminaba el recinto, se sentía cálida esa alegría, pero también se sentía un poco de nostalgia al ser la ultima noche de su tour, lo único que podía hacer ahora es disfrutar de este momento y luego podre llorar por el fin del tour.

Luego de la ultima canción, empieza enseguida "Burn It" o como yo la llamo, ¡MI CANCIÓN FAVORITA! empece a gritar como una loca cuando Ashton canto las primeras palabras, poder escuchar esta canción en vivo era como estar en el cielo, su voz es como la de un ángel, un ángel que hizo llorar a esta chica, enserio no pensé que iba a llorar, pero Brooks supo como llegar a mi corazón, Shauna agarro mi mano en ese momento, ella sabe lo mucho que amo esta canción, yo le di un abrazo, compartir esto con mi mejor amiga y la voz de Ashton de fondo es completamente mágico.

Para mi desgracia, todo principio tiene un final y esta canción no es la excepción, el escenario volvió a estar oscuro luego de que terminara "Burn It", lo único que se podía escuchar era la voz de Ashton, tarareaba lo que sería la siguiente canción.

— Lumiose, ¿como la están pasando? — pregunta mientras un reflector lo ilumina — ¿Se están divirtiendo? — gritos era la única respuesta que había, eso volvió a provocar una sonrisa en su rostro — la siguiente canción se llama "In The Dark".

Y como dice su nombre, todo se volvió oscuro, incluso el escenario, cuando el empezó a pronunciar las primeras palabras de la canción cada persona con su teléfono empezaba a iluminar el recinto mientras cantaban junto a el, era algo completamente mágico para los ojos, como si un pequeño grupo de estrellas se encontraran acá para iluminar el camino de Ashton, mis lagrimas volvieron a salir por el paso de la canción, ver como estábamos reunidos por una sola razón y esa es el chico que esta en el escenario, como el era la luz en nuestros días tristes, o como bailábamos como locos, cada sentimiento que nos provocaba este chico era increíble, después de que terminara la canción paso un pequeño interludio antes de que empezara la ultima canción llamada "Never Be The Same".

Antes de que Ashton empezara a cantar dijo unas palabras.

— Gracias - dice — sin ustedes esto no hubiera pasado, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí cantando, sin ustedes esto no seria una realidad, cada vez que me despierto siento que esto es como un sueño, gracias por el amor y apoyo que me brindan cada día, todo lo que he logrado es y siempre sera por ustedes, y por ustedes nunca seré el mismo.

Y después de esas palabras empezó la ultima canción del concierto, esta vez fui yo quien agarro la mano de Shauna, ella me miro con lagrimas y me dio una de las sonrisas que siempre me da, le respondí con una sonrisa también, se que paso por su mente todo el esfuerzo que fue conseguir esas entradas, porque por la mía paso, empezamos a reír porque sabíamos lo que íbamos a hacer, se acercaba el coro, agarramos aire y empezamos a cantar como unas locas.

— IT´S YOU BABE, AND I'M SUCKER FOR THE WAY THAT YOU MOVE BABE, AND I COULD TRY TO RUN BUT IT WOULD BE USELESS, YOU'RE TO BLAME, JUST ONE HIT I KNEW I'LL NEVER EVER BE THE SAME —

Shauna y yo saltábamos, parecíamos un par de niñas a las cual les van a regalar unos juguetes, nos veíamos tan, raras, locas o como sea, pero no importaba, estaba junto a mi amiga, mi amiga desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos estado juntas, en las buenas y malas, y estar con ella ahora, es completamente maravilloso.

— Ok Lumiose, quiero que repitan despues de mi — dice — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

Repetimos como el lo dice.

— Increible — sonrie — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

Volvemos a repetir.

— Enserio, esto es increible — empieza a saltar — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

De nuevo, repetimos las palabras.

— Una vez mas — dice — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

Repetimos por una ultima vez, hasta que el sonido se fue por un segundo y Ashton comienza a cantar las notas altas de la canción, Shauna y yo empezamos a gritar, enserio, no habrá existencia alguna de nuestras voces el día de mañana, el talento que el tiene, es completamente impresionante, ¿Enserio tiene mi edad? Porque no lo creo, falta poco para que termine la canción y es lo ultimo que quiero, vivir este maravilloso momento fue completamente mágico, fue único en la vida, fue especial y como dice la canción...

\- I'll never be the same — el publico comienza a aclamar a Ashton — Lumiose, gracias, gracias por pasar esta ultima noche del "The Life Tour" conmigo, gracias a mi increíble banda y bailarines por cada show que dimos este tour, son maravillosos chicos — choca los cinco, abraza, hace cualquier cosa con cada uno de los integrantes de la banda y bailarines — y por ultimo, gracias a todos lo que vinieron a este tour, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido nada, gracias por pasar cada noche conmigo los amo mucho — da una reverencia antes de dejar el escenario — tengan una buena noche y prepárense para este nuevo capitulo, adiós!

Se despide con una gran sonrisa y deja el escenario, el sonido de la banda deja de sonar y las luces se encienden, dando fin al concierto, al tour y a una de las mejores noches de mi vida y como dice la canción, nunca seré la misma.

* * *

**Hola, pues es un poco raro volver acá (nadie lo recuerda :v) y pues, decidí volver con esta historia que un día vino a mi mente la idea y me dieron ganas de escribir, no se como la verán los que lean esta historia, solo espero que les guste y pues no creo que haya mas que decir por ahora, so, hasta la próxima **


	2. El ídolo Adolescente

Era una tarde normal en ciudad Lumiose, o al menos yo la consideró "normal", me dirigía hacia la Arena Lumiose ya que era el último concierto de mi tour.

Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, aunque la mayoría me conoce como Ashton Brooks, tengo 17 años y se podría decir que soy uno de los artistas más exitosos del momento, también uno de los pocos en posicionar su álbum debut en la cima de las listas, loco no? Cada día es como un sueño.

En fin, como mencionaba antes, me dirigía a la Arena para finalizar, luego de varios meses, mi tour, la sensación de nostalgia es grande, ya que luego de muchos meses de estar cantando para mis fans, ver sus reacciones, como disfrutaban de el concierto como si fuera el último de día de sus vidas, era completamente maravilloso y siempre me preguntó, ¿Enserio ellos vienen por mi? Porque ver la gran cantidad de gente que me brinda su apoyo es completamente irreal.

Llegando al lugar pude ver que ya habían varios fans formando fila, enserio me sorprenden falta mucho para el concierto y ya hay varios formándose. Entramos por la parte de atrás para que no haya un completo alboroto.

Al bajarme de la camioneta, me dirijo hacia mi camerino y al entrar, lo primero que veo es a mí mejor amigo quién se encontraba organizando unas cosas.

— Como siempre llegando antes que todos — digo con una sonrisa.

— Sabes que no soy de llegar tarde — dice el rubio mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

El es Clemont, es mi mejor amigo y mi asistente, tiene 17 igual que yo, nos conocemos desde la primaria, es de las pocas personas que saben sobre mi secreto, a veces dice que es una perdida de tiempo ser mi asistente, pero se que el esta ahí para cuando lo necesite así como yo lo estaré para el, el ha sido de los pocos que ha estado a mi lado desde que empece como artista.

— Y se supone que soy yo quien debe dar el concierto — empiezo a reír.

— Cállate y mejor escucha tu agenda — golpea mi cabeza con unas hojas que tiene en su mano.

Antes de que empezará entra un hombre de cabellera azul, un traje y la misma sonrisa que suele llevar, a menos que no tenga tanto trabajo en sus hombros, mi manager James.

— Hola chicos — saluda.

— Hola James — saludamos los dos.

— ¿Que están haciendo? — pregunta.

— Clemont estaba a punto de decirme mi agenda de hoy — digo, me dirijo a Clemont — prosigue.

— En media hora tienes soundcheck, luego tendrás una entrevista con Kalos TV, siguiendole el M&G y por ultimo el concierto — asiento y doy un largo suspiro.

— Entonces, esto termino — Clemont me da una sonrisa nostálgica — bueno, ¿Esta todo listo para mañana? —

— ¿Aun con esa idea? — pregunta James.

— James, ¿Es enserio? — empiezo a reír — llevo con esta idea desde hace meses, y ¿Enserio haces esa pregunta ahora?

— Se que has tenido esa idea por mucho tiempo, pero piénsalo, no puedes estudiar y mantener tu carrera al mismo tiempo — dice.

— Si puedo, tendré un descanso por unos meses y me enfocare en mis estudios, si pude estudiar con tutores mientras hacia el álbum, ¿Que te hace pasar que no podre hacerlo mientras voy al instituto?— pregunto — ademas, tendré inspiración a escribir nuevas canciones, ahora que puedo — lo ultimo lo digo en un susurro.

— Hey! escuche eso y aun creo que fue un movimiento arriesgado —

— Pues yo creo que ha sido el mejor movimiento que he hecho hasta ahora — digo — quiero vivir mi ultimo año de instituto, también quiero poder escribir mi propia música, quiero ser un adolescente normal.

— ¿Y que pasara si te descubren? — vuelve a preguntar, esta vez con un tono preocupado.

— Para eso voy a estar con el — dice Clemont dándole una palmada en la espalda — ¿Y como se supone que seras un adolescente normal, siendo uno de los artistas mas populares del momento?

— Ese no es el punto — le doy una mirada a al rubio — el punto es que no hay de que preocuparse, evitare a toda costa que me descubran, ademas, ya se tiene listo el sencillo principal del siguiente álbum, ¿No? y también hay un festival, no me alejare tanto de la música, solo necesito un tiempo para ser yo, Ash Ketchum y no Ashton Brooks.

— Al final esto terminara como todas las conversaciones que hemos tenido sobre este tema ¿No? — da un suspiro — esta bien Ash, confió en ti — un si sale de mis labios — Clemont, no lo pierdas de vista, también confió en ti.

— Déjalo todo en mis manos — le sonríe y James sale de la habitación.

Entiendo su preocupación, yo también lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar, pero enserio necesito vivir mi vida, tener nuevas experiencias, aprender cosas, no quiero seguir siendo la marioneta de esos tipos que lo único que hace es cantar y hacer lo que te piden, no lo que en realidad quieres.

Mientras hablo sobre cualquier cosa con Clemont, llega Iris mi maquilladora quien se encarga de esconder las marcas que tengo en mi cara, así como poner los lentes de contacto color jade en mis ojos, a veces me pregunto si fue la mejor decisión esto, el temor de que algún día este secreto salga a la luz y que muchos dejen de seguirme por esto, por mentirles, se que no debo pensar en eso, tarde o temprano se enteraran, solo espero que ese no sea pronto.

Después de que Iris terminara su trabajo me dirijo hacia el escenario para el soundcheck, puedo ver como varios de mis fans empiezan a saltar cada vez que me acerco, interpreto la primera canción la cual era parte de mi EP, suena loco, pero ni siquiera ha empezado el verdadero concierto y actúan como si estuvieran en el, esto es lo que temo perder, este amor y apoyo, termino de interpretar la canción y me dirijo hacia ellos.

— Hola chicos ¿Como están? — les brindo una sonrisa.

Varios responden con un bien, el soundcheck consiste que en cantare algunas canciones y también mis fans me preguntaran varias cosas, es una de mis actividades favoritas que hice en este tour, también me ha dado la oportunidad, así como en el M&G, de escuchar como mi música los ha ayudado a salir adelante, que yo halla ayudado a varios es completamente increíble y fascinante, uno de los bailarines le pasa el micrófono a una chica y me hace una pregunta.

— ¿Que sera lo que mas extrañaras de este tour? —

— Me has dado justo en el clavo — empiezo a reír — varias cosas, cantar, conocer y responder a cada uno de ustedes, también viajar a cada ciudad.

— ¿Cual crees que ha sido el mejor momento del tour? —

— Yo creo que no hay un "mejor momento" todas han sido únicos y diferentes — respondo.

— ¿Hay nueva música en camino? —

— Eh, chica lista — varios empiezan a reír — no puedo decir nada al respecto, solo esperen.

Vuelvo a interpretar otras dos canciones y las preguntas siguen, algunas de ellas fueron, si pensaba colaborar con alguien o si estaba saliendo con alguien y lo estoy ocultando, también sobre que consejo le daría a aquellos que quieren seguir esta carrera, solo dije que lucharan por sus sueños y que nunca se rindieran cuando una puerta se cerrara.

— ¿Cual ha sido el mejor consejo que te han dado? —

— "Aunque tengas todo el éxito, nunca dejes de ser quien eres" — doy una sonrisa nostálgica.

Después de que terminara el soundcheck, me dirijo hacia una sala en la cual tendré mi entrevista con Kalos TV, en el camino Clemont me habla sobre algún aparato tecnológico, olvidaba decirlo, Clemont es un amante de la tecnología y de los robots desde mucho antes que lo conociera, en fin, se da cuenta que no le estoy prestando atención porque me vuelve a golpear la cabeza.

— Al menos finge que le prestas atención a los demás — dice molesto.

— Disculpa, estaba pensando en otras cosas — digo un poco apenado.

— ¿Es sobre mañana? — me limito a asentir — Estaremos bien, como siempre lo hemos estado.

— Claro, pero ¿Por que decidiste venir conmigo? — pregunto — Sabes que no estas obligado a esto, ni a ser mi asistente.

— Antes de tu asistente, soy tu amigo — infiere — Vamos rápido, tienes cosas que hacer.

Al llegar a la sala ya se encontraba el equipo de Kalos TV que terminaba de organizar sus cosas, salude a la presentadora la cual me recibió con una gran sonrisa, la entrevista fue como lo había imaginado antes, preguntas al respecto del final del tour, sobre el gran apoyo de mis fans, cuando saldrá el primer sencillo de mi segundo álbum y sobre que haría después de este tour, la cual esta ultima respondí que iba a "descansar" y hacer música, si supieran que mañana iré al instituto y tener una vida de estudiante todos mis fans como locos irían; la penúltima actividad del día, y una de mis favoritas es el M&G.

Es emocionante y al mismo tiempo me da nervios ¿Raro, no? Se supone que yo no debería estar nervioso al respecto he hecho esto varias veces, pero cada persona es un mundo completamente diferente, no es mucho el tiempo que estoy con cada fan, pero al menos es suficiente para poder entrar en su mundo y saber quien es, siempre me llena de intriga conocerlos y escuchar la historia de cada uno, pasa cada persona, veo sonrisas, lagrimas de alegría, gritos, es por esto trabajo duro cada día, para que todo valga la pena, que ellos disfruten del show y puedan irse con el mejor sentimiento del grupo.

Entra un chica que a primera vista se ve nerviosa, pero al segundo de entrar una gran sonrisa se forma en su rostro y toma una actitud hiperactiva, lo primero que hace es abrazarme y luego de soltar el agarre empieza a saltar como una niña, rió un poco debido al cambio repentino de su actitud.

— Hola — digo entre risas — ¿Como te llamas?

— Shauna — dice la chica — Wow, ¡Enserio no puedo creer que seas real!

— Vamos, soy un chico normal, no una criatura mitológica — reímos los dos.

— ¿Que chico normal es el artista mas popular del momento? —

— Touche — digo — ¿Como te sientes?

— Con ganas de vomitar — estallamos en risa por su comentario — disculpa, este es mi primer concierto.

— ¿Hablas enserio? — asiente — Wow, gracias, me alegra que este idiota sea tu primer concierto.

Después de eso, ella me da las indicaciones sobre la foto que quiere, es una típica de los fans pero es divertida, nos ponemos de espalda cada uno y con nuestros dedos simulamos que es una pistola y esperamos a que la cámara tome las fotos, luego vuelve a aparecer una gran sonrisa, puedo ver los sentimientos de emoción y alegría en combinados en su rostro.

— Ashton , antes me agradeciste porque tu eres mi primer concierto, pero — pausa y respira hondo — yo, yo soy la que debería agradecer — lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, mientras se forma una sonrisa nerviosa — se que muchos te habrán dicho esto varias veces, pero tu me has ayudado varias veces, ciertos días puedo estar completamente estresada y con solo escuchar tu música me calma o solo ver una entrevista lo que sea, te lo agradezco mucho.

— Gracias a ti — le doy un abrazo — También he dicho esto varias veces, no lo puedo negar, no estaría aquí sin el apoyo que cada uno, incluyéndote Shauna, me dan, me alegra tus palabras, pero por favor no llores, la Shauna feliz y energética que vi cuando entro, es completamente maravillosa, cada vez que sientas estrés o presión y no puedas con las cosas, recuerda que eres fuerte, que no dejaras que esos problemas te derroten, mantén tu sonrisa.

Ella me responde con un si y antes de irse vuelve a brindarme una gran sonrisa, luego de ello tomo un poco de agua, su energía me dejo un poco cansado, escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse, me doy la vuelta para darle una sonrisa pero paro en seco al ver quien era, es ¡La chica con quien choque esta mañana! No pensé que seria una fan, ahora que recuerdo llevaba unos audífonos ¿Estará escuchando alguna canción mía cuando chocamos? Tal vez nunca lo llegue a saber.

Tiene una expresión de confusión en su rostro, lo que hace que cambie mi sorpresa a una sonrisa en menos de un segundo.

— Hola — le doy una sonrisa.

— H-h-hola — dice entre balbuceos.

— ¿Como te llamas? — pregunto.

— Serena — dice esta vez un poco mas calmada.

— Que bonito nombre — digo

Siento que me equivoque con las palabras que dije, porque ella se quedo viendo un punto fijo, no reaccionaba, no gritaba, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto, esta vez un poco preocupado.

— Si, si, es solo que estoy nerviosa y emocionada — dice

— ¿Nerviosa? No soy un monstruo o algo parecido como para generar nervios — empiezo a reír un poco.

— No eres un monstruo, pero si eres muy guapo como para provocarle nervios a cualquiera — su cara se vuelve roja como un tomate — digo, tus ojos, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos sí, eso — vuelvo a reír.

— Gracias — le doy una sonrisa un poco apenada — tú también tienes unos ojos bonitos Serena, son como el cielo.

Al parecer volví a equivocarme en mis palabras, de nuevo no hay alguna reacción, solo mira hacia un punto especifico, entiendo que este un poco nerviosa, pero enserio esta chica me preocupa.

— Serena — la saco de sus pensamientos.

— Ah, discúlpame — dice apenada.

— ¿Por qué debería? — confusión se forma en su rostro — en fin, ¿Estás lista para el concierto? Es el último del tour.

— Yo, estoy completamente lista, he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo — me da un abrazo que me toma por sorpresa, siento el flash de la cámara en ese momento — y enserio no puedo creer que te he conocido.

— Me alegra mucho — coloco mi mano encima de su cabeza — Espero que te diviertas — digo

Decepción y tristeza, es lo que veo en su cara luego de haber dicho esas palabras, sin que me diera cuenta su tiempo conmigo había terminado.

— Ashton, yo... — no puede terminar por el guardia

— ¡Siguiente! —

— Adiós Serena — suelta el agarre.

— Adiós — dice cabizbaja.

— No estés triste, sé que nos volveremos a ver — guiño uno de mis ojos mientras le doy una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! — sonríe.

Respiro hondo, sonrió y sigo con el M&G.

Luego de que la ultima persona se fuera doy un gran suspiro, conocer a muchas personas suele ser un poco agotador, veo que mi camarógrafo se acerca con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Entonces Ash, sabes que la volverás a ver — tiene una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

— ¿De que hablas Cameron? — pregunto confundido.

— De esto — muestra las fotos que tomo cuando Serena me abrazo.

— ¿¡Por que tienes eso!? — siento que mi cara se enrojece de la vergüenza.

— ¿Como que por que? Es mi trabajo — dice — ademas ¿Por que te pones así? Acaso ¿El pequeño Ash se enamoro?

— No tiene nada que ver contigo — le quito las fotos — ¿Y como me voy a enamorar de una chica que vi hoy?

— Entonces ¿Por que tienes esa sonrisa de idiota mientras ves las fotos? — empieza a reír.

— Cállate, tengo un concierto que dar —

Me dirijo de nuevo hacia mi camerino para cambiarme de ropa, en el camino recuerdo lo que dijo Cameron y me parece tonto, bueno, el ya es tonto, pero lo que dijo lo fue, Serena me pareció una chica linda, tal vez un poco distraída luego de nuestro encuentro esta mañana, pero no puedo enamorarme de ella, solo la vi por 5 minutos, es ilógico.

Al llegar no hay rastro de Clemont, lo cual es raro, el siempre esta aquí luego del M&G, veo a Iris me esperándome junto al traje que usare, escucho ruido afuera, Trip esta finalizando su acto, lo que hace que me apure al momento de cambiarme, Iris retoca las áreas de mis mejillas para que las marcas de mi cara no se puedan ver, termina su trabajo y antes de que se fuera le pregunto sobre si había visto a Clemont, pero responde que el no estaba cuando ella llego.

Vuelvo a dar un suspiro en el camino veo como Trip se va acercando hacia mi, levantado su mano lo cual respondo levantando la mía y chocandola.

— Hombre ¡Eso fue sensacional! — exclama — El publico fue increíble siento que voy a ¡Explotar!

— Y que lo digas, pude escuchar todo el ruido desde el camerino! — digo.

— Ashton, enserio estaré completamente agradecido por esta oportunidad amigo — dice, sus palabras no mienten, puedo sentir lo cuan agradecido esta.

— No hay de que Trip, sabes que puedes contar conmigo — le doy una palmado en los hombros.

— Bueno, me iré a tomar una ducha, suerte con el ultimo show — dice yéndose.

— Gracias —

Mientras me acercaba mas al escenarios le preguntaba a cada persona que me encontraba sobre el paradero de Clemont, teniendo como respuesta que no sabían nada al respecto, podría dejar mi concierto e ir a buscarlo... ¡No Ash! ¿¡Que piensas!? Solo quedan ¡20 minutos! Ademas, Clemont después me mataría por hacer perder el tiempo de miles de fans si no me presento, espera... ¡Faltan 20 minutos para mi concierto! ¿¡Que se supone que estoy haciendo aquí!? Debo apresurarme.

Me dirijo lo mas rápido que puedo hacia el escenario, he perdido el tiempo en nada, debo aprender a tener en cuenta mi tiempo, Clemont, ese idiota, el es quien siempre me informa sobre eso, cuando lo vea se las vera conmigo, para mi suerte solo me tomo 5 minutos llegar al escenario, ni siquiera ha empezado el show y ya estoy cansado y se supone que canto y bailo al ¡Mismo tiempo! Mientras recupero el aliento veo al rubio hablar junto a mis bailarines, el se percata que lo estoy viendo y se acerca hacia mi.

— Hey As- —

— ¡Tu idiota! — lo agarro de su camiseta — ¿Donde demonios estabas? estuve preocupado.

— ¿Eh? Estuve aquí todo el tiempo inútil — se suelta de mi agarre — tu idiotez nunca deja de sorprenderme.

— ¿Que dijiste? —

— Lo que escuchaste idiota — dice — agradece que tienes un concierto, porque te golpearía en este momento.

— Quiero ver que hagas eso cuatro ojos — lo reto.

— No lo intentes estrellita, sabes que soy capaz —

— ¡Suficiente! — interrumpe James — no son niños de 5 años.

— ¡El empezó! — decimos al unisono.

— No me interesa quien empezó — dice — Clemont, ve a buscar eso — con un ok el rubio sale de la sala.

— ¿A donde va Clemont? —

— La razón por la que Clemont no estaba en el camerino es porque preparábamos algo — Clemont vuelve trayendo con ayuda de alguien, un cuadro cubierto.

— Debilucho — me burlo.

— ¡Cállate! — dice.

— ¡Chicos! — dice James, para luego volver a hablar — lo que trajo Clemont, es una certificación el cual dice que tu, Ashton Brooks, has vendido mas de 2 Millones de copias en Kalos, siendo ahora tu álbum "The Life" doble platino.

— Debes estar bromeando — empiezo a reír.

— No lo hago — deja al descubierto el "cuadro" mostrando que son reales sus palabras.

Mi álbum debut es doble platino, he vendido mas de ¡2 Millones! en Kalos, siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento, por alguna razón estoy temblando, algunas lagrimas salen de mis ojos pero las borro enseguida, esto es tan irreal, estoy a menos de 10 minutos de salir a cantar en frente de 10,000 personas y esto acaba de ocurrir.

— Wow, yo, n-no se que decir — estoy sin palabras.

— Lo lograste estrellita — dice Clemont quien me muestra el puño.

— Lo logre cuatro ojos — chocamos los puños.

— Estoy completamente orgulloso de ti — dice James colocando su mano en mi cabeza.

— Gracias — le doy una sonrisa, tomo una bocanada de aire y lo dejo salir — bueno, es la ultima noche del tour, ¡Demostremosle a Lumiose de que somos capaces!

poco a poco se van acercando los bailarines, la banda, los encargados del sonido y luces, Clemont e incluso James y empezamos a corear.

— Lumiose, Lumiose, ¡Lumiose!, ¡LUMIOSE! —

Escuchaba como la música sonaba hasta que las luces se apagaron, el recinto se lleno del sonido de los gritos de mis fans mientras aparece la cuenta regresiva, a gritos, empieza a contar 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Suena la primera melodía de la canción que nombra mi album "The Life", diria que despues hubo un silencio, pero los gritos se volvian mas y mas fuertes, la segunda melodía empezaba a sonar y sentía como la adrenalina entraba en mis venas y los gritos de fondo no ayudaban en nada, suena la ultima melodía esta vez acompañada de la banda y poco a poco los bailarines empezaban a salir, espero unos segundos y empiezo a caminar hacia el centro del escenario y puedo ver llantos, gritos, saltos, miles de emociones combinadas y empiezo el ultimo concierto del tour.

Para mi asombro el publico es completamente ruidoso, el mas ruidoso en mi carrera hasta ahora, ¡No puedo escuchar mi propia voz! Debo hacer muy bien mi trabajo para que toda esta gente cante con mucha pasión, la canción ya estaba por terminar, dando significado a que se acercaba el dance break, menos mal mis fans lo amaron, porque aprenderlo fue un completo infierno.

Termino la canción y empieza a sonar la melodía de la siguiente, el ruido que provocan y con solo haber sido la primera canción, forma en mi una sonrisa que nadie podrá quitar de mi rostro, doy un vistazo al recinto y empiezo a hablar.

— ¡LUMIOSE! — la emoción provoca que grite — ¿Cómo se sienten?

Gritos, gritos y mas gritos eran la respuestas, gente con diferentes vidas e historias estaban aquí para vivir este momento, lo que consideran la mejor noche de sus vidas.

— Bienvenidos a la última noche del "The Life Tour" — abro mis brazos — veo que son muy ruidosos.

Vuelvo a recibir gritos como respuesta.

— Hagamos una pequeña competencia de quién es más ruidoso — digo mientras me dirijo hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario — ¡LADO IZQUIERDO HAGAN RUIDO!

— ¡WOOOOOOO! —

— Nada mal — camino hacia el lado derecho del escenario — lado derecho, ¡HAGAN RUIDO!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! —

— Lo siento lado izquierdo, al parecer el lado derecho está ganando — encojo los hombros y camino hacia el centro del escenario — centro, ¡DÉJAME ESCUCHARTE!

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! —

— Tenemos un ganador! — vuelvo a sonreír — pero... ¡TODO EL MUNDO, HAGAN RUIDO AHORA!

Este lugar explotara del ruido que forman 10.000 personas, es un poco molesto sonreír siempre, pero no puedo evitarlo, esta gente, todos los que están aquí y me demuestran su apoyo, son los que forman eso, ellos son el motivo del porque estoy aquí.

— ¿Saben qué? Los ganadores son todos ustedes, merecen una ronda de aplausos — empiezo a aplaudir — para la siguiente canción, espero que puedan ayudarme un poco, se llama Grenade.

No voy a negar que en varias noches hubieron públicos no muy ruidosos, pero Lumiose me esta sorprendiendo, la canción es acapela al principio lo cual es tranquilo, pero ellos ha convertido esto en una competencia por ver quien lo hace mejor, esta sera una noche increíble.

El concierto ha seguido y como había dicho es increíble, este ha sido el mejor publico que he tenido hasta ahora, canción tras canción, lo han hecho de divertido, esto es divertido, aunque no siempre sera asi, cantar "Burn It" no ha sido de mi agrado, no se por que dejaron que esa canción estuviera en el álbum, desde que la escuche me ha parecido aburrida.

Para mi fortuna la canción termino y empezaba mi momento favorito del concierto, las luces se apagaron y empiezo a tararear la siguiente canción.

— Lumiose, ¿como la están pasando? — pregunto, siento la luz del reflector en mi rostro — ¿Se están divirtiendo? — gritos era la respuestas que me daba, lo cual hace que vuelva a sonreír — la siguiente canción se llama "In The Dark".

Haciendo alusión a su nombre, todo se volvió oscuro, en el momento en que empiezo a pronunciar las primeras palabras de la canción veo como cada persona con su teléfono a iluminaban el lugar, como si tuviera al espacio exterior frente a mis ojos, parecía un mar de estrellas, tantos pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza, como un grupo de personas se unían por mi? después de que terminara la canción salgo un momento del escenario mientras pasa un pequeño interludio.

Agradezco que estoy solo porque después de ver eso, estaba llorando, pude retener las lagrimas afuera, detesto que la gente me vea llorar o débil, por eso cuando escucho un mínimo ruido limpio mis lagrimas, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la dejo salir, salgo al escenario mientras suena la ultima canción llamada "Never Be The Same".

Aclaro un poco mi voz y empiezo a hablar.

— Gracias - digo — sin ustedes esto no hubiera pasado, sin ustedes yo no estaría aquí cantando, sin ustedes esto no seria una realidad, cada vez que me despierto siento que esto es como un sueño, gracias por el amor y apoyo que me brindan cada día, todo lo que he logrado es y siempre sera por ustedes, y por ustedes nunca seré el mismo.

Y doy inicio a la ultima canción del concierto, varios recuerdos llegan a mi mente mientras canto los primeros versos, desde la grabación de la primera canción de este álbum, como el primer concierto desde este tour, siempre he recorrido este camino con ellos, por eso es que mis fans hacen parte de la mayoría de mis recuerdos, hicieron que debutara en la cima de las listas, votaron como locos en las premiaciones, estuvieron haciendo fila cuando salio mi álbum y muchas cosas mas.

— Ok Lumiose, quiero que repitan después de mi — digo — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

Repiten lo que digo.

— Increíble — sonrió — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

Vuelven a repetir.

— Enserio, esto es increíble — empiezo a saltar — You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

De nuevo, vuelven a repetir lo que digo.

— Una vez mas — digo— You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head.

Repiten por una ultima vez, hasta que el sonido se va por un segundo y empiezo a cantar las notas altas de la canción, los gritos de asombro de mis fans llenan mis oidos, puedo verlos cantar por una ultima vez, brincar, como viven su momento como si fuera el ultimo sin preocupación alguna, tal vez terminen con dolor de garganta pero eso no tiene importancia para ellos ahora, ver a su ídolo, a mi, es lo que les importa, sabrán que después de esta canción...

\- I'll never be the same — el publico comienza a aclamarme — Lumiose, gracias, gracias por pasar esta ultima noche del "The Life Tour" conmigo, gracias a mi increíble banda y bailarines por cada show que dimos este tour, son maravillosos chicos — choco los cinco, bailo, salto hago cualquier cosa con los miembros de mi banda y los bailarines — y por ultimo, gracias a todos lo que vinieron a este tour, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido nada, gracias por pasar cada noche conmigo los amo mucho — doy una reverencia antes de dejar el escenario — tengan una buena noche y prepárense para este nuevo capitulo, adiós!

Tengo la respiracion agitada, doy un vistazo al escenario, ya se iluminaron las luces y la gente se está yendo, trato de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, de que la era de mi álbum debut terminó, que mi tour terminó y por fin empezaré mi vida como un chico normal, así sea por un tiempo, pero se que después de esto, ya no seré el mismo.

* * *

**Hello everybody, a un nuevo capítulo luego de 2 meses sin actualizar, que buen inicio, lol, como sea me disculpo por la demora, tratare de actualizar un poco, o al menos no subir el siguiente capitulo luego de otros 2 meses, nos vemos luego. **


	3. Una Vida Normal

**Pov Ash**

Creo que este debe ser el momento para arrepentirme de mi decisión, agradezco a Clemont que al menos las cosas estaban listas en la habitación del hotel y pude prepararme, pero creo que hice mal declinar la oferta de James en que alguien venga a recogerme para ir al instituto en vez de coger el metro como un chico normal y ahora? Ahora estoy corriendo desesperado porque había elegido el tren equivocado y estoy llegando tarde, que buena forma de empezar el día.

Pará mi suerte (y por indicaciones de las personas) puedo ver el instituto mientras más me acerco, también puedo ver a Clemont esperándome en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

— Llegas tarde, Ketchum — gruñe.

— Eres algún profesor, o que? — me burló.

— Que gracioso — finje un risa — la próxima vez deberías aceptar la oferta de James.

— Lo siento, quería verme normal — digo apenado.

— ¿Que chico normal tiene un álbum debut doble platino? — empieza a reír.

— Buen punto — digo — pero no te preocupes, no me volveré a perder.

— ¿¡TE PERDISTE!? — grita, llamando la atención de los estudiantes que estaban entrando y del profesor.

— Callate — aclaró mi garganta — mejor entremos.

Ignorando las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes entramos y nos dirigimos al salón del director Samuel Oak.

— ¿¡A que te refieres con que te perdiste!? — pregunta.

Le cuento la historia de como me habia equivocado de tren y por eso me habia demorado.

— Ahora entiendo un poco por qué James está completamente preocupado, superas los límites de la idiotez — ríe a carcajadas al punto tener lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Estas exagerando esto — digo molesto.

— No puedo evitarlo — sigue riendo.

— Superalo, debemos ir rápido a la oficina del director —

— Hey! Mira el lado bueno, tienes la idea para una canción — dice — como me perdí en mi primer día de clase, sería un éxito.

— Deberías ser comediante cuatro ojos — rió sarcásticamente.

— Eso me dicen —

**Pov Serena **

Despues del concierto no se como pude dormir, la emoción me mantenía despierta, pero por ahora parece que podré mantenerme despierta en las clases sin ningún problema.

Llegó al salón de clases y veo a Shauna, menos mal no ha llegado el idiota de Calem, no quiero que nada arruine mi mañana post-concierto.

— Buenos días Serena — dice mi amiga, acercándose animadamente como siempre.

— Buenos días Shauna — respondo.

— Aún no puedo creer que anoche fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas — da un suspiro melancólico — me gustaría repetir ese momento.

— ¿Como esta tu garganta? — pregunto.

— Lo soportare — saca una caja de pastillas — ¿Como esta la tuya?

— He tenido peores casos — digo.

— ¿Así que estas son sus típicas charlas en la mañana? —

— ¡Korrina! — decimos al unísono Shauna y yo.

Korrina, es una de mis amigas junto a Shauna, es rubia y amante de los deportes, siendo totalmente diferente a mi y Shauna, además de que ella no es una gran fan de Ashton, pero de alguna forma, no se como, somos buenas amigas.

— ¿Como estuvo la mejor noche de sus vidas? — pregunta mientras se sienta en una de las sillas vacías.

— Fue mágico — el recuerdo del concierto hace que tenga una gran sonrisa — Shauna lloro.

— ¡Oye! tu también lo hiciste — golpea mi brazo.

— No lo pude evitar ¿ok? Fue emotivo — Korrina empieza a reír — ¿Y tu Korrina?

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Como estuvo el partido de fútbol? — pregunta Shauna.

— Pues, fue un adversario muy difícil pero ¡Ganamos! — empieza a saltar como una niña.

Oh, olvidé mencionar que ella es capitana del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

— ¡Si! — empieza Shauna a saltar junto a la rubia.

— Estoy orgullosa de ti, sabía que lo lograrían — le doy un abrazo.

— Gracias chicas, tal parece que ayer fue un buen día para nosotras — sonríe.

— Y que lo digas — afirma Shauna.

— También fue un buen día para mi — dice Calem acercándose a nosotras.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Después que Serena te rechazará de nuevo? — pregunta Shauna con un tono irónico en su voz.

— Shauna dejalo — trató de que no empiece a discutir con él.

— Verdad, al menos no pase mi noche en un tonto concierto — se burla.

— El tonto concierto por el cual te rechace — escucho a Korrina aguantar la risa — pero no te preocupes, disfrute mi tiempo escuchando el talento de Ashton, en vez de ver esa tonta película contigo.

Calem trato de responderme pero Korrina lo evita.

— Ya la escuchaste, no te quiere aquí — Calem se va echando humos por sus oídos, las 3 estallamos en risa por su reacción.

— Su cara cuando le dijiste eso, fue épica — dice Shauna entre risas.

— N-no puedo respirar — dice Korrina tratando de mantener su respiración.

— Cuando mencione a Ashton, estuvo a punto de explotar — río a carcajadas.

— Y después Korrina, amiga eso fue increíble — Shauna alza su mano para que Korrina choque los cinco, siendo correspondida por la rubia.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿Escucharon los nuevos chismes? — empieza a susurrar Korrina, acercándose a nosotras como si fuera un secreto.

— No, ¿De que hablas? — preguntó confundida.

— Qué irónico, yo fui la que faltó ayer y conozco lo que pasa — empieza a reír — dicen que hoy vendrán 2 nuevos estudiantes.

— ¡Que increíble! — exclama Shauna — me encanta conocer nuevas personas.

— Tienes razón — digo — ¿Como serán esos 2 nuevos estudiantes?

— Pues, según escuché uno es rubio y otro es azabache, y ambos usan lentes — dice Korrina.

— ¿Azabache y lentes? — digo confundida.

— ¿Pasa algo Serena? — pregunta la morena.

— No, nada —

Podrá ser ese chico? No, no, lo dudo, es un extranjero, o eso fue lo que yo pude deducir, no creo que sea uno de los nuevos estudiantes.

— ¡SERENA! — grita Korrina sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿¡Si!? — digo alterada.

—¿ Enserio estas bien Serena? Estabas sumida en tus pensamientos por unos minutos — se acerca Shauna completamente preocupada.

— Si, no te preocupes — le brindo una sonrisa para que se tranquilice — el profesor no tardará en llegar — con un "esta bien" ambas se dirigen hacia sus asientos.

— ¡Buenos días clase! — dice el animado profesor Sycamore entrando al salón — antes de empezar la clase, hoy se unen 2 nuevos estudiantes, pasen.

Dice y entran los 2 chicos, para mi sorpresa si era el chico que conocí ayer, al parecer me equivoque y no era un extranjero, es un poco raro, al momento de entrar parece que tuvo una reacción de sorpresa al verme, pero esta es diferente a la mía.

**Pov Ash**

Nos encontrábamos camino hacia el salón de clases acompañado del profesor Sycamore, el hombre es muy animado, nos estaba dando una breve explicación sobre las instalaciones del instituto, pero tendríamos una guía a la hora del almuerzo.

El momento había llegado, el profesor entra al salón de clases.

— ¿Nervioso? — pregunta Clemont.

— P-p-para nada — tartamudeo completamente nervioso, causando que resiva un palmada en la espalda.

— Ya te lo dije ¿no? Estaremos bien como siempre lo hemos estado — me brinda una sonrisa para confortarme — además, esto no se compara a que anoche tuviste un concierto frente a 10.000 personas.

— Ha! Tienes razón, hagamoslo —

Escucho la voz del profesor decir que pasemos y es mi momento, entramos a la sala y empiezo observar el salón, una sonrisa empieza a formarse en mi rostro hasta que la vi.

¿¡Que demonios hace Serena aquí!? Mierda, cuando me le dije que se que nos volveríamos a ver no me refería a que nos volveríamos a ver pronto, debo calmarme, ella me esta mirando con una cara sorprendida, ¿Sera que ella lo sabe? ¿Hasta aquí llego mi vida de estudiante?

— ¡Ash! — escucho la voz de Clemont sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Uh, yo — aclaro mi garganta — me llamó Ash Ketchum, espero que nos llevemos bien.

El profesor nos indica donde sentarnos, para mi suerte estoy lejos de ella y tengo vista a las afueras del instituto, empieza la clase la cual es literatura, siempre era bueno en esta asignatura cuando Clemont y yo teníamos tutores, la clase es sobre la literatura antigua, el profesor hace mención de autores como Homero y sus libros, así como hace mención sobre la poesía de la época antigua, la clase me recuerda a como otros escribían las canciones, junto las tutorias, fueron los causantes de querer escribir mi propia música, música de la cual pueda estar completamente orgulloso.

La campana suena dando fin a la clase, sin antes dejar un ensayo sobre la Iliada, el profesor recoge sus cosas y se dirige hacia otro salón, haciendo que esperemos la siguiente, veo que varios tratan de acercarse a mi y a Clemont, pero para su desgracia el siguiente profesor llega dando inicio a la clase de matemáticas.

Mala suerte, es mi peor asignatura y el profesor Rowan no ayuda mucho, a diferencia de Sycamore sus explicaciones eran aburridas, pensé que lograría mantenerme despierto todo el día pero mis ojos poco a poco se van cerrando y apoyo mi cabeza en el pupitre como si fuera una almohada, cayendo en un cómodo sueño de 5 minutos hasta que escucho un grito del profesor.

— ¡SEÑOR KETCHUM! — grita el profesor molesto.

— ¡Yo no fui el que rompió los lentes de Clemont! — despierto alterado.

— Señor Ketchum, no me interesa si fue no usted el que rompió los lentes de su amigo — dice enojado — podrá ser nuevo, pero ¡Debe respetar mi clase!

— Si señor, discúlpeme — escucho las risas de varias personas, empiezo a enrojecerme de la vergüenza.

Después de eso, luche para mantenerme despierto en las demás clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, varias personas se acercan hacia mí, así como a Clemont y nos preguntan sobre nosotros, donde estudiábamos antes, porque decidimos transferirnos hacia el instituto Lumiose etc, que bien que tenía preparado una historia y puedo manejar esto, Serena no se ha acercado, me he dado cuenta que me mirado en varias clases pero enseguida cambiaba su vista hacia los profesores.

También me doy cuenta que Shauna estudia acá, que pequeño es el mundo no? Dos fans que conocí anoche ahora son mis compañeras de clase, debo de evitarlas de alguna forma si no quiero que me descubran, salgo del salón junto a Clemont y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

— Ten — me lanza lo que parece una bebida energética — sabía que algo como esto pasaría.

— Jaja, siempre preparado — le doy un sorbo a la bebida — gracias.

— No es necesario — dice — ¿Que pasó esta mañana?

— Ya lo sabes, me equivoq- —

— No eso, cuando nos presentamos, paraste en seco — se detiene por un momento — ¿Que pasó?

— Y-yo, ¿Viste que hay una chica pelimiel en nuestro salón? — asiente — bueno, la conocí ayer en el M&G, también a su amiga.

— ¿Es la famosa chica del M&G? — tomó una expresión de confusión haciendo que mi amigo tenga que mostrarme la foto mía y de Serena.

— ¿¡Por que tienes eso!? — pregunto desesperado.

— Deberías tomarte otra foto con ella, como ya sabias que se volverían a encontrar — otra vez vuevo a enrojecerme de la vergüenza — no pensé que fueras un conquistador.

— Callate, mejor apresuremonos en ir a la cafetería, recuerda que el profesor Sycamore dijo que alguien nos mostraría las instalaciones a la hora del almuerzo — digo tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Si, si, esta bien — dice — oye, ¿y que paso con mis lentes?

— E-eso, pues... ¡Fue culpa de Cameron! — salgo corriendo como una bala.

— ¡Esos lentes me salieron caros Ketchum! —

**Pov Serena**

Por fin es la hora del almuerzo, veo como Ash y su amigo Clemont salen del salón de clases, doy un suspiro, he tratado de hablar con el pero todos se han acercado y no puedo.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Shauna, parece preocupada.

— Si, no hay nada de que preocuparse — sonrió.

— Eso no es lo que parece — dice esta vez Korrina.

— Chicas, estoy bien, no entiendo cual es la preocupación — digo tratando de calmarlas.

— Haz estado observando al chico nuevo en las clases — dice la rubia con una sonrisa pícara — ha! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

— ¡No es lo que crees! — alzó mi voz sorprendiendo un poco a mis amigas — solo que si no fuera por el, yo hubiera sido quien hubiera resivido el regaño del profesor Rowan — digo entre risas.

— ¡Tienes razón! — exclama la morena — el concierto nos dejó muy cansadas, parece que aún no nos reponemos.

— Deberían contarme más sobre el concierto —

Menos mal y el concierto ayudó a que Korrina perdiera el interés sobre el tema de Ash.

— primero vamos a la cafetería, me muero de hambre — digo y escucho como el estómago de Shauna pide a gritos comida causando que volvamos a reír.

Saliendo del salón vemos que el profesor Sycamore se está acercando hacia nosotras.

— Serena, menos mal, te estaba buscando — dice un poco exhausto.

— Profesor ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó.

— Si, parece que hubiera corrido un maraton — dice Korrina.

— No se preocupen ¿Serena podrías hacerme un favor? — pregunta.

— Si, claro profesor ¿que necesita? — digo con curiosidad.

— Es sobre los estudiantes nuevos, ¿Podrías mostrarle las instalaciones, por favor? — junta sus manos en forma de súplica.

— Esta bien, no se preocupe — digo.

— Profesor ¿podemos acompañar a Serena? — pregunta Shauna.

— Claro, mientras mas vayan será mucho mejor — dice y observa el pasillo — hablando de ellos, ya vienen.

Me volteo y el profesor tiene razón en lo que dice, los 2 se acercan junto unos sandwiches mientras hablan de cualquier tema, la sonrisa de Ash me recuerda a alguien, como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

— Hola muchachos — ellos le responden — bueno Serena, dejo que los guíes por el instituto, muchas gracias.

Dice y se va, dejando a nosotros 5 en el pasillo, si decir ninguna palabra, veo como Ash trata de no mirarme mientras su amigo trata de contener la risa, escucho como Korrina aclara su garganta.

— Bueno, ¿que no se supone que debemos mostrarle el instituto? — dice — un gusto, soy Korrina y estas dos son Shauna y Serena.

— Soy Clemont y este idiota del al lado es Ash — dice, escucho lo que al parecer es "un gusto" por parte del azabache.

— Muy bien, ¡Empecemos! — sonrió pero cambió por una expresión apenada debido al sonido de mi estómago — pero antes ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería?

Dicho esto los 5 nos dirijamos hacia la comida, las 3 hablamos con el rubio, ya que Ash no nos dirigía la palabra ni a Shauna, ni a mi, con suerte intercambiaba una que otra con Korrina.

Luego de recoger nuestros alimentos, empezamos a mostrarles las instalaciones del lugar, empezamos por lo que sería el laboratorio de ciencias, la biblioteca entre otros, hasta que paramos hacia los clubes.

— Wow ¿un club de música? — dice por primera vez Ash dirigiéndose hacia mí, el brillo que tenían sus ojos me recordaban a otra cosa.

— Ni lo pienses Ketchum — dice el rubio colocando su mano en su hombro como una advertencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No eres bueno en la música? — pregunta Shauna con curiosidad.

— Este chico es terrible — dice su amigo causando molestia el azabache.

— ¡Oye! Soy bueno en la guitarra — le reprocha al rubio.

— ¿En serio? — pregunta Korrina resiviendo un si del chico como respuesta — quiero ver.

— ¡Yo también! — empieza a saltar Shauna de la emoción.

— No creo que podamos — dice completamente nervioso.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó — esta sala normalmente está sola a esta hora, por favor.

— ¡Si! Por favor — Shauna usa su técnica, ojitos de perrito para que Ash acepte.

Al final el chico se resignó a tocar algo, mientras que su amigo solo se limitó a suspirar por la decisión que tomó.

Al entrar a la sala pude ver como su cara tomaba una expresión de asombro al ver tantos instrumentos juntos, como si fuera un pequeño niño en una tienda de juguetes, me limitó a sonreír al ver el rostro de Ash completamente emocionado mientras coge una de las guitarras.

— ¿Sabes alguna de Ashton Brooks? — preguntó.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, más tarde deben seguirme hablando sobre ese concierto — dice Korrina.

— Sshh quiero escuchar como toca — dice Shauna tapando la boca de Korrina con sus manos.

— Y-yo no se ninguna de él, lo siento — dice un poco cabizbajo.

— No te preocupes — le brindó una sonrisa — elige la que te parezca cómoda.

Con un ok poco audible, el chico se queda pensando por unos segundos hasta que cambia su vista a la guitarra, la canción que elige es una de Trip, en especial una de las que presentó anoche, el sonido que salía de las cuerdas era completamente hermoso, Ash tocaba el instrumento con una pasión parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de nosotros por un momento y se enfocará solo en la guitarra, sin pensarlo, empecé a cantar al ritmo de la canción, siendo para asombro del chico, pero no se detuvo ningún momento, cuando terminó de tocar lo único que pudimos hacer fue aplaudir, excepto Clemont.

Pará sorpresa nuestra también suenan aplausos fuera de la sala, varios estudiantes nos habían escuchado, veo a Ash quien está completamente rojo como un tomate, tal vez debido a la pena de que lo hayan escuchado tocar.

— ¡Wow! ¿¡Que fue eso!? — dice una chica entrando a la sala — fue una bendición para mis oídos.

— ¡Dawn! — digo impresionada.

— ¡Serena! ¿Así que eras tu la hermosa voz que sonaba? — asiento un poco apenada — y tu ¿Tu hiciste ese maravilloso sonido? — se dirige hacia Ash.

— Y-yo, l-lo siento, no esperaba que hubiera gente aquí — alterado trata de colocar la guitarra en su puesto original.

— Con esa melodia tan increíble ¿Como no habría gente por aquí? — pregunta.

— Gracias — dice apenado.

— Deberían unirse al club de música, su talento merece ser escuchado —

— Yo, n-no creo ¿Verdad Serena? — ríe nerviosamente — aún deben mostrarnos el resto del instituto — agarra mi mano y sale corriendo — adiós.

Shauna, Korrina y Clemont nos persiguen luego de la acción de Ash, el chico es tímido pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto como para evadir esto de esa forma.

— Lo siento Serena — recupera el aire — te metí en eso, disculpame.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió para que trate de calmarse — fui yo quien decidió cantar, además me dejaste completamente impresionada.

— ¡A mi también! — dice Shauna quién llega corriendo hacia nosotros — eso fue increíble — trata de recuperar el aire junto a Clemont, Korrina es la única que sigue normal.

— Tiene razón — dice la rubia — eres talentoso ¿Verdad Clemont?

— Idiota — le da un golpe a Ash — la próxima trata de no llamar la atención, después no querrás que se abalancen sobre ti.

— Jaja, tienes razón, ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? — pregunta.

Seguimos mostrándole los clubes a los chicos, llamando la atención del rubio el club de robótica, haciendo que se ría el azabache de la reacción de su amigo, luego los 5 nos dirigimos hacia las canchas para mostrarle los clubes deportivos, en el camino nos enteramos que ellos se conocen desde niños cuando Ash empezó a estudiar en el mismo colegio de Clemont y desde entonces siempre han sido amigos.

Ya en las canchas vemos a varias personas entrenar, desde el club de atletismo, hasta el de tenis, llegamos hacia el de fútbol siendo para mi disgusto el club el cual se encuentra Calem, observamos un poco el partido hasta que por error del chico, el balón sale de la cancha en dirección hacia nosotros, todos se alejan para evitar que golpee a alguien menos yo, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no reacciona y me asustó debido a que el balón impacte sobre mi, siendo mi sorpresa y la de muchos, como Ash se interpuso entre mi y el balón atrapandolo con sus manos, Calem se acerca hacia nosotros preocupado.

— ¡Serena! Te encuent —

— ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? — Ash coloca sus manos en mis hombros, sacudiendo me un poco para que reaccione.

— Si, si — salgo del asombro.

— ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? — pregunta completamente preocupado, dejando de lado al chico nervioso de hace unos momentos.

— No, te preocupes, estoy bien — doy un vistazo a sus manos — ¡Tus manos! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

— No te preocupes, he tenido peores golpes, esto no es nada — sonríe tratando de calmarme.

— P-pero —

— Calmate Serena, todo está bien — el tono de su voz es tranquilo, tanto como para que yo lo esté también.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste Calem! ¡Casi lastimas a Serena! — dice una enojada Shauna acercándose junto a los rubios.

— Fue un accidente —

— ¡Un accidente que lastimó a mi amigo! — dice esta vez Clemont con la misma o peor furia que la morena.

— Cuatro ojos — llama la atención del rubio — Estoy bien.

— Pero Ash —

— ¡Clemont! Haz visto peores golpes — Clemont bufa molesto.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí — Korrina agarra a Shauna y Clemont llevándoselos lejos del lugar.

— Debemos irnos también — dice Ash.

— ¡Serena! Yo lo —

— Si vas a disculparte que sea con Ash, el fue quien salió lastimado — me voy junto a Ash ignorando lo que decía Calem.

Después de ese altercado el camino hacia el salón fue completamente callado, nadie se dignaba a decír alguna palabra al respecto de lo que pasó, Shauna y Clemont estaban muy enojados, Korrina no sabía qué hacer y Ash sólo estaba en su mundo, que desastre, dejó de ser tímido por unos segundos para que terminará así.

— Bueno chicas, muchas gracias — dice Ash dirigiéndose a nosotros — vamos Clemont agradece.

— Gracias — dice a regañadientes.

Que irónico, el chico que presentaba a el y su callado amigo es quien está callado ahora y su amigo el que habla.

— No hay de que — digo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería? — pregunta Korrina.

— Si, como dije antes, esto no es nada — nos brinda una sonrisa y entra junto a Clemont hacia el salón de clase ubicándose en sus asientos esperando a que suene el timbre que de inicio a la siguiente clase.

**Pov Ash **

Suena el timbre dando fin a las clases del día, guardo mis cosas y espero a que Clemont guarde las suyas, veo que Serena trata de acercarse pero para mí suerte mi amigo termina y salimos del salón, con rumbo hacia la estación del metro que nos llevara a nuestros hogares.

— Entonces ¿Esta vez si iras a tu casa? — pregunta el rubio mientras come una papitas que compramos en una tienda.

— Si — le doy un sorbo a la bebida que compre — le había dicho a mamá que no iría en la noche para que no despertará.

— ¿Y ella como siempre dijo que no es una molestia? — rio debido al comentario de mi amigo.

— Si, pero sabes que no me gusta molestar en la noche, además de que Red tal vez este estudiando — doy otro sorbo.

— ¿Tal vez? —

— ¡Hey! Puede ser un vago, pero sus estudios se lo toma serio — digo — ¿Que hay de Bonnie?

— Tu sabes, siempre está con su Hamster — ríe pero hay nostalgia en su risa — ella a pesar de ser tarde, se quedó despierta para recibirme.

— Ella te habrá extrañado mucho, eh — miro hacia el cielo — disculpa.

— No empieces con eso — dice — yo fui quien eligió ser tu asistente, además, la Señora Delia y Red también te extrañan.

— Jaja tienes razón — entramos hacia la estación.

— ¿En serio tus manos se encuentran bien? — pregunta preocupado.

— ¿Clemont preocupado por mi? Esto es algo que no se ve todo los días — finjo asombro.

— Callate idiota, después no te quejes que soy duro — dice.

— Mejor ve rápido hacia tu tren, pronto saldrá — digo — saluda a Bonnie y al señor Meyer de mi parte.

— También saluda a tu familia de mi parte — entra en el tren que lo lleva a casa — y Ash, para mañana trata de no llamar la atención de todos como lo hiciste hoy.

Con risas, me despido y Clemont se va en su tren, me dirijo hacia el mi tren que no tarda mucho en llegar, en el camino pienso en lo que ocurrió el día de hoy y en como llame la atención de muchos por tocar la guitarra y cuando evite que Serena fuera golpeada.

Serena, su voz sonaba muy hermosa al compás con la guitarra, no puedo negar que tiene una de las voces más dulces que he escuchado en mi vida, pero no puedo dejar que se entere que soy Ashton, en serio debo evitarla de cualquier forma, si no quiero problemas para mi y para ella.

Llegó a la estación y me pongo mis audífonos, camino hacia mi casa ya que no queda muy lejos, ha pasado tiempo desde que pude caminar como alguien normal sin tener paparazzis en el cuello, se siente tan tranquilo y la música ayuda a que sea mucho mejor este momento, realmente necesitaba vivir como alguien normal y no como la super estrella.

Llegó a mi casa y tocó la puerta, escucho la voz de mi madre en el fondo, el sonido de sus pisadas acercándose y cuando abre la puerta, puedo ver como su rostro toma una expresión alegre y unas pocas lágrimas empiezan a salir.

— Hola Mamá — resivo un abrazo de su parte, como si literalmente no me hubiera visto en meses.

— Hijo, te extrañe tanto — su voz se quiebra un poco pero aún mantiene la alegría.

— Yo también — siento la lágrimas salir, extrañaba mucho a mi madre luego de estar mucho tiempo sin ella.

Desde que mi carrera comenzó a ganar mucha más fama, ya no podía estar por mucho tiempo en casa, siempre estaba en el estudio, tomando las tutorias o en alguna entrevista promocionando mi música, estar con mi familia era casi nulo.

Limpio mis lágrimas y entramos a la casa, el aroma de la comida llega a mi nariz provocando que mi estómago suene a causa del hambre.

— Salí antes del trabajo para tener todo listo para cuando llegues —vuelve la cocina — prepare tu platillo favorito.

— ¿¡Es en serio!? ¡Si! — salto con emoción debido al comentario de mi mamá, ella ríe por mi reacción.

— Ve a cambiarte de ropa, ya pronto terminaré — sugiere y vuelve a poner su atención en la comida.

— Esta bien — me dirijo hacia mi habitación, doy un vistazo a mi hogar, todas la fotos que hay, siento nostalgia al ver tantos recuerdos.

Subo las escaleras, por fin podre lanzarme en mi cama luego de mucho tiempo.

— Oye mamá — escucho un ¿Si? Desde el primer piso — ¿Donde esta Re- —

No puede ser, ¿¡Que hace esto aquí!? Corro hacia la cocina con el objeto en mi mano, no puedo creer que eso esté aquí.

— ¿Que decías de Red? —

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Que hace esto aquí!? — preguntó con la placa que dice que mi álbum es doble platino en Kalos.

— ¡Ah! Eso, James lo envió esta mañana — dice como si fuera algo normal — estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo ¡2 Millones de ventas en Kalos!

— Gracias, pero ¿Por qué? —

— James dijo que te gustaría tener la placa aquí — el tono de su voz es risueño — además es increíble ver que hayas logrado eso con tu primer álbum.

Me limitó a suspirar, nada la hará cambiar de parecer y tampoco quiero que se ponga triste luego de que su hijo ha vuelto a casa por meses.

— Esta bien, pero escondelo cuando haya visitas por favor — le suplico, no quiero que mi vida normal se vaya.

— No te preocupes — me da una mirada confortable — ahora ve a cambiarte.

Subo las escaleras y vuelvo a colocar la placa donde se encontraba antes y vuelvo a donde estaba, por fin podre lanzarme a mi cama luego de mucho tiempo, abro la puerta y lo único que hago es sorprenderme por lo que veo.

— ¡MAMÁ, ¿¡QUE HACEN TODAS ESTAS COSAS EN MI HABITACIÓN!? — grito al ver todas las cajas.

— Son los regalos de fans que enviaste cuando estabas en tu tour —

Dios, tal parece que no podré alejarme de mi vida como cantante, doy un último suspiro antes de acomodar todos los regalos de mis fans, esto me tomará mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Hola gente de todo el mundo, ¡pude actualizar más temprano! Esto se merece una celebración, por ahora las cosas para Ash serán complicadas, mantener su vida privada y profesional al mismo tiempo y evitar que Serena sepa que el es el ídolo que tanto ama a toda costa, como sea, nos vemos en otro capítulo. **


	4. Estudio y Disculpas

**Pov Ash**

Han pasado 1 mes desde que empecé mi vida como alguien normal, sin ningún altercado, excepto cuando mi madre se preocupó dramáticamente luego de ver mis manos rojas a causa de evitar que el balón golpeara a Serena, mi hermano solo se limitaba a ver esa escena con gracia, cosas normales en la familia Ketchum.

Después de ese día, he evitado a Serena por suerte, ella ha intentado hablarme varias veces, pero por motivos siempre terminaba ocupándome en otra cosa, me da un poco de lástima, ella trata de ser mi amiga y yo la evitó, pero es lo mejor, mi carrera estará a salvo y Serena no se verá involucrada conmigo, el punto bueno, es que escribí una canción sobre como la evitaba, 2 pájaros de un tiro.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor — súplica la chica por milésima vez.

— Ya te lo he dicho Dawn, no estoy interesado — niego la propuesta de ella por milésima vez — preguntale a Serena.

— Ya lo he hecho y siempre dice que te pregunte a ti — decepcionada baja la cabeza.

— Y si ambos nos negamos ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? — preguntó.

— Porque su talento merece ser escuchado por el mundo — río un poco debido a que mi talento ya es escuchado por el mundo — entonces ¿Entras?

— No — digo y camino hacia mí salón.

— ¡No me rendiré! ¿¡Oíste!? — grita.

Lo olvidaba, también desde ese día Dawn ha estado insistiendo una y otra vez para que entremos en el club de música, teniendo siempre la misma respuesta ¿Como esa chica sigue? Lo bueno es que no estamos en la misma clase y puedo respirar.

Ese chico, ¿Calem? Creo que así se llama, se había "disculpado" conmigo luego del incidente del balón, además de ofrecerme entrar al equipo, también me negué, se que lo hace solo por Serena y no porque lo sienta realmente, al menos no es tan insistente como Dawn.

Entró al salón y me dirijo a mi asiento, doy suspiro, debido a que no solamente a la peli azul, también porque faltaban 2 semanas para los primeros exámenes y aún no he dominado los temas de matemáticas, el profesor Rowan debe cambiar su método de enseñanza, no puedo procesar las ecuaciones.

Veo a mi amigo levantarse de su asiento y acercarse al mío.

— ¿Otra vez Dawn? — pregunta.

— Otra vez Dawn — digo — también son los exámenes en camino.

— ¿Solo eso? — ríe como si fuera algo normal.

— ¿Solo eso? — repito con ironía — es fácil para ti, sabiendo que no tienes a una chica detrás de ti pidiendo a cada momento entrar en su club, además de que dominas los temas de Rowan.

— Vamos Ash, has estado en situaciones más complicadas — dice — además de que olvidas esa colaboración.

— ¡Demonios! — exclamó desesperado — olvide que sale en unas semanas.

— Tienes tiempo para estudiar — sugiere el rubio.

— Pero es muy difícil, sabes que las matemáticas no son lo mio — bajo la cabeza.

— Por eso tienes a un gran amigo como yo — cruza sus brazos de forma arrogante.

— Amas alardear de tu conocimiento ¿Verdad? — río al ver cómo actúa mi amigo.

— Me conoces muy bien — sonríe con arrogancia.

— ¿Piensas ayudar a Ash y dejarnos morir? — se acercan hacia nosotros 2 chicos.

— Soy el favorito Alain ¿Que esperabas? — sonrió de forma victoriosa.

— Que no acapares a Clemont, nosotros también necesitamos ayuda ¿Verdad Barry? — dice Alain.

— ¡Si! — habla el otro rubio.

Alain y Barry, no se cuando o en que momento empezaron a juntarse con nosotros, ambos son diferentes uno es tranquilo y el otro es completamente hiperactivo, pero son buenos amigos.

— Si perdemos así sea uno de los exámenes, nos expulsaran del equipo — dice Barry completamente horrorizado ante la idea.

Oh, también hacen parte del equipo de fútbol al igual que Calem, pero al menos no son unos idiotas como ese chico.

— Creo que exageras un poco — rio debido a la reacción de mi amigo.

— No conoces bien al entrenador Bruno, cuando el ordena algo, se cumple — dice Alain con nerviosismo.

— Es por eso que no entro en clubes deportivos — chocó los cinco con Clemont en señal de que el está de acuerdo conmigo.

— Deberías, tienes buenos reflejos, nos sorprendiste a todos luego de que paraste ese balón — dice Alain.

— Además de que eres bueno en la clase de deportes, ¡Eres muy veloz y no te cansas! — agrega Barry asombrado.

— Aún no entiendo como es que rechazaste la oferta de Calem — ambos suspiran, solo me limitó a encoger los hombros mostrando que no me importa tanto.

— Solo no me interesa, volviendo al tema, Clemont ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar? — preguntó.

— ¿A nosotros también? Por favor, por favor — ambos chicos le suplican.

— Cla- —

— ¿Hablaban de estudiar? — pregunta una rubia.

— ¡K-korrina! — exclama mi amigo sorprendido.

El día después del incidente, de alguna forma Clemont y Korrina comenzaron a ser amigos, a veces se encontraban de camino a sus clubes (al final el se unió en el club de robótica), así que mientras yo evitaba a sus amigas, Clemont hablaba con la rubia.

— Si, ¿También tienes problemas con matemáticas? — pregunta Barry.

— Oh no, mi problema es ingles y literatura — dice la rubia.

— Ash puede ayudarte, el es bueno en esa materia — le sugiere Clemont.

— ¿¡Es en serio!? — pregunta la rubia junto a los otros 2 chicos con emoción.

— ¿No me digan que también están mal con ingles y literatura? — me dirijo hacia los chicos, los cuales miran hacia otro lado.

— ¿Me ayudarías? —

— Pero ¿Shauna y Serena no pueden? Creo que también son buenas en ingles — digo con esperanza, mis canciones son en ese idioma, algo debe haber servido.

— Lo son, pero ellas siempre me ayudan y no quiero molestarlas — dice cabizbaja — ademas, suelen distraerse y empiezan a hablar sobre Ashton Brooks.

— ¿El chico que todo el mundo está hablando actualmente no? ¿El que canta The Life? — trata de adivinar Alain.

— Ese mismo —

— Ojalá ser un cantante como el, no tener preocupaciones y tener dinero por cantar — suspira Barry.

Río nerviosamente, porque el chico que canta The Life soy yo y actualmente tengo las mismas preocupaciones que el tiene, aunque mi vida como cantante tampoco es fácil, Clemont solo me ve tratando de no explotar en carcajadas por mi cara.

— Esta bien — digo y empiezan a saltar con emoción — ¿Clemont?

— También los ayudaré — un ¡Si! se escucha por parte de todos.

**Pov Serena**

Ha pasado un mes desde que ocurrio eso y Ash no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra, es como si el universo estuviera a su favor y cada vez que trato de hablarle siempre se encuentra ocupado ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

Solo veo como habla animadamente con sus amigos sobre no se que, ojala y pudiera acercarme a él.

— ¿Todavía pensando en el? —

— ¡Shauna! — digo saliendo de mis pensamientos — ¡Me asustaste!

— Disculpame por arruinar tu fantasía con Ash — sonríe pícaramente.

— ¿¡De qué hablas!? — me sorprende lo que dijo mi amiga.

— Es una broma Serena calmate — empieza a reír.

— No es divertido — hago un puchero molesta.

— Tu cara es divertida —dice — ¿Y que piensas hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundida.

— Sobre Ash, ya ha pasado un mes — doy un gran suspiro.

— No lo sé, ya he intentado varias cosas y nada funciona — digo un poco triste, pensé que podríamos ser amigos.

— Deberías ser como Korrina — dice de la nada.

— ¿Que? — preguntó.

— Si, mira — Korrina esta acercándose junto Ash y sus amigos.

Desde que paso el incidente, Korrina y Clemont se han vuelto un poco cercanos, ella dice que se lo encuentra a veces camino al club y suelen hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Veo como habla de forma animada junto ellos, Ash se ve completamente tranquilo mientras ríe sobre cualquier cosa, ¿Como ella tiene la confianza para poder hablarle? Korrina los deja y vuelve hacia nosotras.

— Wow — digo impresionada.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta la rubia confundida.

— Tu le hablaste normal a Ash — digo sin salir de la impresión.

— Si ¿y? —

— ¿Y? Serena ha tratado de hablarle por un mes y tu en ¡5 minutos los hiciste! — dice Shauna también impresionada cómo yo.

— Tampoco es para tanto, solo me ayudará a estudiar — dice como si fuera de lo más normal.

— ¿¡QUE!? — preguntamos ambas asombradas llamando la atención de todos, entre esos la de Ash y su grupo.

— Chicas, están exagerando, solo estaremos en la casa de Clemont el sábado — trata de calmarnos.

— ¿Y por qué no hoy? — preguntó.

— Alain, Barry y yo tenemos práctica y Clemont actividades del club — dice — además, Ash dijo que estaría ocupado en casa.

— ¿Podemos ir? — pregunta Shauna.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundida ante lo que dijo mi amiga.

— ¡Claro! Pero dudo que necesiten ayuda, no tienen problemas con alguna materia — tiene una expresión de confusión ya que tiene razón, nosotras no somos malas estudiantes, en mi caso soy de las mejores.

— Entonces podemos ayudarles, en especial a esos dos — señala a Alain y Barry — ellos lo necesitan.

— Está bien — las 3 sonreímos.

Espere a que el jueves pasara rápido y por fin sea sábado, tengo la esperanza de que mi relación con Ash mejorará, ¡Debo hacerlo! Los nervios me mataban, no les dijimos a los chicos que iríamos, por ende no se cómo reaccionaria Ash, me preocupa, se que es un poco tonto, pero quiero llevarme bien con ese chico.

El día habia llegado, luego de esperar a Korrina en la estación (ya que ella sabe la dirección de Clemont) las 3 nos dirigimos a su casa. Después de unos 10 minutos de caminata, nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa de color amarillo tal y como le había indicado el rubio a mi amiga, tocamos la puerta esperando a que Clemont abriera, pero para nuestra sorpresa fue una niña quien nos atendió.

— ¡Oh por DIOS! ¡CHICAS! — chilla la pequeña de uno años — ¿Quién de ustedes es la novia de mi hermano?

— ¿¡Qué!? — preguntamos confundidas al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Bonnie! ¡Te he dicho varias veces que nunca hagas eso! — llega Clemont regañando a la niña.

— Vamos hermano, no tienes que actuar así frente a tu novia — le da pequeños golpes con el codo acompañado de una sonrisa pícara, provocando que el chico se sonroje un poco.

— Será mejor que dejes de hablar o te las verás conmigo — dice a punto de explotar de la ira causando que la niña corra por miedo — Y-yo, lo siento mucho, ella suele decir esas tonterías no se lo tomen en serio.

— No te preocupes, mis primos suelen ser así — le sonríe Korrina, haciendo que el rubio sonría también pero cambia de expresión al vernos.

— ¿Serena y Shauna? No sabía que también necesitaban ayuda — dice sorprendido.

— No, no, nosotras vinimos a ayudarles, ¿Verdad Serena? — dice Shauna.

— Claro, espero que no estemos molestando — digo apenada

— Pará nada, pasen — Clemont nos guía hacia la sala en la cual ya se encuentran Alain y Barry — menos mal llegaron, ayudar a estos 2 será difícil.

— ¡Oye! — réplico Barry ofendido.

— ¿Donde está Ash? — preguntó.

— Debe estar por- — lo interrumpe el sonido del timbre — ya vengo.

**Pov Ash **

— Hola amigo — le sonrió a Clemont entrando a su casa.

— ¡Espera! — me susurra.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Y por qué susurras? — preguntó confundido.

— Serena y Shauna están aquí! — dice.

— ¿¡Que!? — susurro ahora yo.

— Lo que escuchaste, Serena y Shauna están aquí — repite lo que dijo antes.

— Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué se supone que haga? — estoy empezando a desesperarme

— Vinieron a ayudarnos y no lo sé Ketchum, eres tu quien evitaba hablarles — también suena un poco desesperado.

— Gran ayuda cuatro ojos — mi desesperación cambia a sarcasmo luego de sus palabras.

— Siempre para ayudarte estrellita — al parecer la de el también.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, la dejo salir, sonrió y me dirijo hacia la sala.

— Hola chicos — llamo la atención de todos, iba a seguir cuando veo una pequeña ráfaga rubia abalanzandose sobre mi.

— ¡Ash! ¡Te extrañe! — dice la hermanita de Clemont mientras me abraza.

— Hola enana — la saludo y correspondo su abrazo.

— ¡Oye no soy una enana! ¡El doctor dijo que he crecido! — la pequeña hace un puchero.

— Pues para mi, sigues siendo la misma enana de siempre — sacudo su cabello — ¿Aún le sigues buscando novia al idiota de tu hermano?

— ¡Claro! — exclama la pequeña con orgullo.

— Espera ¿Que? — pregunta el rubio entrando a la sala.

— Oye Ash, ¿Quién de ellas es la novia de mi hermano? — estalló en carcajadas luego de haber escuchado eso.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — trató de recuperar el aire.

— Porque el nunca había invitado a chicas antes —

— Pues lamento decir que ninguna de ellas es su novia — Bonnie baja la cabeza en señal de decepción, pero me coloca a su altura para susurrarle — pero deberías mantener tu vista en tu hermano y la chica rubia.

La niña chilla de la emoción luego de haber dicho eso causando que Clemont se sonroje.

— ¿Que le dijiste? — pregunta

— Nada cuatro ojos, solo le prometí a Bonnie jugar con ella más tarde, ¿Verdad enana? — le guiño

— ¡Claro! Iré a hacer mis tareas — me guiña y sube corriendo a su habitación.

— Tu hermana es adorable — habla una sonriente Serena — ojala y yo pudiera tener una hermanita.

— Créeme esa niña no es adorable.

— Lo dices porque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo buscándote novia — todos reímos por mi comentario, menos Clemont quién está sonrojado por la vergüenza.

— ¿¡No vinieron a estudiar!? — pregunta el rubio para cambiar de tema.

— ¡Si! ¡Que la sesión de estudio empiece! — grita Shauna enérgica.

Todos empezamos a acomodarnos en la mesa, noto como Serena trata de mirarme pero cada vez que se da cuenta que la veo, mira a otra parte, le sonrío para que no se sienta incomoda y pueda tranquilizarse y ella responde con una sonrisa.

Ayudó a Korrina en los temas de inglés y con cada explicación observo como poco a poco avanza rápido, ella dice que es mala, pero si practicará constantemente puede dominar el idioma, a diferencia de ella, Barry le está dando mucho trabajo a Clemont y Shauna, hace media hora empezamos y aun no sabe la diferencia de usos entre "have" y "has", aguanto la risa al ver como mi amigo trata de no explotar. En cambio Alain no le provoca tantos problemas a Serena y ella es buena explicando, hace ver que no es complicado el idioma, aunque noto que tiene unos errores en una de las actividades.

— Esta erróneo — llamó su atención.

— ¿¡Que!? — rio debido a su reacción cuando escucho mi voz.

— Aquí, esta mal — señaló el error que tiene — aquí también, aquí y aquí.

— ¡Que! — exclama desesperadamente al ver que estoy en lo correcto.

— Tienes suerte que aun no llegas a esa actividad con Alain — le susurro — deja que te ayude un momento.

Le digo a Korrina que intente hacer los ejercicios por si sola, como pretexto para no distraerme con Serena, ella le pide lo mismo a Alain, este solo asiente y se centra en su libreta.

— A ver, primero aquí, recuerda que cuando las palabras empiezan con vocales se usa "an" — digo y ella corrije su error — aquí es "are you going to have been working for a long time when you finish this project?"

— Eres increíble — dice asombrada.

— Gracias — le sonrió.

Se forma un corto silencio entre nosotros mientras ella sigue escribiendo, hasta que lo rompe.

— Oye Ash — empieza a hablar — ¿Hice algo mal el día que te mostré el instituto?

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido.

— Es que, luego de eso, parece como si me evitarás — su voz suena triste.

— Y-yo — trago saliva y le vuelvo a sonreír — No hiciste nada malo, es mas fuiste muy buena conmigo y Clemont.

— Entonces, ¿Porque me evi- —

— Si te estuviera evitando ¿Por que te estoy ayudando? — volvemos a quedar en silencio pero vuelvo a hablar — disculpame.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —

Por lastimarte mientras te evitaba.

— No lo sé, siento que debo hacerlo — le sonrió una vez más — y ¡Listo! Hemos corregido todo.

Ella se sorprende al ver lo rápido que le tomó corregir sus errores, la conversación la habia distraído y no se dio cuenta que había terminado hace unos minutos, su cara de asombro pasó a una de tristeza por unos segundos pero la cambió por una sonrisa.

— Gracias — sonríe alegremente.

— D-de, de nada — tartamudeo un poco.

Ella vuelve con Alain revisando si había algún error. ¿Por qué me puse así al ver su sonrisa? Es la primera vez que me pasa, vamos Ash ¡Concéntrate! No debo relacionarme tanto con esta chica, es por mi carrera.

Si no fuera por su sonrisa, podria decir que ese cambio de expresión me recuerda a mi.

Luego de terminar ingles y literatura, junto con contracciones por parte de Barry al no saber nada sobre los temas, por fin venía matemáticas, debo enfocarme en las explicaciones de Clemont, no perderé para nada ese examen solo porque ese viejo no explica bien. Íbamos a empezar cuando un sonido nos interrumpo.

— Oigan, ¿Podríamos comprar algo de comer? — pregunta Barry apenado ya que el sonido venía de su estómago.

— Por favor, también muero de hambre — dice Alain.

— Cuando veníamos vimos una repostería cerca — dice Serena — ¿Vamos?

— ¡Pastel! — gritan los dos chicos.

— ¿Alguien dijo pastel? — dice la pequeña Bonnie entrando como un rayo a la sala.

— Recuerda que no puedes comer mucho dulce — le dice Clemont a Bonnie.

— Pero yo quiero pastel — coloca ojitos de perrito la niña — por favor hermano.

— ¡Esta bien! — no se resiste a los encantos de su hermana.

— Me traen uno de chocolate — digo.

— Espera, ¿No vienes? — pregunta Shauna.

— Le prometí a esta enana que jugaría con ella — señaló a Bonnie.

— Entonces yo puedo ay- — interrumpo a Serena.

— No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme solo de Bonnie — la pequeña asiente a mi favor — además, fuiste tu la de la idea.

Le sonrió una vez más para que su expresión triste cambie por lo menos a una sonrisa, aunque parece que no llegó a sus ojos, ya que se mantuvo cabizbaja mientras salía de la casa, mierda.

— Adiós — Bonnie sacude su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose, para luego arrastrarme con fuerza hacia el segundo piso.

— ¿Que pasa Bonnie? — preguntó sorprendido debido a la fuerza con la que me jala mi brazo.

— Quiero mostrarte algo — me lleva a su habitacion.

El color rosa sigue dominando la habitación, hay juguetes por todo el piso, también varios pósteres de dibujos animados y cantantes, su cama sigue siendo rosa y tiene muchos peluches.

— ¿Que es lo que me quieres mostrar? — le pregunto, pero esta vez con curiosidad.

— Esto — saca una máquina de karaoke.

— ¿Karaoke? — estoy confundido.

— Cuando sea grande quiero ser una cantante famosa como tu — sonríe inocentemente, sus palabras me asombraron.

— ¿P-por qué? — aún no salgo de mi asombro.

— Una vez, mi colegio hizo una obra de teatro — empieza a contar la historia — al principio no quería hacerlo, pero mi hermano no estaba para jugar conmigo, entonces decidí actuar en la obra.

— Y después de eso, ¿Quisiste ser cantante? —

— ¡Si! ¡Fui una princesa! Todos sonreían mientras cantaba — sus ojos comenzaban a brillar mientras tenía una gran sonrisa — quiero que la gente sonría mientras canto, así como tu lo haces.

Siento culpa, no solo he lastimado a Serena, también lastime a Bonnie, recuerdo cuando estábamos en ciudad Snowbelle, Clemont estaba viendo varios videos en su celular lo que parecía ser una obra con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, era Bonnie y nunca lo supe, he separado a una niña de su hermano mayor.

— disculpa Bonnie — es la segunda vez que repito la palabra en el día.

— No es tu culpa — niega con la cabeza — se que tu y mi hermano suelen irse de la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pero lo hacen para que las personas sonrían.

— Pero —

— Pero nada — me interrumpe — cuando ustedes se van, yo extraño a mi hermano, pero tu lo necesitas para que no estés solo, eso es lo que dice mi hermano.

— Ese tonto — rio debido a lo que dijo Bonnie — sabes, también te quiero mostrar algo.

— ¿Que es? — pregunta al ver cuando saco mi celular.

— Hace unos meses hice una colaboración con una amiga — sonrió al recordar el momento que grabamos esa canción — la canción saldrá en unas semanas, así que eres una de las primeras personas en escucharla.

— ¿¡En serio!? — chilla al escuchar mis palabras.

— Si, así que es un secreto ¿Okay? — le susurro como si fuera algo confidencial (en parte lo es).

— ¡Si! — reproduzco la canción y casi grita al escuchar la voz de ella — es ¿¡ARIA!?

— Parece que conoces a mi amiga — ella empieza a saltar mientras sigue la canción.

Recuerdo el día que está canción fue grabada, fue la primera que pude escribir sin tener alguna restricción, estaba completamente nervioso, pero Aria me calmo, estuvimos horas y horas en el estudio, con tal de que fuera perfecto, ver a Bonnie bailar, me hace dar cuenta que si salió perfecto. Esta a punto de empezar mi verso, agarro el micrófono del karaoke y empiezo a cantar.

— ¡Ese eres tu! — yo sigo cantando mi parte con una gran sonrisa.

Canto el coro y Bonnie sigue bailando, luego de que terminará la canción, Bonnie empezó a preguntarme sobre Aria, como la había conocido y por que hicimos la colaboración, le cuento todo al respecto mientras esperamos a que los demás llegarán. Hablar con ella hizo que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido que los chicos habían llegado.

— Ash, Bonnie, trajimos sus pasteles — grita Clemont desde el primer piso.

— Vamos — me levanto del piso y empiezo a caminar a la puerta.

— Ash ¡Espera! — dice la pequeña, juega con sus dedos un poco nerviosa mientras se acerca a mi — que consejo me darías para ser una gran cantante como tu y Aria.

— ¿Que consejo te daría? — me arrodilló colocandome a su altura — Nunca dejes de soñar, nunca te rindas, siempre mantén tu sonrisa a pesar de las adversidades y lee bien tus contratos.

— ¿Que es un contrato? — pregunta confundida la niña.

— Algo que sabrás en el futuro — me levanto y le ofrezco la mano con una sonrisa — vamos.

Bajamos las escaleras y vemos a Shauna, Alain y Barry con una gran sonrisa, Clemont y Korrina están hablando, haciendo que Bonnie pegue un pequeño salto y a Serena ¿Enojada?

— ¿Por qué Serena está enojada? — preguntó llamándo la atención de todos.

— Pues, cuando regresamos de la repostería vimos a Calem — dice Alain.

— Y como el vio los pasteles creyó que eran para el — agrega Barry.

— Por eso Serena se enojo y le dijo que eran para ti y Bonnie, formando una discusión a mitad de la calle — termina Shauna.

— Ese imbecil, quería quitarles sus pasteles — dice molesta Serena.

— Jajaja jajaja — vuelvo a llamar la atención debido a mi risa — disculpen, ese chico es un idiota — aclaro mi garganta — gracias.

— Gracias Serena — Bonnie corre hacia Serena sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a mi.

— Era lo menos que podía hacer — acaricia el cabello de la pequeña rubia — ve por tu pastel.

La pequeña corre a la mesa por su pedazo no sin antes que Clemont le dé un sermón sobre no comer rápido. Me acerco hacia Serena.

— Otra vez gracias — le sonrió — deberías golpear ya a ese tipo, he visto como se acerca a ti y lo mucho que te molesta.

— Lo sé, pero — suspira — el era mi amigo y un buen chico, no se que le paso.

— Pues creo que debería alejarse de ti — voy por mi pedazo de pastel — si no se las verá con nosotros.

QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO ASH, ¿Por qué dije eso? Solo respira y camina hacia tu pastel como si no hubieras dicho nada, luego de esperar mucho por fin puedo probar mi pastel, esta ¡Delicioso! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude comer pastel tranquilo, bueno, no tanto porque tengo a Clemont diciendo que coma rápido.

— ¡No me molestes mientras como! — le grito.

— ¿Quieres pelear estrellita? — me provoca.

— Estas buscando que esta vez sea yo el que rompa tus lentes, cuatro ojos — le provocó.

— O-o-oigan — balbucea Alain nervioso.

— ¡QUE! — le gritamos al mismo tiempo.

— Debemos estudiar matemáticas — el tono de su voz es agudo, como si lo fuéramos a golpear.

— Tiene razón — volvemos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Nos volvimos a acomodar y Clemont empezó a explicarnos los temas, no voy a mentir, el es mucho mejor que Rowan, no me siento perdido y estoy entendiendo completamente, sabía que el no me iba a defraudar. También nos ayudaron las chicas, su método para explicar es diferente al de mi amigo, pero aún así me ayuda a entender los temas, estoy más que listo para ese examen.

Luego de unas horas, ya habíamos terminado de estudiar, era de noche y todos apenas acababan de irse, me encontraba frente la puerta con Clemont.

— Sabía que podía entender los temas con tus explicaciones — digo entusiasmado.

— No te confíes tanto — rasca su nuca mientras suspira — practica en las 2 semanas que tenemos.

— Claro que lo haré — hago una especie de saludo militar — oye, la próxima vez dime que Bonnie tiene una obra para que puedas ir.

— ¿Te lo dijo? — asiento, vuelve a suspirar — no quería molestar ese día.

— ¿Molestarme? Clemont, sabes que no es una molestia ver a tu hermanita cuando te necesita — le digo — yo mismo pude manejar todo ese día.

— Ha! Lo dudo — ríe.

— La próxima vez no dudes en decírmelo — le sonrió.

— Está bien Ketchum — me sonríe — adiós.

— adiós — me despido de él.

En el camino a casa no pude sacarme de la mente a Serena, se que no hablamos mucho, pero me entristece haberla lastimado, debo compensarlo de alguna forma sin arriesgar mi carrera, también aun me sigo preguntado por qué le dije eso, bueno, al menos no dije que Calem se las vería conmigo, demonios, ¿Que esta haciendo esa chica? Al menos los exámenes me ayudaran para sacarla de mi cabeza, ¡Debo hacerlo!

* * *

**Hello gente, ¿como les va en su vida? Pues este capítulo fue algo tranquilo, un poco de como la vida estudiantil golpea a Ash con exámenes, además de seguir evitando a Serena para que no sepa que el es Ashton, pero a pesar de eso no la puede sacar de su mente, anyways, nos vemos en otro capítulo :) **


	5. Los exámenes

**Pov Serena **

Es una hermosa tarde de domingo en ciudad Lumiose, una tarde increíble para salir a tomar el sol, ver las flores crecer, disfrutar del día, eso quisiera yo, pero estoy en mi cama junto a una gata a mi lado, mientras Shauna lee algo sobre alguna de las clases que hemos visto. Si, los exámenes son mañana y estamos estudiando todo lo que nuestro cerebro pueda mantener, aunque también Ash Ketchum ha estado en mi cerebro.

Desde esa sesión de estudio, primero me evita, luego me ayuda y me dice que si Calem me sigue molestando, va a interferir, que chico tan raro. Al menos se que ha estado enfocado en los exámenes estas 2 semanas, mantiene sus ojos en libros y siempre está en la biblioteca junto Korrina y sus amigos.

— ¡Serena! — el chasquido de sus dedos me saca de mis pensamientos.

— Disculpa, ¿Que decías? — preguntó.

— Que Ash es muy guapo —

— ¿¡QUE!? — grito sorprendida haciendo que Cleo despierte de su sueño en un salto, causando que Shauna explote en carcajadas.

— T-tu cara, debiste verla — trata de mantener su respiración por la risa.

— No es divertido Shauna, ¡Hiciste que despertará a Cleo! — le lanzo lo más cercano a mi mano (por suerte una almohada) molesta.

— No lo pude evitar — sigue riendo — tu cara grita Ash Ketchum.

— ¿¡Q-que!? — siento que mi cara se pone roja por el comentario de mi amiga — q-que dices Shauna, deja de bromear!

— ¿Te gusta? — sonríe de forma pícara.

— ¡Para nada! — me sobresalto al punto de sorprender a Shauna — quiero decir, a penas lo conozco desde hace un mes, como me va a gustar.

Veo la cara de duda en mi amiga pero es la verdad, no lo negaré, el es guapo, atlético y un buen estudiante (excepto por matemáticas), además de que le gusta ayudar a los demás, pero solo lo conozco por un mes, no se nada sobre el.

— Oye Serena — empieza a hablar — ahora que hablamos de Ash ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó confundida.

— Me refiero a que, si no tienes la sensación de haberlo visto antes— dice

— No, ¿Por qué? — frunzo el ceño por la confusión

— Es que, me recuerda un poco a Asht- —

— ¿Todo bien hija? — pregunta mi madre entrando a la habitación — te escuché gritar.

— Si mamá, no te preocupes — le digo.

— Esta bien, traje unas galletas y bebidas para ustedes chicas, deben descansar un poco de tanto estudio — sonríe dejando la bandeja de galletas en una mesa junto las gaseosas.

— Gracias mamá — me levanto de mi cama para ir a darle un abrazo, debido al trabajo solo tenemos los fines de semana para estar juntas.

— De nada hija, no se esfuercen tanto —

— Gracias señora Grace — dice Shauna agarrando una de las galletas antes de meterla en su boca.

— De nada Shauna — ríe un poco al ver a mi amiga disfrutar de la comida — ¿Donde esta Korrina?

— Ella tenía que hacer algunas cosas con su familia y no podía estudiar con nosotras hoy — le digo.

— Bueno hija, estaré abajo viendo una película — me informa.

— Okay — cierra la puerta y vuelvo a dirigirme a Shauna — ahora ¿que decías de Ash?

— Nada, olvidalo — vuelve a agarrar otra galleta.

— Está bien — voy hacia las galletas y agarro una — pero siento que el actúa raro conmigo.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunta esta vez confundida mi amiga.

— Después de el día en que le mostramos el instituto me estuvo evitando, y el día de la sesión de estudios me hablaba como si nada — dejo salir mis pensamientos desesperada.

— Tal vez le gustas pero tiene miedo de decirte lo que siente — vuelve a sonreír pícaramente.

— Deja de decir tonterías — suspiro al ver como Shauna se ríe de mi — mejor sigamos estudiando.

Me preguntó qué estará haciendo, espera ¿Que? ¡No Serena! ¡Concéntrate!

**Pov Ash**

— Achu! — estornudo de la nada.

— ¿Te enfermaste? — pregunta Clemont mientras lee un libro.

— No, tal vez alguien esté hablando sobre mi — digo.

— Pues eres un artista popular, ¿Quien no hablaría de ti? — no quita la vista de su libro.

— Buen punto — le quito el libro de sus manos.

— ¡Oye! — se sobresalta debido a mi acción.

— Callate, vas a molestar a los clientes — observó como varias personas colocan su vista en nosotros.

— Dame mi libro — trata de arrebatar el libro de mis manos.

— Si estas aquí, se supone que debes ayudarme —

— ¡Te estoy dando apoyo moral! ¿¡Que mas quieres!? — réplica molesto.

— Que dejes de comer y me ayudes con los pedidos, debemos estudiar — gruñe un okay mientras recoge su mochila y se dirige a cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿Por fin lo convenciste? — pregunta mi hermano.

— Si — doy un suspiro y le entrego el libro — esconde ese libro.

— Esta bien, pero trabaja rápido, debes estudiar — me dice.

— Gracias por el recordatorio hermano — digo sarcásticamente.

Es domingo y lo sé, se supone que deba estar estudiando ya que mañana son los exámenes, pero desde que me he tomado un descanso de mi carrera, a veces suelo ayudar a mamá en el restaurante, en especial los fines de semana, cuando la clientela es mucho mayor y este domingo no sería la excepción. Como suele haber un tiempo específico cuando hay muchos clientes, decidí llamar a Clemont para que nos ayudara acá, pero lo único que hizo fue pedir un pastel y sentarse a leer su libro hasta que por fin pude quitárselo.

— Listo — llega Clemont irritado luego de cambiar su ropa por el uniforme de trabajo.

— Ve y limpia la mesa de allá — le señala Red a Clemont — Ash toma el pedido de ese grupo de allá.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia lo que nos pidió mi hermano mientras el sigue dando indicaciones a los demás. Es un grupo de chicas 3 chicas, al parecer de mi edad, ríen sobre cualquier cosa hasta que su vista se pone en mi.

— Buenas tardes señoritas ¿Puedo tomar su orden? — les sonrió.

— Si, este yo solo quiero una malteada de chocolate — dice una de las chicas.

— Yo quiero una limonada junto un pastel de Vainilla — me sonríe la segunda chica.

Mi vista pasa a la tercera chica, mi cara cambia un poco a la confusión al verla, parecía nerviosa y miraba hacia otro lado cada vez que teníamos contacto visual, sus amigas se dan cuenta.

— Anabel ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunta la primera chica preocupada.

— Y-yo esto, y-y-yo — le sonrió para calmarla — también solo quiero una malteada de chocolate, por favor.

— Entonces, 2 malteadas de chocolate, una limonada y un pastel de vainilla — repito para confirmar su pedido.

— Si — dice la segunda chica.

— Esta bien, pronto traeré sus pedidos — le sonrió a "Anabel" antes de ir a la cocina, ella miró a otro lado debido a mi acción.

Río un poco mientras camino, ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que alguien estaba nervioso con verme, recuerdo que Serena también estuvo nerviosa cuando nos vimos en el M&G.

Serena... ¡SERENA! Lo había olvidado por completo, he estado estudiando estas 2 semanas que dejé de lado a Serena, demonios! Debo hacer algo, pero será mejor que este concentrado en el trabajo.

Entro a la cocina y veo como los cocineros trabajan arduamente, les sonrió a los pocos que levantaron la vista en el momento que entre y me dirijo a los que se encargan de realizar los postres.

— ¡Nueva orden! — bajo mi mirada hacia la pequeña libreta — 2 malteadas de chocolate, 1 limonada y 1 pastel de vainilla.

— Estará listo en 10 minutos — me dice uno de los cocineros para volver a su trabajo.

— Gracias — sonrió y salgo de la cocina.

Veo de lejos a Clemont discutir en una de las mesas, suspiro debido a la acción infantil de mi amigo, me acerco para detener la discusión, su ruido está molestando a varios clientes.

Le doy un codazo en su estómago para que se calle y le sonrió en forma de disculpa a los clientes.

— Por favor disculpen el mal comportamiento de mi amigo — sigo disculpándome hasta que me doy cuenta de quienes son los clientes — oh! Son ustedes.

— Hola Ash — saluda sorriente Barry.

— Hola — dice Alain.

— Asi que por esto era tanto alboroto — miró a Clemont que aún trata de recuperarse del golpe.

— ¿Que mierda te pasa Ketchum? — pregunta molesto Clemont mientras soba su estómago.

— ¡Hey! Hay niños en este lugar — le reprochó su vocabulario — además, estabas molestando a varios clientes, de nuevo.

— No es mi culpa que este par haya venido aca — señala a los chicos.

— Solo vinimos a estudiar, pedimos unos cafés pero el se negaba — se defiende Barry.

— Pueden pedir café en la barra — señaló la barra, Clemont sonríe de forma victoriosa debido a mis palabras — además tu no puedes tratar mal a los clientes.

— Así es — sonríe con victoria Barry — bien iré por esos cafés.

— Ve a atender a esa mesa y no pelees con ellos — le ordenó, el refunfuña mientras se va.

— Que ruidosos — dice Alain mientras saca unos libros de su mochila.

— Tienes razón — suspiro — parecen unos niñitos.

— Oye, ¿Que no sueles llevar lentes? — pregunta, cosa que me toma desprevenido.

— Ah, pues, esto — balbuceo nervioso, había olvidado que esos lentes sólo los uso en el instituto y en la calle, para verme diferente a "Ashton" — se rompieron un poco, asi que decidí usar lentes de contacto — rio nervioso mientras rasco mi nuca, el solo me ve.

— Entiendo — sonríe, parece que si se lo creyó — pronto volverá Barry, creo que deberías seguir trabajando, no queremos molestarte.

— No te preocupes, en 30 minutos terminaré aquí, Clemont y yo también debemos estudiar — digo.

— Entonces Clemont puede seguir ayudándonos — dice.

— Con el humor que tiene dudo que pueda ayudarme — río

— ¿De qué hablan? — pregunta Barry llegando junto 2 cafés.

— De qué debes estudiar o si no el entrenador Bruno te sacara del equipo — vuelvo a reír debido la expresión del rubio, también veo a Alain, el puede ser tranquilo, pero la idea de ser echado del equipo le aterra.

Me despido de ellos y vuelvo a mi trabajo, limpio una de las mesas mientras espero a que el pedido de Anabel y sus amigas este listo, lo cual si no estoy mal, ya han pasado los 10 minutos, por ello me dirijo a la cocina y como había pensado, ya se encontraba listo, pongo la cocina en las bandejas y me dirijo hacia la mesa de nuevo.

Como la primera vez, se encontraban hablando amistosamente hasta que ponen su vista en mi, las 2 chicas me sonríen, pero Anabel mira hacia otro lado.

— Bien, 1 limonada junto un pastel de vainilla — dejó ambos alimentos junto a la chica que lo pidió — y 2 malteadas de chocolate.

— Gracias — sonrie la primera.

— Que disfruten su comida — les sonrió y vuelvo una vez más al trabajo.

Tantos pedidos, tantas veces que entre y salí de la cocina y tantas veces que tuve que golpear a Clemont por querer discutir con los clientes, en especial Alain y Barry, comparado a mi vida como cantante esto no es nada y me gusta.

Solo me faltaba terminar un encargo (casualmente tenía que ver con Anabel) solo era la cuenta y ya podria salir a terminar de estudiar para los exámenes, me dirijo una ultima vez a la mesa, y tomo la cuenta de los alimentos que consumieron, pagan y se levantan de sus asientos, con dirección a la puerta, hasta que una de ellas se acerca hacia mi.

— Ten — me entrega un papel.

— ¿Que es esto? — preguntó confundido.

— Tomalo como una propina — guiña un ojo para luego dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Reviso que es tiene el papel y es un numero junto "Anabel" escrito, rio un poco debido a que estoy 100% seguro que fue una de sus amigas quien escribió eso, imaginar la escena cuando ella se entere de lo que hicieron sus amigas es cómico.

Guardo el papel en mi bolsillo y busco a mi hermano para informarle que ya termine.

— esta bien — dice mi hermano mientras escribe algo en su libreta — saca a Clemont de aquí, molesta a la gente.

Ese idiota, creo que había escuchado lo que dijo Red, porque se encontraba camino hacia los vestidores, suspiro mientras también me dirijo a cambiar mi ropa, la idea del cuatro ojos ayudando no fue la mejor y casi causa problemas.

— Por fin, terminamos — dice mi amigo mientras termina de acomodar su ropa.

— Como se nota que amas trabajar — le digo sarcásticamente hace 5 minutos que entro y ya tiene su ropa normal puesta.

— Hago mi mayor esfuerzo — agrega con ironía.

— Agradece que todos me conocen en este lugar, si no serias hombre muerto — empiezo a cambiar el uniforme por mi ropa — sabes las molestias que causaste?

— Si hubieras dejado que leyera mi libro esto no hubiera pasado — se excusa.

— ¡Deja de excusarte! Si te pedí ayuda es para terminar el trabajo rápido, ¿que hora es? — pregunto.

— 6:30 PM — responde mirando su celular.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó desesperado, empiezo a cambiar mi ropa de forma más rápida para irme de aquí.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta confundido el rubio.

— Es demasiado tarde — terminó de cambiarme, guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y salgo del lugar con Clemont detrás mío — Red ya me voy.

— Okay! Mamá llegará a las 9 — me informa.

Salgo del lugar y veo a Alain y Barry quienes al parecer nos estaban esperando.

— Por fin — habla el rubio — pensamos que se quedarían hasta la noche.

— ¿Que hacen todavía aquí? — pregunta el cuatro ojos.

— Pues estudiaremos con ustedes — sonrie Barry — ¿verdad Alain?

El solo asiente.

— Cómo sea vámonos rápido — empezamos a correr desde el restaurante a mi casa.

Normalmente caminando demoramos media hora, pero debido a mi desesperación debido a la falta de tiempo para estudiar, acortamos el tiempo a 15 minutos mientras corríamos, pero por fin llegamos a casa.

— Espera — me detiene Barry antes de abrir la puerta — ¿Esta no es la Avenida Verano?

— ¿Que? Si ¿Por que? — pregunto.

— ¡La gente rica vive aquí! — exclama el rubio a punto de llegar a los gritos.

— ¿Que? Barry, no soy rico, deja de creer en lo que lees por Internet — digo un poco molesto por la perdida de tiempo que esto está tomando — que sea una de las avenidas principales no significa que todos estén forrados en dinero, Clemont vive cerca de la torre prisma!

— Hey no me metas en esto! — dice el otro rubio.

— El punto es, como puedes ver no vivo en una mansión, ahora entremos, estamos perdiendo tiempo — abro la puerta y entramos.

— Tu álbum y sencillos certificados platino dicen lo contrario — susurra Clemont para que solo yo pueda escucharlo, le doy otro codazo en su estómago, el sabe que me molesta las bromas relacionadas con el dinero.

— Alain podrías pasarme esa silla — ignoro las quejas de dolor de mi amigo y empezamos a estudiar.

Nos organizamos en la sala, no era nada nuevo, era los mismos temas que habíamos estudiado por las últimas 2 semanas, y se que desesperarme fue una completa estupidez, pero entre más tiempo tenga para seguir adquiriendo conocimiento, es mucho mejor para mi.

Clemont volvio a explicarnos una vez más las ecuaciones para poder realizar los ejercicios de matemáticas, mientras que yo evaluaba a Alain y Barry en el orden gramátical de las oraciones en inglés, pasamos horas estudiando (incluso pedimos pizza) hasta que el momento que llegó mi madre, fue cuando los 2 chicos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, dejándome a mi al cuatro ojos estudiar hasta lo que podamos.

... ... ...

La alarma de mi celular sonaba, dando inicio a un nuevo día, el sol llega a mis ojos causando que poco a poco vaya despertando, frotó mis ojos, para luego dar un gran bostezo, veo a Clemont dormir plácidamente en uno de los sofás, y después veo la pantalla de mi celular causando que mis ojos se abran como platos.

7:40 AM, ¡Los exámenes empiezan en media hora.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Clemont despierta! — llamo a Clemont quien se queja.

— Solo 5 minutos más — se acomoda aún más en el sofá.

— ¡CLEMONT EN MEDIA HORA EMPIEZAN LOS EXÁMENES, VAMOS TARDE! — se levanta enseguida, al escuchar que estábamos yendo tarde.

— ¡Maldición, Ketchum, ¿por qué no me despertaste? — lo miró irónicamente debido a sus palabras – ¡Llama a James!

— ¿Pará qué? — pregunto.

— La camioneta idiota, ¡La camioneta! — dice desesperadamente.

— ¡La Camioneta! — repito y empiezo a marcar su numero — Ve a ducharte.

El asiente y sale como una bala hacia el segundo piso, esto nunca nos habia pasado, siempre tratamos de ser lo más puntual posible.

— Hola — habla James mediante el teléfono.

— ¡James! — aclaró mi voz para sonar calmado — James ¿como te va?

— Conozco ese tono ¿Que quieres? — podría jurar que esta entre cerrando sus ojos al decir esas palabras, doy un suspiro.

— Recuerdas esa vez que negué ir al instituto en la camioneta — le digo.

— Si, Clemont me dijo que te perdiste — trago saliva ante lo que dijo, ese idiota de Clemont me las pagará.

— Pues la necesito ahora, podrías enviarla? — le pregunto en tono de súplica.

— Claro, estara ahí en 20 minutos — dice.

— ¡20 MINUTOS! ¡LA NECESITO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE! — grito completamente desesperado.

— E-esta bien, estará ahí lo más pronto posible —

— Gracias — cuelgo la llamada y dejo salir aire.

— ¡Ash ya puedes entrar a ducharte! — me informa Clemont desde el segundo piso.

Voy corriendo hacia el baño, me doy cuenta que ni mi madre ni hermano se encuentra en casa, se que Red se quedo en casa de un amigo y que mamá sale al restaurante mucho antes, pero no me despertó, lo cual es raro.

Dejo de pensar en ello y entro a la ducha, debo apurarme lo más pronto posible, paso el jabón por mis extremidades y después dejo que el agua se lo lleve, salgo, pongo una de las toallas por mi cintura y voy a mi habitación, Clemont ya salía listo, entro y empiezo a ponerme el uniforme, acomodo un poco mi camisa, limpio un poco los zapatos, me pongo los lentes y busco mi mochila para salir.

Vuelvo a revisar mi celular, 7:55, 15 minutos, escucho el sonido de la camioneta afuera de mi casa y Clemont y yo salimos rápido del lugar, entramos al vehículo y le dijimos al conductor que fuera los más rápido posible.

**Pov Serena**

Normalmente estaría nerviosa por los exámenes, pero hoy es diferente, creo que dormir tranquilamente ayuda, me siento fresca para realizar cada examen, voy caminado hacia el instituto mientras escucho algo de Ashton, creo que el también me ayuda a animar este día, me pregunto que hará ahora, tal vez está descansando luego de el tour o debe estar en el estudio trabajando en AB2.

Saludo al profesor que está en la entrada y me dirijo hacia el salón, pauso la canción que estaba sonando y quito los audífonos de mis oídos, entró al salón de clase y puedo observar a gente estresada, otros rezando para pasar los exámenes, algunos siguen estudiando y otros, bueno, se resignaron y duermen como si nada, coloco mis cosas en mi pupitre y me doy cuenta de algo raro.

Ash y Clemont aún no llegan, usualmente son los primeros en estar aquí, Alain y Barry están en sus respectivos asientos (siendo del grupo de personas que siguen estudiando), mis amigas se acercan a mi con sus características sonrisas.

— Buenos días Serena — saluda una alegre Shauna.

— Buenos días — le devuelvo el saludo.

Una vez más, observó los asientos de Ash y Clemont, mi vista no me está fallando, ellos aún no han llegado.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Korrina.

— Si, solo que es raro no ver a Ash y Clemont, suelen estar aquí temprano — rio un poco ante mi comentario.

— Eeeehhhh — Shauna me mira de forma rara.

— ¿Q-que pasa Shauna? — preguntó nerviosa.

— Pensé que no te gustaba Ash — sigue mirándome de forma rara.

— ¡Y es la verdad! — casi doy un grito — además, también mencioné a Clemont.

— Ay Serena, no hay necesidad de usar a Clemont como excusa — me deja confundida con su comentario.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunta la rubia.

— A ti te gusta Clemont — Señala a Korrina — y a ti Ash, caso resuelto.

— ¡QUEEEEEE! — gritamos Korrina y yo al unísono.

— ¡A mi no me gusta Clemont! — dice Korrina completamente sonrojada.

— ¡Y a mi no me gusta Ash! — digo, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas también.

— Korrina, Korrina, no hay necesidad de negarlo, he visto que eres muy cercana a él —

— ¡Porque nos encontramos camino a nuestros clubes! Ese no es motivo para decir que me gusta, ¡SOLO LO CONOZCO POR UNA MES! — deja salir el montón de palabras mi amiga, dejándome sorprendida.

— Pero si no te gusta ¿Por qué te desesperas? — creo que Shauna callo a Korrina con esas palabras, se dirije a mí — y tu Serena, tarde o temprano admitirás que te gusta Ash.

— ¿Por qué no mejor haces silencio? Todos nos están observando — le digo, ella ve todo el salón y nos ve un poco apenada.

— ¿En serio te gusta ese perdedor? — mis ojos se colocan en blanco cuando escucho la molesta voz de Calem.

Se acerca a nosotros junto a Tierno y Trevor a su lado, que buena forma de arruinar mi día.

— ¿Un problema con que me llegue a gustar Ash? — preguntó molesta.

— Existen mejores partidos que el — arrogancia es lo único que sale de su boca.

— ¿Cómo quien? — vuelvo a preguntar.

— Lo estás viendo ahora mismo —

— ¿Tu? — rio un poco con ironía — Calem, entre tu y yo, sabemos que hay mejores que tu.

— Pues no veo que haya alguien mejor — un "así es" sale de la boca de Tierno, Trevor solo se limita a mantener silencio — deberías dejar de negar que te atraigo.

Se dirige a su asiento acompañado de los 2 chicos, pensaba decirle pero sería una pérdida de mi tiempo.

— Oye Calem — lo llama Alain — no olvides que si no fuera por ese "perdedor" hubieras golpeado a Serena.

— Ese "perdedor" debe ser mucho mejor en el fútbol que tu, para atrapar un balón a esa velocidad — agrega Barry.

Algunas risas suenan ante las palabras de ambos chicos, Calem les da una mirada llena de furia, pero parece que no les da importancia, ya que ellos vuelven a mirar sus libretas y segur estudiando.

— Ese idiota — dice Shauna enojada.

— Me sorprende que no te hayas metido entre esos dos — Korrina tiene razón, también me sorprende que Shauna se haya mantenido callada.

— No había necesidad de hacerlo, alguien más lo iba a hacer — mira a Alain y luego a Barry.

Tiene razón, sus amigos no dejarían que insulten su nombre cuando él no se encuentre.

— ¿Que hora es? — preguntó para olvidarnos de Calem.

— 8:09 AM — responde Korrina viendo su reloj.

— Pronto empiezan los exa- —

— ¡LLEGAMOS! — abre la puerta Ash llamando la atención de todos — ¡Lo logramos!

* RING RING * suena la campana.

— P-p-por po-poco — entra Clemont completamente cansado.

— Deberías mejorar tu condición física, cuatro ojos — le dice como si nadie estuviera mirando y fuera todo normal.

— Prefiero ser un vago a estar en constante ejercicio como tu — dice Clemont.

— ¡Creímos que no vendrían! — se acerca a la escena Barry junto Alain.

— ¿Que pasó con ustedes? — pregunta Alain.

— Pues, nos quedamos dormidos después de estudiar mucho — Ash rasca su nuca, al parecer por la vergüenza.

Poco a poco el alboroto que causó la entrada de Ash se iba disipando, varios vuelven a lo que realizaban antes, Clemont se ubica en su pupitre para seguir desfalleciendo, en cambio Ash se ubica en suyo para seguir hablando con sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado, al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo seguía observando debido a que me dio una sonrisa, yo al instante cambie mi vista a mi libreta debido a tal acción, Shauna por su parte se burlaba de mi por haber reaccionado de esa forma y Korrina esta hablando con Clemont, al parecer para ayudarle a mejorar su físico.

— Buenos días estudiantes — entra el profesor Sycamore vivaz como siempre, entraba con varios paquetes de hojas — como pueden observar aquí están los exámenes, por favor vayan a sus ubicados asientos para empezar lo mas antes posible.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras se organizaban debido a sus palabras, luego de unos minutos el profesor iba entregando el primer examen a cada uno de nosotros, la primera asignatura era Biología y teníamos una duración de 1 hora para realizarlo, bueno aquí vamos.

... ... ...

Entonces, si ubico este número aquí, resto a este par y divido este otro, ¡podré encontrar el resultado de x! Han pasado unas horas desde que empezamos los exámenes, se ha realizado el ya antes mencionado de Biología, Literatura y Filosofía, con descansos de 10 minutos, ahora estoy realizando el de matemáticas, en el que por primera vez me siento muy segura, he recordado todas las ecuaciones que Clemont explicaba cuando se hizo esa sesión de estudio, me ha ayudado tanto.

Los únicos que han entregado ese examen han sido Ash y sus amigos, al parecer a ellos les ha servido mucho más el estudio, ya que no sólo en este, también en los exámenes pasados fueron los primeros en entregar sus respectivas pruebas.

— Profesor — alzo la mano — ya termine.

El viene a recoger mi examen y doy un gran suspiro de alivio, después de este examen es la hora del almuerzo y solo queda los exámenes de Inglés, Historia, Química y Física, pero se podría decir que este es el más complicado.

Espero a que los demás terminen mientras escucho música, suena una canción de Gary Oak, no soy muy fan pero no puedo negar que tiene buenas canciones. Ahora que lo pienso, su apellido me suena, creo haberlo escuchado antes, en fin no le doy tanta importancia al asunto, veo que Shauna, después Korrina y después los demás entregan sus exámenes.

Suena la campana dando inicio a la hora del almuerzo, varios se levantan de sus lugares para ir a la cafetería, otros se quedan a hablar con sus amigos, me acerco al pupitre de Shauna ya que se veía un poco desanimada.

— Shauna — la llamo.

— Serena — me preocupó al verla, parece un fantasma.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Que tienes? — pregunto completamente preocupada.

— Serena, dime que ya terminaron los exámenes, dímelo — me ruega.

— No Shauna, aún faltan más — le digo, ella me da un abrazo desesperado.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta Ash, al parecer el y sus amigos no se habían ido.

— Los exámenes — dice Shauna sin soltarse de mi.

— Debe ser el estrés, fueron un poco complicados algunos exámenes — dice Clemont.

— Menos mal y teníamos al mejor profesor de nuestro lado — le da un golpecito en el hombro Barry a Clemont.

— Tiene razón, sin ti estaríamos acabados — dice Alain.

— Puedo confirmar eso — digo, sorprendiendo un poco a Clemont — si no hubiera recordado tus explicaciones de las ecuaciones tal vez me hubiera tomado más tiempo terminar el examen, gracias.

— De nada — se sonroja debido a la pena, mis palabras lo tomaron desprevenido.

— Pareces un tomate — se burla Ash de su amigo.

— A quien llamas tomate, tu — es interrumpido por un sonido.

El sonrojo de Clemont crece más y Ash baja la cabeza de la pena, se escucha otra vez ese sonido.

— Ja ja ja — ríe apenado el azabache.

— ¿Esos son ustedes? — pregunta Shauna por fin soltandose de mi.

— Nosotros... Pues... — Clemont mira hacia otro lado.

— No nos dio tiempo para desayunar — sigue riendo nervioso Ash.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Es la comida más importante del día! ¿¡Como han resistido varias horas sin desayunar!? — pregunta Shauna entre sorprendida y desesperada, la comida es una de las cosas que le importa.

— Los exámenes nos mantuvieron distraídos — dice apenado Ketchum.

— Esto no puede ser así, vamos a la cafetería — Shauna agarra ambas manos de los 2 chicos tomándolos desprevenidos.

Alain, Barry y yo los seguimos, los chicos un poco confundidos ante la reacción de mi amiga, yo en cambio veo la escena con gracia, pero también me preocupa que ellos hayan durado varias horas sin comer.

Después de varias quejas de parte de Ash y Clemont, llegamos a la cafetería, veo a Korrina reprochandonos por habernos demorado mucho tiempo.

Shauna una vez más lleva a ambos chicos a que pidan su comida, Alain y Barry también los siguen, no sin que antes Barry me preguntara que quería yo, le pido un sandwich de pollo junto un jugo de naranja. Korrina me pregunta del por qué Shauna estaba actuando de esa forma, le cuento lo que ocurrió.

— Ya entiendo, no me sorprende tanto que se haya exaltado — ríe la rubia.

— Ahí vienen — observó a mi amiga acercarse con los 4 chicos llevando bandejas en sus manos (obvio Shauna no lleva nada).

— Mi trabajo ha terminado — se siente Shauna en una de las sillas.

— Al menos pudiste habernos ayudado — se queja Clemont.

— Clemont, soy una dama, ustedes deben ayudarme — le dice con un poco de arrogancia.

El rubio le iba a responder, pero el sonido de su estómago causando que murmure quejidos antes de meter comida a su boca. Cada uno de nosotros consumimos nuestros alimentos y hablamos sobre cómo los exámenes han sido difíciles, otros con preguntas tontas y como una vez más, las enseñanzas de Clemont nos ha servido.

— ¿Que pasa? — le pregunta Ash mirando a Alain.

— Pensé que tus lentes se habían dañado — dice mientras da otro bocado de su hamburguesa.

¿A que se referirá? Todos menos Alain y Ash tenemos cara de confusión al escuchar las palabras del primero, el segundo solo ríe nervioso.

— Pues, tuve suerte de encontrar un repuesto antes de venir — sigue riendo con nerviosismo, el otro chico parece que entiende lo que dijo Ash que sigue comiendo como si nada.

Shauna, Korrina y yo intercambiamos una mirada sobre si preguntar a qué se refiere Alain o si solo ignorarlo y seguir como si nada, la última opción fue elegida.

— Hombre ya quiero que estos exámenes terminen — Barry da un suspiro — ¿¡A quien se le ocurrió realizar todos los exámenes en un día!?

— Lo bueno es que volveremos a nuestra rutina sin exámenes — Korrina trata de darle esperanza al chico.

— No lo creo, en unos meses son los exámenes de ingreso para las universidades — habla Shauna.

— Exámenes de ingreso eh — dice Ash mirando a la nada — disculpen, hable sin pensar.

— ¿Que carrera tienen pensado estudiar? — pregunto con curiosidad.

— Arquitectura — el primero en hablar es Alain — Kalos, en especial ciudad Lumiose tienen edificios muy modernos, siempre me han inspirado y quiero poder contribuir con mis propios proyectos, aunque también quiero seguir jugando fútbol en la universidad.

— Yo estudiaré fisioterapia — le sigue Korrina — amo tanto el deporte, que estudiar algo que esta relacionado con mi pasión es emocionante.

— Quiero ser diseñadora de moda — una gran sonrisa se forma en la cara de Shauna — Quiero mi propia línea de ropa y ser alguien como Valerie ¡Ella diseño los trajes que uso Aria en su tour mundial!

— Yo solo quiero dedicarme al fútbol — cruza los brazos Barry.

— ¿Solo eso? — pregunto.

— Pensé que tenías pensado diseño gráfico, recuerdan la gran pancarta que se hizo para el festival escolar hace un año — pregunta Barry, nosotras asentimos, Ash y Clemont niegan, ya que ellos no saben de que hablamos — el la hizo.

— Espera ¿¡En serio!? — exclama Korrina sorprendida.

— También hizo los folletos — agrega Alain a lo que dijo antes.

— Callate, me avergüenzas — dice un sonrojado Barry.

— Pero si lo que hiciste fue increíble — digo impresionada.

— Serena tiene razón — dice Shauna.

— ¡Alguien podría mostrarnos lo que hizo Barry! — casi grita Clemont debido a que no sabía sobre lo que hablábamos, Korrina le pasa su teléfono — ¿Tu hiciste eso? Pensé que eras un idiota con un balón de fútbol como cerebro.

— Gracias por tus palabras Clemont — responde con sarcasmo Barry.

—¡Wow, deberías estar en mi equipo de promoción! — dice Ash mirando la pantalla.

¿Su equipo de promoción? ¿De qué está hablando? Creo que todos nosotros colocamos cara de confusión debido a sus palabras, Clemont mira a Ash luego de ver nuestras reacciones.

— M-me refiero al equipo de promoción del Buen Aroma — dice completamente calmado, lo cual me parece raro, hay algo más de lo que no ha dicho.

— ¿El Buen Aroma? Es uno de los restaurantes más populares de Kalos y en otras regiones como Kanto y Sinnoh, creo que no necesita promoción — ríe Shauna.

— ¿Kanto y Sinnoh? — pregunta el chico confundido.

— Hombre ¿No lo sabes? Y se supone que trabajas allí — dice Barry.

— ¿Trabajas allí? — pregunta Korrina.

— Suelo ayudar cuando tengo tiempo libre, no es gran cosa — ríe un poco — sabía que era popular, pero no pensé que lo era por toda la región e internacionalmente — una sonrisa, al parecer triste se forma en su rostro — en fin ¿Que piensas estudiar tu Serena?

— ¿Yo? Pues aun no he decidido — me siento apenada.

— ¿Y que hay de ustedes 2? — pregunta Shauna.

— ¿Nosotros? P-pues — otra vez vuelve el nerviosismo en Ash.

— Tampoco hemos decidido — habla Clemont.

— ¿No tienes robótica como opción? — pregunta Alain.

— Si, pero por ahora, estoy enfocado en otras cosas — Ash mira a Clemont ante sus palabras.

— Pues yo creo que ustedes deberían estudiar algo relacionado con la música — Shauna señala a Ash y a mi.

— No, no lo creo — se niega Ash.

— También creo lo mismo — apoyo lo que dice.

— Vamos, todos amaron el dueto de esa vez, ella es un ejemplo — todos volteamos a ver una de las mesas, en la cual se encontraba Dawn junto sus amigos.

— Eso solo fue... Un arrebato de mi parte, no soy bueno en la música — se sigue negando Ash.

— Vamos, no seas tan modesto, tocas la guitarra increíble — dice Korrina.

— Tu voz también debe se- — el sonido de la campana interrumpe a Shauna.

— ¡Debemos volver al salón! — casi grita Ash, al parecer aliviado ante el sonido que dice que debemos volver a los exámenes.

Todos menos Ash y Clemont intercambiamos miradas ante la reacción de Ash, pero nos resignamos a sólo dejar las bandejas en su respectivo lugar y dirigirnos al salón.

En el camino seguimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa, menos Ash y Clemont, ellos se mantenían delante de nosotros, hablaban de algo diferente a nosotros, me interesa que es, pero no es de mi incumbencia. Llegamos al salón y luego de desearnos suerte a cada uno de nosotros nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos y empezamos los exámenes faltantes.

... ... ...

Luego de unas horas, ¡Por fin había terminado los exámenes! Luego de haberme despedido de mis amigas y calmar a Shauna diciéndole que le ira bien, caminaba a casa, no pude despedirme de los chicos ya que se habían ido antes que nosotras.

Entró a casa, como siempre Cleo es quien me recibe, subo a mi habitación para cambiar mi uniforme por algo más cómodo y bajo de nuevo para ver un poco de televisión, pero como siempre no encuentro nada interesante aparte de los dibujitos animados. Entro en Twitter para ver que hay de nuevo, pero sin Ashton todo es tranquilo, aunque me llama la atención una publicación.

"_La actriz Miette Baker ha seguido a Ashton en instagram"_

Ahora que recuerdo, Ashton estará en una serie, creo que ella trabajará con el, me emociona ver una nueva faceta en el ¡No puedo esperar!

**Hola gente de todo el mundo, ¿como les va? Nuevo capítulo luego de un mes, al menos lo hice más largo porque aja, un mes sin actualizar es barro, pues ahora conocemos un poco de la vida de Ash sin su carrera y como poco a poco está cambiando con Serena, además de que alguien va a entrar en su vida, como sea, nos vemos en otro mes :) **


	6. PR

**Pov Serena **

Ha pasado una semana desde que ocurrieron los exámenes, el ambiente lleno de estrés que había, volvió a su animado habitual, nos encontrábamos en la hora del almuerzo junto a los chicos, luego de los examenes, solemos juntarnos en grupo para hablar a esta hora, Ash ya no me evita tanto como antes, pero hay algo en el que me inquieta, como si escondiera algo, me da mucha curiosidad saberlo, pero creo que no es asunto mío meterme en su vida personal, no quiero arruinar lo poco que hemos avanzado.

— ¡Anunciaron los resultados! — dice uno de los estudiantes, provocando que la mayoría salga de la cafetería y se dirijan a los pasillos.

— ¿Los resultados? — Shauna palidece al punto de que parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

— ¿Deberíamos ir? — Barry también reacciona como mi amiga.

— Pues eso sería lo normal ¿No? — dice Ash — a todos nos irá bien.

— Agradezco tus palabras, pero normalmente no suelo tener buenos resultados —

— Oye, yo fui quien te ayudo a estudiar, si llegas a salir mal dejaré de llamarme Clemont Volta — se levanta y se dirige a los pasillos, nosotros lo seguimos.

— No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto ¿No eres una de las mejores estudiantes? — le pregunta Ash a Shauna.

— Jeje, pues suelo ponerme muy nerviosa que puedo llegar a ser pesimista — ella rasca su nuca mientras ríe nerviosamente.

— Yo creo en las palabras de Ash, a todos nos irá bien — el me brinda una sonrisa, le respondo con una.

— También creo lo mismo — dice Alain — no estudiamos duro para nada, ¿Verdad Clemont?

El solo sigue caminando hasta el grupo de personas, nos acercamos a ver, habían gente saltando de la alegría, otros llorando al parecer por no tener los resultados que esperaban, atravesamos al montón de gente para poder ver como nos fue.

— ¡Miren! — exclama Korrina.

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver nuestros resultados, Barry quedó en el número 20, Korrina en el 12, Alain en el 11, Shauna en el 8, Ash en el 6, Yo en el 2 y Clemont en la cima.

— ¿Yo logre eso? — pregunta Barry incrédulo, todos a sentimos.

— Nunca dudes de mis enseñan- — Clemont es interrumpido

— ¡CLEMONT! —

El rubio se tira encima del otro rubio con lágrimas de felicidad a pesar de que hay muchas personas entre nosotros, para todos es completamente sorprendente ver como Barry subió tanto comparado a otros exámenes, la influencia que han tenido Ash y en especial Clemont ha sido notoria.

— Bajate de mi, van a pisarnos — se queja el chico de lentes.

— ¡Clemont! ¡Clemont! ¡Gracias! — le agradece con todas sus fuerzas.

— Si, si, de nada, ¡Quítate! — Clemont empuja a Barry para separarse, el se levanta y limpia su uniforme Barry hace lo mismo.

— Hombre, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti — se limpia las pocas lágrimas que quedabas.

— Ahora puedes entrenar tranquilo — le dice Korrina.

— ¡Habrá mucho Barry para rato en el equipo! — celebra el rubio.

— Si es que mantienes tus notas — arruina su pequeña celebración Alain.

— No arruines el momento Alain, tu también hubieras perdido si no fuera por Clemont — se queja Barry debido a las palabras de Alain.

— En eso tienes razón — dice el chico — pero por eso debemos mantener nuestras notas en alto, no depender de Clemont.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo también los ayude! — le recuerda Ash fingiendo molestia, el está muy feliz de que sus amigos hayan pasado las pruebas.

Barry se tira en un gran abrazo al azabache, Alain ríe al ver a los 2 chicos, mientras Clemont trata de hacerse el indiferente, pero en el fondo también está muy feliz.

— Discúlpenme un momento — Ash saca su teléfono mientras se separa de nosotros.

— Nunca ves una escena así todo el día — dice Korrina.

— Tienes razón, cuanta energía — ríe Shauna.

— Me ganaste — me dirijo a Clemont, el me ve confundido — antes que llegaras yo solía estar en la cima.

— ¿No estas molesta por que alguien nuevo te quitara de la cima? — me pregunta el rubio, muevo la cabeza en negación.

— Pará nada, tal vez frustrada, al menos se que encontré a un rival — le extiendo la mano con una sonrisa.

— Ha! Será interesante tenerte como rival — estrecha su mano con la mía también con una sonrisa.

— Clemont — el azabache llama a su amigo.

El rubio se acerca, ellos empiezan a hablar, como muchos estaban empujando, solo pude ver que salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de clases, no le tomó tanta importancia ya que la campana iba a sonar en cualquier momento y no estaba equivocada, la campana sono por ende nos dirigimos hacia el salón también.

Pero para mi sorpresa y al parecer de mis amigas y los chicos, Clemont era el único que estaba en el salón ¿Donde esta Ash? Iba a preguntarle, pero el profesor Rowan había entrado al salón, voy a mi asiento resignada, será mejor que Ash vuelva pronto, o se le hará difícil en esta clase y al parecer el universo conspira en su contra, ya que el profesor decidió tomar lista.

— Ash Ketchum — lo llama.

Nadie dice nada.

— Ash Ketchum — repite su nombre.

— Profesor — Clemont llama su atención.

— ¿Si joven Volta? ¿Sabe del paradero de su amigo? — le pregunta.

— Ash ahora debe encontrarse en la enfermería — dice.

— ¿Se puede saber el motivo? — vuelve a preguntarle.

— Pues, pues, el... ¡Tomó un laxante por error! — esta completamente nervioso.

— ¿Disculpe? — tanto el profesor como todos en el salón estamos confundidos.

¿Un laxante? ¿Pero en qué momento lo hizo? Estuvimos con el cuando estábamos comiendo y no había nada relacionado a eso cerca de su comida.

— Pues si es así, creo que debería ir a —

— ¡NO! — estábamos aún más confundidos ahora, ver a Clemont nervioso es raro, pero verlo gritar a un profesor lo es mucho más — quiero decir, no es necesario hacerlo, ya llamo a su casa, su madre dijo que estaría aquí en 5 minutos.

— Pero creo que —

— No se preocupe por el, siga con su clase — el ríe nervioso, el profesor le da una mirada por unos segundos, pero sigue con su clase.

Algo raro aquí pasa y se que Shauna me arrastrara para descubrilo.

**Pov Ash **

Estába junto a mis amigos revisando nuestros resultados en los exámenes, ¡quedé en la sexta posición! Eso significa ¡En tu cara Rowan! ¡Supere tu maldito examen! Pero todo cambió hasta que recibí una llamada.

Flashback

_— _Disculpenme un momento — me alejo del grupo y sacó mi celular — hola.

— Hola Ash ¿Como te va? — me saluda James.

— Hola James, todo bien — le devuelvo el saludo — ¿Ocurre algo? — le pregunto, el no suele llamarme cuando estoy en el instituto.

— Pues... Necesito que vengas a la disquera — me dice.

— ¿Disculpa? — estoy confundido, se supone que la reunión sobre el sencillo no es aún.

— Dije que necesito que vengas a la disquera — repite.

— Pero, no puedo, en unos minutos vuelvo a clases y es matema- —

— Se que tus clases son importantes, pero esto también lo es — me interrumpe.

— Pero aún no es la reunión sobre el sencillo — le digo.

— No tiene nada que ver con el sencillo, es otra cosa — dice — ya envíe una camioneta a buscarte, te veré después — cuelga.

¿Pero que? Esto es raro, ¿Otra cosa que no es el sencillo? me mencionaron sobre un proyecto que se iba a hacer ¿Será ese el motivo por el cual me llamó James? Además, acaso el ¿Sonaba nervioso?

— Clemont — llamó al rubio.

El se encontraba estrechando la mano de Serena, pensé que estaba interesado en Korrina, tendré que prestarle más atención a mi amigo, el se acerca a mi.

— ¿Que pasa? — me pregunta.

— Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí — se sorprende ante mis palabras.

— Pero que —

— No hay tiempo de explicarlo — empezamos a correr hacia el salón de clases, le explico lo que pasa en el camino.

— Así que eso ocurre — dice con total tranquilidad como se fuera algo normal — pues, ¿sabes el lugar donde se guardan los utensilios y las herramientas? — asiento — ahora debe estar completamente solo, aprovecha y pasa la cerca que está ahí, pero sal de aquí rápido, pronto sonara la campana.

— Gracias — tomó mi mochila, cuando estoy a punto de salir me llama.

— No te preocupes, si preguntan por ti, yo te cubro — me sonrie, le devuelvo la sonrisa y salgo del lugar.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, como dijo Clemont, ya iba a sonar la campana, salgo del edificio y como me dirijo hacia donde me indico mi amigo, y paso la cerca que estaba ahí, saliendo del instituto, fue mas rápido y fácil de lo que pensé.

Fin del flashback

Luego de recibir otra llamada, la camioneta llega y me monto en ella.

— Buenas tardes Ash — me saluda el conductor.

— Hola Jake, ¿como te va? — le pregunto.

— Excelente ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Pudiste llegar al instituto a tiempo? — me recuerda a la semana pasada con los exámenes.

— Jeje eso, disculpa por haberte apurado ese día — rasco mi nuca debido a la pena.

— Sabes que mi trabajo es hacer que llegues a tiempo — pone en marcha el vehículo.

— Oye Jake ¿que ahí en esa bolsa? — le pregunto curioso ante el contenido que hay.

— El señor James la puso ahí, debe ser ropa —

Como dijo, era ropa, también, unos lentes de contacto, un tapabocas, una gorra y ¿Una peluca roja? Entiendo el tapabocas, no hay tiempo para el maquillaje, pero ¿La peluca? Levanto los hombros sin darle importancia y empiezo a cambiar mi uniforme por la ropa que esta ahí, guardo los lentes en mi mochila y coloco cuidadosamente los de contacto en mis ojos, me pongo el tapabocas y también la peluca, por algo James la puso ahí y por ultimo la gorra, sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al lugar, me bajó de la camioneta.

— hasta mas tarde Jake — me despido de él — dejaré mi mochila ahí.

— No te preocupes Ash, ahí estará adiós — se va.

Camino hacia la edificación, ha pasado unos meses desde que no vengo, pensaba hacerlo en unas semanas, pero mis planes cambiaron, doy un vistazo en el vidrio de la puerta, hacia tiempo que no veía a Ashton, al parecer me acostumbre a ser yo, que olvidé como se veía el artista pop, bueno, ahora soy pelirrojo, eso es diferente.

Dejo salir aire y entro en el lugar, varias personas me miran, al menos no deje la costumbre de no incomodarme mientras los demás me ven, busco la sala que me dijo James y entró.

— Permiso — informó mi llegada.

— Ashton, por fin llegas — me "saluda" James.

— También hola James — le digo en forma sarcástica, el me da una mirada seria, no le gusta que le conteste con sarcasmo.

— Quiero presentarse a la señorita Miette Baker y a su madre y manager, la señora, Melissa Baker — las observó un poco confundido ¿Esa chica no es actriz?

Pará nadie es raro ver la cara de Miette Baker, es una de las actrices más jóvenes en protagonizar una película taquillera, además de ganar un Emmy por su gran actuación, varios medios aseguran que tiene un gran futuro en la industria, ella es algo así como yo, pero mujer y en la actuación.

Se que ella es la protagonista en la serie en la que voy a actuar, pero ¿Por que esta aquí?

— Mucho gusto — saludo cordialmente.

— El gusto es nuestro — me responde la señora Baker.

— Por favor toma asiento — acato lo que me dice James y me siento a su lado — ya podemos empezar a-

— Disculpen, no quiero ser grosero, pero estaba ocupado en algo muy importante y vine porque mi manager me dijo que esto era más importante que lo que estaba haciendo — James parece como si fuera a morir debido a mis palabras, si llego a perder algo en matemáticas se de quien es la culpa.

La señora ríe ante mis palabras.

— Entonces, iré directo al grano — toma una expresión seria — es simple, deben salir.

— ¿Que? — pregunto confundido.

— Deben salir — repite — próximamente saldrá el musical el cual protagoniza Miette, juntarse contigo le ayudará a que su nombre empiece a ser popular en el ámbito de la música, además de que próximamente ambos participarán en "The Mistery Of The Forest"

— Pero mi personaje sólo aparece en 3 capítulos ¿En que me beneficio yo? — pregunto un poco molesto, esta idea no me agrada.

— Según tengo entendido, se están concretando varios proyectos relacionados a la actuación ¿No? — solo miro a James — te ayudará a que se interesen en tu carrera actoral.

— Si pero- —

— Vamos Ashton, ambos son los adolescentes más codiciados, visualizalo, "Miette Baker y Ashton Brooks" la pareja adolescente del momento — sus palabras me molestan completamente, lo peor es que Miette no dice nada al respecto.

— ¿Por eso fue que Miette me siguió en instagram hace unos días? — pregunto, ellas asienten.

— Estamos completamente de acuerdo con su idea señora Baker — iba a hablar pero me interrumpe — por eso te llamé, para que conocieras a Miette y se acordará cuando empieza.

— Así que ¿No se tomará en cuenta mi opinión sobre este PR? — la señora Baker apretó su mandíbula cuando escucho "PR", pero disimula con esa falsa sonrisa.

— No creo que sea un PR del todo, nadie sabe que puede pasar entre nosotros 2 en el futuro — las primeras palabras que esta chica dice y lo hace acompañado de un guiño, ¿es en serio?

— ¿No hay forma de negarme a esto? — le susurro a James, me responde un no, me resignó a dar un suspiro — ¿Cuando empezamos?

— Me alegra que estés de acuerdo — dice alegremente.

La señora acomoda un poco sus lentes y empieza a explicar que es lo que se va a hacer, el sábado Miette y yo tendremos una "cita", ella le comunicó a uno de sus contactos que estaríamos en cierto restaurante ese día, por lo que enviaran paparazzi para que tomen fotos de nosotros 2 y así poco a poco la noticia de que somos pareja se vaya haciendo popular.

— Muy bien, entonces, confiamos en su apoyo — la mujer se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la puerta — prepárense para ver sus nombres por todas partes.

— Será increíble trabajar contigo — hace la misma acción que su madre — espero que te recuperes pronto para nuestra cita.

Me guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación, estoy molesto, completamente molesto, perdí tiempo, una clase de matemáticas solo por esta tontería.

— ¿De quién fue la idea? — se sobresalta James.

— ¿Cómo dices? — pregunta nervioso.

— Te conozco y se que tu no serias capaz de organizar esta tontería ¿De quien fue la idea? — vuelvo a preguntar.

— Pues, pues —

— Fue mía — lo que me faltaba, siento disgusto al escuchar esa voz.

— No me sorprende para nada — confrontó a la persona que acaba de entrar en la sala.

Jessie Rosehead, la vicepresidenta de la disquera y una de las personas que más odio y no dudo que ella sienta el mismo odio hacia mí persona.

— ¿Por qué no se me informó sobre esto? — le pido excusas.

— Se te informó que habría un proyecto en camino, así que no veo razón para que digas eso — la miro con completa ira — además, fue Miette y su madre los que nos dijeron la idea, no había mejor oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidad para que? ¿Una relación falsa? Por favor — escupo enojado — ¿esto es porque gane? No pensé que fueras tan inmadura.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso — se mantiene tranquila debido a lo que dije.

— Si querías un PR pudiste haberlo hecho con alguien como Aria y no alguien a quien acabó de conocer —

— ¿Aria? — ríe cómo si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo — los medios los ven como hermanos, no habria ningún beneficio con ese chiste — sigue riendo — esto es por tu bien —cuanto cinismo hay en esta mujer, es una de las cosas más falsas que he escuchado.

— Eres la última persona que piense en mí bien — salgo de esa sala y de esa disquera.

¿En serio las cosas están volviendo a ser como antes? ¿Pará qué luche si todo volverá a ser como antes? Golpeó lo primero que está en mi camino, (por suerte una de las columnas que se encuentra afuera del edificio) la golpeó lo más fuerte que puedo, siento la sangre correr por mi mano pero eso no me interesa.

— ¡Ash! — grita James sacándome de mis pensamientos — ¿¡pero que demonios estas haciendo!?

No digo nada.

— Ya llame a Jake, espera aquí un momento mientras busco algo para tu herida — vuelve al edificio y sale unos minutos después con cosas para tratar mi herida — ¿Pero en que estabas pensando?

— En nada James, no pensaba en nada — le respondo.

El moja algodón con alcohol y lo pasa en mi mano para que no se infecte la herida, después la cubre con una venda, estamos en silencio mientras esperamos a que Jake llegue, el trata de hablar pero no dice nada.

Jake llega y ambos entramos al auto, James le indica que me lleve a mi casa, el silencio sigue entre nosotros, volviéndose más incómodo, lo único que hago es mirar a la ventanilla, quiero dormir y no hacer nada.

— Esto — James rompe el silencio — ¿Como te ha ido escribiendo las nuevas canciones?

Suspiro, se que no debo estar molesto con el, James no tiene la culpa de esto.

— Bien, eso creo, he escrito unas 30 canciones — mantengo mi vista en la ventanilla sin interés de hablar.

— ¡30! — exclama sorprendido para luego dar un suspiro — se que estas molesto por esto, pero debes entender un poco, ellos desde que paso eso, han sido más hostiles cuando tiene que ver contigo.

— Lo hago, si me hubiera negado tendríamos problemas, en especial tu — digo — solo espero que esto termine rápido — esta vez cambió mi mirada a él — ¿Por qué la peluca roja?

Después de llegar a mi casa sigo mi rutina de siempre, hago las tareas que dejaron hasta antes que me fuera, escribo algunos versos para futuras canciones, mentirle a mi madre que la venda en mi mano fue por haberme caído por accidente, solo espero que ya sea mañana.

Al día siguiente

— ¿Que pasó contigo ayer? Traté de llamarte varias veces pero no contestabas — Clemont se acerca a mi asiento — ¿Que te hiciste en la mano?

Solo suspiro y le cuento todo, desde la perdida de tiempo por el PR, hasta como comencé a golpear una de las columnas, el escucho atentamente y también se enojo al momento que mencioné a Jessie Rosehead.

— ¿Que pretendes hacer? — me pregunta.

— Jugar su juego — digo seriamente.

— ¿¡Hablas en serio!? — se sorprende ante la seriedad de mis palabras.

— Si, no dejare que lo que hice antes valga para nada — estoy decidido a no dejarme vencer por ella.

— Entonces ¿cuando empieza ese show? — vuelve a pregunta.

— Este sábado —

— ¿No es muy pronto? — sigue preguntando.

— Quieren que sea lo más pronto posible por el musical de Miette —

— ¿Y que hay de tu colaboración con Aria? —

— ¿Mi colaboración con Aria? — me quedo pensativo por unos minutos, para luego empezar a reír con ironía — veamos si esa promoción sirve de algo.

— ¿Que promoción de que? — entra Barry y le sigue Alain.

— ¡La promoción que habrá en el buen aroma! — me sobresalto — me inspiraste tanto que pensé algo, por 2 cafés llevas 2 pedazos de pastel.

— ¡Wow! ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Deberíamos ir con más frecuencia! — empieza a saltar Barry de la emoción — Me encanta inspirar a los más pequeños.

— Tenemos la misma edad ¿Sabes? — el ignora mis palabras.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente ayer? — pregunta Alain después baja su vista a mi mano — ¿Que te paso en la mano?

— Ah! Pues... Yo... —

— Vaya, el chico diarrea esta aquí — entra Calem al salón.

— ¿Chico diarrea? — estoy confundido.

— ¿Que tan tonto debes ser para tomar un laxante por error? — se burla.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — le susurro a Clemont, el solo se mantiene callado mientras mira a otro lado.

— Pobre del baño, tuvo que terminar siendo un completo desastre — este chico empezaba a molestarme.

— Oye- — interrumpo a Alain.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? — confrontó a Calem — ya tengo muchas cosas molestandome para que un idiota como tu venga a colmar la poca paciencia que tengo.

— El chico se enojo — sigue con su burla.

— ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! — mis amigos me miran sorprendidos, en cambio Calem solo sonrie cumpliendo su cometido con sus burlas — Entiendo porque Serena no te soporta.

— No metas a Ser- — le di donde duele.

— ¿Y que si la meto? No es como si tu presencia le encante — sonrio de la misma forma que el hizo.

— Mira Ketchum no querrás que- — se acerca a mi.

— ¿Que? A mi no me interesa si eres la tonta estrella del equipo de fútbol — también me acerco — si quieres pelea, espero que te abstengas a las consecuencias.

— ¡Ya! — nos separa Barry — es muy temprano para que peleen.

— Además que debemos ir al entrenamiento de la mañana — le informa Alain — deja de actuar como un niño Calem.

El sale gruñiendo del salón completamente enojado, en cambio yo me siento muy irritado, que chico tan molesto ¿cual es su problema? No lo conozco del todo para que se comporte asi conmigo.

— Mi mañana se fue a la mierda — bufo muy enojado.

— Nosotros iremos también a la práctica — dice Barry y arrastra a Alain con el.

— ¿A que se refería con chico diarrea? — le preguntó a Clemont, el se sobresalta.

— Pues, ayer dije que... — susurra lo último.

— ¿Que? —

— Que dije que tu te... —

— ¡HABLA CLARO MALDITA SEA! —

— ¡DIJE QUE TE TOMASTE UN PUTO LAXANTE! —

— ¿Eh? — es lo primero que dejo salir.

— Que te tomaste un laxante — repite más calmado.

Tomó unos segundos para asimilar lo que dijo.

— ¡CLEMONT PERO QUE MIERDA! —

**Pov Serena **

— ¡CLEMONT PERO QUE MIERDA! — escucho un grito desde el salón.

Shauna, Korrina y yo nos sobresaltamos al escuchar ese grito que fuimos corriendo hacia el lugar, al abrir la puerta encontramos la escena de Ash con un lapicero en la mano tratando de lastimar a Clemont.

— Pu-pu-puedo explicarlo — dice el de lentes completamente asustado.

— Pensé que ibas a cubrirme ¡No avergonzarme Volta! — Ash se acerca poco a poco con un lapicero en la mano.

— Que raro, ¿No se supone que Clemont pelee? ¿Por qué tiene miedo? — pregunta Shauna.

— A-a-Ash baja ese lapicero por favor — le súplica el rubio.

— Agradece que solo tengo un lapicero — su voz suena como si en serio quisiera lastimar a Clemont.

— ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Matara a Clemont! — Korrina también está asustada de lo que puede hacer Ash.

— Korrina deja de exagerar, las cosas están bien — Shauna cruza sus brazos como si fuera de lo más normal ver esta escena.

— Ash, hablemos como personas civilizadas — trata de calmar a su amigo — dije eso porque, Rowan tenía la misma cara seria de siempre y no sabía que decir, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

— Lo primero que vino a tu mente — repite Ash con una risa — así como este lapicero que está en mi mano fue lo primero.

— ¡Ash! — llamó al chico, cuya mirada se posa en mi luego de escuchar su nombre.

— ¿Serena? — su cara se pone roja de la vergüenza, agacha su cabeza para que nadie lo vea.

— ¡Lo arruinaste en la mejor parte Serena! — se queja Shauna.

— ¿Todo esta bien? — le pregunto preocupada, el no dice nada, en cambio Clemont corre hacia Korrina.

— Yo- — observó su mano.

— ¡Tu mano! ¿¡Que pasó!? — agarro su mano preocupada, el levanta la cabeza sorprendido debido a mi acción.

— Nada, solo me lastime ayer — sin hacer contacto visual, separa su mano de la mía.

— ¡Animal! — le grita Clemont.

— ¡Gallina! — le responde.

— ¡Ash! / ¡Clemont! — Korrina y yo reprochamos a ambos chicos.

— ¿Por qué querías lastimar a Clemont? — le preguntó calmada.

— Porque ese idiota no sabe cumplir lo que dice — trata de mantenerse calmado.

— Esto no hubiera pasado si tu no te hubieras ido de repente — le dice Shauna, ve a ambos chicos completamente seria — deberías agradecerle y tu Clemont, deberías pensar en mejores excusas, nadie creyó lo que dijiste ayer, así que dejen de actuar como unos niñitos de primaria y disculpense.

Ambos chicos quedaron sin palabras, es de la pocas veces que Shauna se pone muy sería, ambos nos dejan a mi y a Korrina y se acercan quedando cara a cara.

— Disculpa por no haberte cubierto bien — se disculpa Clemont.

— Disculpa por intentar matarte — se disculpa Ash, para después comenzar a reír junto a Clemont — eso suena tan estúpido.

— También suena serio — ríe Korrina sin el humor que ambos chicos tienen.

— dejalos — le digo.

Era la primera vez que veía tantas facetas de Ash al mismo tiempo, por un lado se encontraba un chico que puede reír como un niño junto a su amigo, también está el asesino serial cuando está completamente molesto y su lado tímido cuando le pregunté sobre su mano.

— Se acabó el tiempo de reconciliación — Shauna llama la atención de los chicos otra vez — ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer Ash?

— Yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer en casa — sonrie, Shauna lo mira como si Ash escondiera algo, pero el sigue sonriendo.

— Y eso causó la herida de tu mano? — le pregunta en un tono sospechoso.

— ¡Shauna! — le reprochó debido a su irrespetuosa pregunta.

— Solo fue un pequeño golpe Shauna — le dice.

Shauna le iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero varios estudiantes llegaron, llenando poco a poco el salón, haciendo que Ash y Clemont vuelvan a sus asientos a hablar, dejándonos a nosotros, resignandonos a hacer la misma acción, excepto Korrina que se fue al entrenamiento mañanero de su club.

— Oye Serena — mi amiga llama mi atención.

— ¿Que pasa? —

— ¿No crees que Ash esconde algo? — me pregunta.

— Se a donde quieres llegar y no Shauna, no vamos acosarlo o algo por el estilo — le doy una mirada de desaprobación.

— Pero Serena — me mira como un perrito, pero me niego — eres una aburrida.

— Y tu quieres "buscar" donde no te incumbe — rio.

— El esconde algo, mi sexto sentido me lo dice —

— Eres un animal o que — me sigo riendo.

— Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero vas a ver que yo tenia razón, este es una trabajo para ¡La detective Shauna! — saca un sombrero de Detective de su bolso.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes eso? — pregunto.

— ¡Lo terminé ayer! ¡Me siento feliz por los resultados! — busca en el bolso y saca su celular para tomarse una selfie — ¡NO PUEDE SER!

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que pasa!? — me preocupó debido al grito de mi amiga.

— Debes ver instagram ¡Ya! — hago lo que me ordena y mi reacción es igual a la de ella.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! — grito debido a lo que vi.

Era una publicación de Ashton, un vídeo el cual se podía ver la silueta de una chica en blanco y negro junto a su fecha que es LA OTRA SEMANA, ADEMÁS DE QUE MENCIONÓ A ARIA!

— ¡CHICAS! — nos llama una de nuestras compañeras — ¡MIREN LO QUE PUBLICÓ ARIA!

La publicación de Aria era similar a la de Ashton, un video el cual se podía ver esta vez la silueta de un chico (obviamente es el) junto a la fecha.

— Eso significa que... —

— Si Serena —

— ¡TENDREMOS NUEVA MÚSICA DE ASHTON! — Shauna y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

**Hola gente de todo el mundo como les va? Pues pude publicar un capitulo antes de que terminará el mes! Y con ello la aparición de la amada Miette con este PR atormentara o tal vez pueda ayudar a Ash en su pequeño regreso a la música, whatever, nos vemos en otro capítulo :) **


	7. Love Me Harder

**Pov Ash **

Me gustaría decir que estoy pasando mi sábado en el estudio, grabando las canciones que escribí, pero en cambio estoy esperando a la princesita del musical para que podamos empezar nuestra cita y el show que haremos por el tiempo en que no se.

¿Cuanto tarda esa chica en arreglarse? He estado aquí por ¡Media hora! Lo único que he hecho desde que llegué es ver las reacciones de mis fans luego de la publicación sobre la colaboración con Aria, Serena y Shauna me causaron un poco de gracia que no pude evitar entrar en Twitter, lo único difícil fue que debido a que debo permanecer en silencio, no puedo interactuar con ellos.

También, debido a que aún tengo la venda en mi mano, me vi obligado a usar guantes, no quiero Miette ni los medios estén pregunto, ¿Que paso en la mano de Ashton? O peor aun, que estén difamando mi nombre diciendo que me pelee con alguien, las noticias suelen ser así.

Divisó la silueta de Miette acercase, no lo negare, ella es muy hermosa y no me sorprende que varios chicos quieran tener algo con ella, pero no la conozco, solo se sus logros y lo que ha hecho, pero no conozco lo personal y quien es.

—¡Ashton! — se acerca a mi con una gran sonrisa, besa mi mejilla en forma de saludo — entonces, ¿Estas listo?

Solo asiento, ella agarra la mano que está herida provocando que haga una mueca de dolor, pero parece que no se dio cuenta, ya que solo me arrastra a uno de los restaurantes que estaban cerca del lugar. Pude observar varios paparazzi empezando su trabajo, debo fingir mi mejor sonrisa de tonto enamorado para que esto funcione.

— ¡El lugar a donde iremos te va a encantar! — exclama completamente emocionada.

Llegamos al restaurante y sinceramente no me sorprende un poco que ella haya elegido este lugar, bueno, la estaba esperando es una de las mejores zonas de Lumiose, era obvio que vendríamos a un restaurante lujoso.

— Buenas jóvenes, ¿en que podemos servirles? — habla cordialmente el recepcionista.

— Buenas, tengo una reservación de mesa para 2, a nombre de Miette Baker — le informa Miette, el hombre busca en el libro elsu nombre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí esta! Por favor, ya tenemos su mesa lista señorita Baker — nos guía hacia el lugar donde tendremos nuestra comida.

De forma caballerosa le acercó su silla para que ella pueda sentarse y luego yo me ubicó en la mía, ella me sonrie en forma de agradecimiento. Mientras esperamos a que el camarero llegue para pedir nuestra orden, empezamos a hablar sobre cualquier tema, me dice que le gusta mucho la repostería y que además de seguir siendo actriz, espera en el futuro abrir una pastelería.

— Buenas tardes, ¿la pareja que desea ordenar? — pregunta el mesero entregándonos la carta.

— Me gustaría la crema thai con langostinos — Miette cierra la carta.

— ¿Y el joven? — se dirige a mí.

Me mantengo un poco nervioso mientras sigo leyendo, ya he venido a estos tipos de lugares antes, pero siempre era James quien me ayudaba a elegir, prefiero comer una hamburguesa que algo elegante.

— Una lazaña de pollo, por favor — solo sonrió mientras entrego la carta.

El camarero pregunta sobre nuestras bebidas pero dejo que Miette decida, quiero que esto termine rápido para ir al estudio a grabar esas nuevas canciones y hacer la tarea de química.

— ¿Te dijeron que se te ve bien el rojo? — me pregunta Miette.

— ¿Eh? — es lo único que sale de mi boca debido a que me sorprendió sus palabras.

— Me gusta mucho ese cambio de look en ti, el día que nos vimos no lo pude notar tanto debido a la gorra, pero por fin puedo ver tu nuevo color de pelo — me da una sonrisa mientras dice esas palabras.

— Y-yo, muchas gracias —río un poco avergonzada, porque no esperaba eso y porque estoy usando una peluca.

— Disculpa que nuestro primer encuentro haya sido de esa forma — dice un poco apenada.

— No importa, no es tu culpa — le sonrió en forma de que no la culpo del todo.

— Pero —

— Solo hagamos nuestro trabajo — agarro su mano, deben haber varios paparazzi afuera del lugar.

Su cara se sonroja un poco, pero vuelve a la normalidad, luego de unos minutos nuestra comida llega, seguimos hablando de otras cosas, ella me pregunta sobre cómo es la vida de un cantante y yo sobre su carrera como actriz. Creo que la juzgue mal al pensar que era solo una niña superficial obtiene todo cuando lo pide, pero Miette me ha mostrado que no es así, es una chica muy linda.

— Me disculpas un momento, iré al baño — me informa.

— OK — vibra mi celular, lo saco de mi bolsillo y veo que es un mensaje de Clemont.

— "¿Como va tu cita con la reina del drama?".

— "Pues bien".

— "¿Hablas en serio?" "¿Pensé que no querías hacer ese show".

— "Y aun sigo con la idea de no querer hacerlo, pero creo que juzgue mal a Miette sin conocerla".

— "Entonces ¿Estas diciendo que es una buena chica y te estas divirtiendo?"

— "Si".

— ¡PERO MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER! — se escucha un grito desde una parte del lugar por parte de ¿Miette?

Me acerco para ver que ocurre, veo a Miette completamente enojada, una chica disculpándose por lo que paso y unas bebidas en el piso.

— Este vestido es de DISEÑADOR ¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA? — le sigue gritando.

— Disculpe, disculpe, disculpe, disculpe — la chica se encuentra cabizbaja, se me hace familiar.

— ¿No tienes otra cosa que decir que eso? — escupe con ironia — este vestido cuesta mas de lo que obtendrás en este trabajo por mucho tiempo.

— Disculpe, disculpe, disculpe — ella se encontraba llorando, debía hacer algo ahora mismo.

— ¿Que ocurre? — me pongo entre ellas dos.

— ¡Ashton! Lo que ocurre es que esta descerebrada no sabe por donde camina y derramó eso en mi vestido — chilla como si fuera una niñita.

— ¡Fue un accidente! En serio no tenía intención de arruinar su vestido — habla la chica, giro para verla y me sorprendo, es la misma chica que fue con sus amigas al Buen Aroma.

— No me interesa ¡Arruinaste mi vestido! — Miette estaba apuntó de abalanzarse sobre ella pero la detuve.

— ¡Miette! — alzó la voz — ya escuchaste lo que dijo, fue un accidente.

— Pero — iba a seguir peleando pero la ignoro.

— Podrías traerme unas toallas por favor, ¿Anabel? — le pido, ella solo asiente y va en busca de las toallas.

Vuelvo a la mesa que compartía con Miette, me retracto de lo que dije antes, ella es una niña superficial que obtiene lo que quiere y lastima a otros. Nos mantenemos en silencio, Anabel llega a la mesa un poco dudosa, pero le brindó una sonrisa para que sepa que no le pasara nada.

— Aquí están las toallas — me las entrega.

— Muchas gracias — le sonrió, ella me da una tímida sonrisa y se va.

Le doy las toallas a Miette para que pueda limpiarse un poco, después, terminamos nuestra comida sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que ella decide romper el silencio.

— Disculpame por esa escena — me ve completamente apenada.

— ¿Huh? —

— Es que, este es uno de mis vestidos favoritos y quería verme muy hermosa para nuestra cita — dice — pero por culpa de esa Idiota-

— Es con quien debes disculparte — le digo de forma seca.

— ¿Como? — pregunta confundida.

— Le gritaste y la humillaste, la hiciste llorar Miette — le replicó — fue un accidente.

— P-pero —

— No entiendo para que demonios me obligan a hacer este PR, fue una perdida de tiempo — para mi suerte el mesero llega con la cuenta, pago y antes de irnos busco a Anabel.

— Hola — la saludo.

— ¡Ashton Brooks! — se sobresalta al verme, rio por su reacción cómica.

— Quería disculparme por la actitud de Miette — le digo.

— No, no, no, es mi culpa, suelo ser muy torpe — vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

— Oye, solo fue un accidente, no te culpes del todo — ella alza la cabeza un poco — también la tiene Miette por no verte.

Ella ríe.

— Muchas gracias por defenderme — me agradece por mi acción.

— Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, nadie merece que lo humillen solo por un tonto vestido — le sonrió — adiós, debo volver o ella se va a enojar.

Señaló a Miette quien me está esperando con una cara de pocos amigos, ella vuelve a reír y se despide de mí. Camino hacia Miette y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, le doy mi chaqueta.

— Pará qué no se vea la mancha de tu vestido — agarro su mano — solo sonrie y finge que eso no pasó.

Ella solo asiente y caminamos hacia la puerta, paparazzi nos esperaban afuera del lugar, ella acata lo que dice y sonrie al igual que yo mientras nos toman fotos. Caminamos hacia el apartamento de Miette que se encontraba cerca, hubo gente que se acercó a pedirnos autógrafos o fotos en nuestro camino. Luego de unos minutos llegamos a su hogar, ella me devuelve la chaqueta y se despide de mi, hago lo mismo y la veo entrar al edificio.

Sacó mi celular del bolsillo y le mando un mensaje a Clemont.

— "Me retracto de lo que dije".

**Pov Serena **

Es el inicio de una nueva semana, me encontraba desayunando junto a mi mamá, mientras vemos televisión.

— Buenos días, Buenos días — se escucha desde el televisor — buenos días Kalos, les habla su chica Flannery.

— También Jasmine —

— Y Candice —

— Y esto es ¡Hora del té! — dicen al mismo tiempo las 3 presentadoras.

— Chicas, el primer te del día ¡Quemara sus lenguas! — dice Flannery mientras varias imágenes empiezan a salir en la pantalla que tienen detrás — tenemos un nueva pareja, Ashton Brooks y Miette Baker.

¿Que?

— ¡Disculpa! — se sobresalta Candice.

— Este te ¡QUEMO! mi lengua — grita Jasmine.

— Fueron vistos el sábado en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Lumiose y estaban pasando — aparecen otras fotos de ellos hablando y sonriendo.

— Mírenlos, se ven tan hermosos juntos — Candice los ve con completa dulzura.

— Aunque no todo es color de rosas, algunos que estuvieron en el lugar dicen que hubo una discusión debido a un accidente, aunque esos son rumores para arruinar a esta pareja — Flannery ríe mientras el público hace ruido.

— Tienes toda la razón, querer arruinar a una poderosa nueva pareja es ridículo — Candice ríe también.

— Yo no se ustedes, pero ese cabello rojo en Ashton se ve completamente increíble — Jasmine se gana una mirada rara por parte de sus 2 compañeras — ¿Que?

— ¡Callate Jasmine! — dicen al unísono Flannery y Candice para después volver a reír.

Terminó mi desayuno y preparo las últimas cosas para ir al instituto, cepillo mis dientes, hago una última revisión de mi uniforme y me despido de mamá y Cleo. En el camino al instituto el pensamiento de Ashton junto a Miette no salía de mi cabeza, es la primera vez que veo que el se vea una relación de el, ya que siempre es alguien que mantiene su vida en privado. Y verlo con una chica como Miette es raro, son de mundos muy diferentes, ella es actuación el es canto, ¡¿Como es que están juntos?! No debo darle importancia a ello, si Ashton es feliz, yo también lo seré.

De todos modos está semana sale su ¡Colaboración con Aria! Necesito que sea viernes ya! Llego al instituto y veo que Shauna ya llego, también estaba Ash y Clemont, no vi a Korrina, Alain y Barry, lo que quiere decir que están en su entrenamiento matutino.

— Buenos días Serena — me saluda Shauna.

— Buenos días Shauna — le devuelvo el saludo.

— ¿Viste lo de Ashton y Miette? — también se encuentra sorprendida.

— Si, no me lo esperaba — le digo asombrada.

— La gente dice que ellos se ven bien, pero yo no lo creo — me dice con un tono de disgusto.

— Eh? ¿Por qué? — pregunto confundida.

— Hay algo en Miette que no me cuadra, nunca me ha agradado — su voz suena un poco molesta.

— Pues no la conocemos porque es famosa, así que tal vez tienes una idea errónea — le digo.

— Como sea, oye Ash! — lo llama, el la ve confundido pero se acerca acompañado de Clemont.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta — Hola Serena.

— Hola — devuelvo el saludo.

— ¿Que piensas de la relación de Ashton Brooks y Miette Baker? — le pregunta.

— ¡Eh! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — esta sorprendido por las palabras de mi amiga.

— No lo sé, solo quiero saber — dice.

— Pues, no lo sé, ¡creo que se ve bien juntos! — se encuentra nervioso.

— A mi no me interesa, por si me preguntas — Clemont suena indiferente como siempre.

— No te preocupes Clemont, no lo iba a hacer — le sonrie con sarcasmo, Clemont hace lo mismo.

— Su cabello ahora es ¡Rojo! Es algo completamente diferente — dice Shauna — nunca pensé que el haría algo como eso.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunta Ash con curiosidad.

— Pues el nunca trata de salir de su zona de confort referente a su apariencia — dice, Ash sólo tiene una mirada vacía.

— Pará mí está bien — digo.

— ¿Eh? — los 3 me miran un poco sorprendidos.

— Ashton se ve mucho más guapo así — rio un poco.

— ¿En serio crees eso? — pregunta Ash.

— ¡Si! Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y ahora es pelirrojo, ¿más perfecto no puede ser? Aunque también me gusta su cabello azabache — digo completamente emocionada, pero al ver a Ash y la expresión que tenía me confunde un poco — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, si que suertudo es Ashton por tener fans como tu — me sonrie, pero es una sonrisa de la que no puedo explicar, hay alegría, pero también otro sentimiento.

Las clases empezaron normal como siempre, Sycamore mostraba su habitual pasión por la literatura y escritura, observó de reojo a Ash y presenció algo que nunca había visto, el brillo de sus ojos ¿Siempre era así en esta clase? Cambie mi vista a mi pupitre, sacando mi celular de su escondite, antes de que empezara la clase me llegó una notificación de Ashton y cuando iba a verlo el profesor llegó.

La curiosidad me mataba por saber que era, que entre en instagram para ver su publicación, era ¡LA PORTADA DE LA CANCIÓN O POR DIOS! Al parecer es el mismo sitio oscuro del video que subieron hace días, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba Aria y en el derecho Ashton, ambos se miraban, debajo estaba el título de la canción, "Love Me Harder" y como descripción solo era la fecha de la canción que era este viernes. Un pequeño grito sale de mis labios llamando la atención de algunos de mis compañeros, agradezco que el profesor estaba explicándole algo a alguien, muy lejos de mi, sino hubiera estado acabada.

... ... ...

Por fin, después de toda la semana, solo faltaban pocos minutos para el lanzamiento de "Love Me Harder", Shauna y yo estamos a mitad de una videollamada (ya que normalmente solemos hacer eso cuando Ashton lanza algo nuevo).

— Sshh tus padres se van a despertar — le susurro aguantado mis ganas de reír.

— Serena, siempre dices lo mismo cuando hay un nuevo lanzamiento — ríe, tiene razón pero no puedo evitar decir lo mismo siempre — mis padres saben una y otra vez que me quedare tarde y haré ruido.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo falta? — pregunto.

— Un minuto — para en seco por un segundo — ¡UN MINUTO!

— SHAUNA NO HAGAS TANTO RUIDO — escucho a su madre gritar.

— LO SIENTO MAMÁ — le responde, solo me limito a reír — ni siquiera trates de decirlo.

— Solo diré que siempre pasa lo mismo cuando hay un nuevo lanzamiento — imitó las palabras que mi amiga había dicho antes.

Después de unos segundos la espera habia terminado, entre a Youtube lo más rápido que pude al momento en que llegó la notificación, empieza el video, primero es Ariana, esta en un cuarto un poco iluminado lleno de arena, Dios, se ve tan perfecta, tarareo un poco el coro, después llega la parte de Ashton, a diferencia de Aria, el cuarto es más oscuro, pero parece que hay un poco de aire. Amo como suena la canción es algo más maduro de lo que Ashton ha hecho antes, llega el puente ahora ellos están en la misma sala, pero en el lado de Ashton hay flamas y en el de Aria agua, cantan mientras se ven fijamente, hasta que al final del último coro aparece algún tipo de explosion y empiezan a bailar, primero cae lluvia, luego son rodeados por un aro de fuego que se desvanece debido a una ráfaga de aire, seguido de una tormenta de arena que los cubre, ellos siguen con su baile, hasta que al final de la canción, están juntos.

— ¿Entendiste el vídeo? — pregunta mi amiga confundida, solo me limitó a reír.

— Debe tener algún significado —

Una vez más volví a escuchar la canción, me gusta admirar el gran talento que tiene Ashton, además de lo poderosa que es la voz de Aria, está sin duda ha sido una de las mejores colaboraciones que ha tenido, y de nuevo volví a escuchar la canción todas las veces posibles hasta que caí dormida.

"Aria y Ashton Brooks estarán en el show de Fantina esta noche"

"Love Me Harder ha tenido más de 10 millones de vistas en sus primeras 8 horas"

"No te pierdas el debut mundial de Love Me Harder en los premios Billboard"

— Hola, soy Aria —

— Y yo Ashton —

— Y nuestra nueva canción "Love Me Harder" esta disponible en spotify —

Wow, apenas son la 1 de la tarde y la canción ha tenido mucha promoción, además de que SE VAN A PRESENTAR EN LOS BILLBOARD! Como la fan que soy, sigo escuchando la canción a pesar de hacerlo mil veces antes, pero no lo puedo evitar, la canción es adictiva para mi.

— En serio amo esta canción — dice Shauna a mi lado.

— Tu amas todo lo que hace Ashton — ríe Korrina.

— Eso no es cierto, ¿Recuerdas ese remix que hicieron para The Life? — asiento ante su pregunta — ugh, eso fue tan asqueroso, ese rapero arruinó la canción.

Iba a hablar cuando escuchamos un grito en el salón.

— AGH — miramos hacia donde provenía el grito, era Barry — no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

— Vamos, ¿Que hace unas semanas no querías dejar el equipo? — pregunta Ash de forma cómica.

— Si, pero —

— ¿Pero? —

— Pronto será el torneo intercolegial y estamos entrenando más duro de lo que solemos hacer — le dice Alain.

— Por eso no estoy dentro de equipos de deporte — de forma arrogante habla Clemont.

— No seas así Clemont — se le acerca Korrina al rubio, Shauna y yo hacemos lo mismo y nos acercamos al grupo.

— Pff, solo digo la verdad, el deporte solo trae desgracia —

— Lo dices porque tu mismo te golpeaste con un balón cuando estábamos en primaria — Ash ríe al recordar esa pequeña anécdota, Barry y Shauna estallan en carcajadas al escuchar esas palabras mientras que Alain y Korrina los miran con desaprobación.

— O-oye, esas cosas no se dicen — se queja el chico de lentes.

— Debes contarme eso — Shauna trata de mantener la compostura.

— ¿C-como te pu-puedes golpear tu mismo con un balón? — Barry trata de recuperar aire.

— ¿No tienes un entrenamiento al que ir? — gruñe enojado Clemont.

— Tiene razón vámonos — Alain agarra a Barry y lo arrastra afuera del salón.

— No, no, no — se queja con lágrimas mientras sale, hasta que vuelve por unos segundos — Oigan, ¿Quieren salir después de clases? Claro, después de nuestro entrenamiento.

— Esto, yo después de clases voy a estar ocupado, salgan sin mi si quieren — Ash le dice con una gran sonrisa como si nada pasara.

— No sería lo mismo sin ti — Barry tiene una expresión de decepción en su cara, pero sonrie de la misma forma que Ash a los segundos — será para la próxima entonces.

El rubio sale del salón dejándonos a nosotros 5 (y claro otros estudiantes ahí).

— Y pues Ash, ¿Que es eso en lo que estarás ocupado? — le pregunta Shauna con un tono de interrogación.

— ¡Shauna! — reprochó su acción, invadir la privacidad de Ash es terrible.

— Solo tendré una reunión con unos familiares — dice.

**Pov Ash **

Mentia, la única familia que tengo en Kalos son mi madre y hermano, los demás viven en Kanto y claro, sin saber que soy un cantante pop famoso. Estoy detrás de escenas de el show de Fantina, ya que Aria y yo estamos promocionando nuestra nueva canción, espero a que ella termine de cantar para hacer tu aparición.

— Se que no es momento para esto, pero pronto será el festival de la montaña en ciudad Cyllage, además de los Billboard, debes practicar — me informa Clemont, quien está a mi lado. Olvidaba que ese cuatro ojos también vino — deja de mirarme de esa forma, es mi trabajo como tu asistente informarte los próximos eventos que tienes.

— Dame un respiro, ya tengo que aguantar ese pr, la espera de la fecha del sencillo y todas las tareas — dejo salir un suspiro.

— Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer — me sonrie.

Después de unos minutos, Aria estaba de nuevo lista para nuestra entrevista. Podría decir que Aria es como una hermana mayor para mí, es de las pocas personas ajenas a mi equipo que sabe de mi verdadera identidad, ella me ve como él hermanito que nunca tuvo, desde que nos conocimos ha estado para aconsejarme cuando lo necesito, nuestra relación es increíble, bueno al parecer Rosehead tenía razón, un pr con ella no serviría para nada. Ella fue la primera persona que confío en mi al momento de escribir, por eso está colaboración es importante ya que es la primera canción en la que se me reconoce como escritor.

Nos llaman a que nos ubiquemos en nuestros asientos, Fantina llega y me saluda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se sienta en su silla, bebe un poco de su café y espera hasta que le indiquen que volvieron de comerciales.

— Y volvimos mes amours — habla a la cámara de forma risueña — seguimos con Aria y ahora tenemos a un nuevo invitado, Ashton Brooks — sonrió a la cámara mientras los aplausos suenan — Antes que nada, Ashton ese nuevo look te queda trés bien.

— Muchas gracias Fantina — le sonrió.

— Ahora tu y Aria lucen igual con ese cabello rojo — la audiencia hace ruido y Aria pasa sus brazos sobre mi abrazándome.

— ¿Verdad? Luce cómo si fuera mi hermanito — ella tiene una gran sonrisa, la audiencia dice un "aaawww" haciendo que me avergüence un poco.

— No soy un niño, Aria — la alejo un poco de mi y todos ríen debido a que mi cara tiene el mismo color de mi peluca.

Fantina nos empieza a preguntar cosas relacionadas con nuestra canción, cosas como, quien tuvo la idea, en que momento se había grabado etc. Además de que se sentía ofendida porque el debut de Love Me Harder sería en los premios Billboard y no en su programa.

— Cambiando de tema, Ashton se te ha visto estos días muy apegado a la joven actriz Miette Baker, tienes algo que decir? — ella me mira de forma pícara, mantengo la compostura, pero por dentro estoy completamente enojado, no estaba programados preguntas sobre ella.

— Solo salimos a comer y divertirnos un rato de forma tranquila — respondo calmado, no dejaré que esto me moleste.

— ¿De forma tranquila? Pero estos vídeos muestran lo contrario — la pantalla detrás de nosotros se reproduce un video, era el momento en que Miette estaba gritándole a Anabel, aprieto la mandíbula al verlo, se supone que íbamos a hablar de la nueva canción, por que deje mencionar a Miette?

Luego se reproduce otro el cual es el momento cuando estamos en la mesa, para mi suerte no se escucha nada, así que nadie sabrá que esto es un pr, si solo estos videos dañaron la imagen de esa princesa caprichosa, que se enteren que esto es un pr nos arruinaría completamente.

— Y bien? — Fantina me mira — que tienes que decir sobre esto?

Me quedo callado, no se que decir, debo mantenerme calmado o si no voy a explotar frente a televisión nacional, pero el hecho de que hayan mostrado esto es tan frustrante, por que tuvo que pasar eso. Aria coloca su mano sobre la mía, me da mirada confortante, tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir.

— No soy el indicado para responder a tu pregunta Fantina — sonrió de la forma más falsa posible — se que el mundo de hoy en día vive de chismes, pero creo que deberíamos hablar sobre nuestra música, el álbum de Aria sale en 2 meses, el sencillo de mi nuevo álbum también, no creo que debamos enfocarnos en romances cuando hay mucho material por venir.

No se que demonios salió por mi boca, pero al parecer fue lo suficientemente como para que Fantina me dé una mirada de arrepentimiento ante su acción, ella toma en cuenta lo que digo y seguimos hablando de la música como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego de que la entrevista termina, Fantina de disculpa conmigo debido a sus preguntas y en especial a los videos, ya que le habían dicho que tocará el tema de mi "relación", le digo que no le de importancia, en parte es cierto, todo ese drama es culpa de Miette, no es de mi incumbencia lo que ella hizo y como dije antes, no soy el indicado para hablar de ese video, ella fue la que grito.

Entró al camerino que se preparo para mí, me acuesto en el sofá que está ahí, Clemont y Aria entran en el cuarto.

— Buen show — me dice Clemont de forma sarcástica.

— No lo molestes — Aria le da un codazo en el estómago.

— Ya veo de donde sacaste esta costumbre Ash — se queja mi amigo del dolor, rio sin ánimo.

— Lo manejaste de forma profesional — se sienta a mi lado la pelirroja — si yo hubiera estado en tu posición, mañana en Internet saldría, "Aria se comporta como una diva en el show de Fantina".

— Disculpame — bajo la cabeza apenado.

— No debes hacerlo, todo el mundo está pendiente de tu pr con Miette — la miró con sorpresa y confusión — Clemont me lo dijo.

— ¡Es que se supone que tu álbum es lo que importa ahora! — digo molesto — esa gente fue los que le dijeron a Fantina que hiciera preguntas.

— Vamos, no pongas esa cara — trata de animarme.

— Pero- —

— Sin peros Ash Ketchum, mejor enfócate en los premios Billboard, se que estarás entre los nominados — me da un gran abrazo.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — le preguntó.

— Claro, mi hermanito tuvo un año exitoso con su primer álbum — quita la peluca para sacudir mi cabello — ojala el color fuera real.

Seguimos hablando hasta que suena mi celular.

— Diga —

— Ashton —

— ¿¡Señora Baker!? — casi grito debido a su llamada, Clemont y Aria me miran confundidos por mi reacción — ¿Como obtuvo mi número?

— Eso no importa, mañana ven al apartamento de Miette, hay que hablar seriamente — cuelga.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta mi amigo recuperado del golpe, soy un suspiro.

— Se acerca una tormenta —

* * *

**Hello people, un capítulo más en la vida de Ash Ketchum como un "chico normal", por un momento pensé que no podría actualizar debido a parciales pero aquí estoy, con el inicio del drama por parte de Miette, anyways, espero que les guste, nos vemos :) **


	8. ¿Una cita con Ashton Brooks?

**Pov Serena **

— ¿Compraste las cosas que te pedí? — pregunta mi mamá por el celular.

— Si mamá, no se me olvidaron — le digo.

— Esta bien hija, ¿A que hora vuelves? —

— En unas horas — le informo.

— Bueno querida, disfruta tu día — se despide.

— Adiós, te quiero — cuelgo y sigo caminando.

Había decidido salir este sábado para relajarme un poco, ya que alguien como yo lo necesita, invite a las chicas, pero ambas se encontraban ocupadas, asi que es tiempo para mi, lo cual no ha sido malo del todo, fui al centro comercial y vi cosas que pueden inspirar a Shauna, también equipo deportivo para Korrina, bueno, creo que en parte hubiera sido más divertido si ellas estuvieran aquí.

Camino hacia la estación del metro que me llevara hacia mi siguiente parada el gran acuario, tarareo un poco Love Me Harder, como una fan de Ashton la he escuchado por estos 2 días, se vuelve más adictiva la canción, todo iba bien hasta que alguien choca conmigo.

— Disculpa — escuchaba la voz de un chico mientras recogía mis cosas.

Espera, esto ya no me paso antes verdad? El día que Ash y yo chocamos.

— No, disculpame a mi estaba distr — no pude terminar la oración por lo que veo.

ES ASHTON? espera, espera, debo estar alucinando, esto no puede ser real, Ashton Brooks a mitad de la calle? Pensé que era Ash, esto me pasó con el, estoy sorprendida.

— ¿A-a-shton? — balbuceo de la impresión.

— ¿¡Serena!? — para en seco al verme.

Espera, dijo mi nombre? EL RECUERDA MI NOMBRE? OH POR DIOS, NO SE QUE HICE PARA MERECERME ALGO TAN GRANDE COMO ESTO, ASHTON BROOKS ME RECUERDA ESTOY GRITANDO DE LA EMOCIÓN.

— Ten — me devuelve mis cosas, iba a hablarle hasta que escuche unos gritos detras.

— ¡ASHTON! ¿¡A DÓNDE VAS!? — varios paparazzi están detrás de él.

Ashton al escuchar a esos tipos agarro mi mano y salimos corriendo del lugar como si nuestras vidas dependieran de eso, veo su rostro hay desesperación en el, ¿Donde esta el chico tranquilo que conocí en el M&G? El pasa por diferentes calles como si se tratase de un tipo de laberinto, corre más rápido que con suerte puedo mantenerme, cuando ya no escuchamos los gritos de los paparazzi paramos en un pequeño parque.

— Dios, estoy tan cansada — me siento en la primera banca que veo mientras trato de recuperar aire.

— ¿Ellos no siguen detras de nosotros? — se mantiene alerta, parece que el no está cansado.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió — no los veo.

El me da una sonrisa tímida y se sienta a mi lado mirando al cielo.

— Que lindo día ¿no? — dice — disculpa por arrastrarte en esto.

— No te preocupes — digo — oye, ¿Como es que me recuerdas?

Un silencio se forma por unos segundos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que no se supone que es normal que un cantante recuerde a sus fans? — pregunta, pareciera que esta a la defensiva.

— No, no, es que me recordaste mi nombre perfectamente, ¿Por que? —

— Creo que, no olvide esos bonitos ojos como el cielo —

**Pov Ash **

¿PERO QUE MIERDA DIJE? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, ESO SALIÓ DE MI BOCA, ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA KETCHUM? Debe pensar que soy un raro por haber dicho eso, debo decir algo, ¡Ya se! Es momento de usar eso.

— Oye Serena — ella sigue mirándome — ¿Quieres salir un rato?

Otro silencio entre nosotros se forma en unos segundos.

— ¿Eh? ¿EEEEEEEHHHHHHH? — grita, espera, ¿gritó?

Tan malas fueron mis palabras para que ella reaccionara así? Maldición, acabo de empeorar esto.

— Disculpa — recupera la compostura — ¿Te refieras a una cita?

¿Cita? Cita, ¿¡CITA!? , NO PENSÉ QUE ELLA DIRÍA ALGO COMO ESO, QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DECIRLE, vamos Ash, no te desesperes.

— Como una salida entre un artista y su fan — rio para mostrar que estoy tranquilo, ella lo piensa por un momento, para luego asentir con una sonrisa — espera, no tienes una gorra o algo?

Ella saca saca unos lentes de sol y gorra de su bolso y empezamos a caminar, si me dijeran que después de la forma en que empezó mi día estaría caminando con Serena, tal vez me estuviera riendo.

_Flashback _

Estoy en el apartamento de Miette escuchando sus quejidos por el video de Love Me Harder, mientras la señora Baker esta haciendo unas llamadas.

— Esa tonta que se cree — dice molesta mientras ve la parte en la que Aria y yo empezamos a bailar — ¿Por qué te toca de esa forma?

— Deja de hacer tango ruido, solo estamos bailando — me quejo, estar cerca de ella me molesta.

— Pero eres MI novio, no puedo dejar que otra chica se acerqué a ti — trata de acercarse a mi pero me alejo.

— No soy tu novio, todo esto es una mentira y ese vídeo lo grabamos antes de que este teatro empezará — la señora por fin termina su llamada.

— ¿Que es esto? — pregunta molesta mientras nos enseña el video del restaurante.

— Mamá, eso, pues — Miette baja la cabeza apenada.

— Después hablaremos de tu actitud —le dice de forma autoritaria — ¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto Ashton? Todos están criticando a Miette luego de que se filtrara ese vídeo.

— ¿Y yo por que? Soy su novio de mentira, no su padre para salir a justificar sus malas acciones — escupo todas esas palabras.

— ¿¡Podrías dejar decir a cada momento que solo somos PR!? — chilla Miette con enojo.

— Pero esa es la realidad — habla su madre — mira, se que no te gusta la idea, pero debes colaborar, ahora somos un equipo.

— Que increíble equipo — digo con completa ironía, la señora Baker me da una mirada sin expresión alguna.

— En unos días es la premier del musical donde Miette participa, Ashton, debes estar ahí — solo me mantengo callado mientras escucho esa y las demás ordenes que me dice.

— ¿Algo mas? — pregunto, ella no dice nada — si eso es todo, entonces me largo de aquí — camino hacia la puerta.

Estaba tan molesto, esa chica me causa molestia con sólo verla, ¿Cuando se supone que durará esta estupidez? Que sea lo más pronto posible, no aguanto escuchar su voz, al bajar del ascensor, veo a varios paparazzi a fuera del lugar, con los flashes de sus cámaras esperando por una nueva noticia, salgo y todos me atacan sus preguntas.

— ¿Ashton como está Miette? –

— ¿Crees que Miette hizo mal? —

— ¿Sabe Miette las palabras que dijiste anoche? —

Entre la molestia de que todo sea sobre Miette y el pánico que me estaba causando tener a esos paparazzi cerca de mi, al punto de no poder respirar, lo primero que hice fue correr, escuchaba los gritos detrás, pero no le tome importancia, debía salir de ahí.

_Fin flashback_

— Oye — Serena me saca de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Que ocurre? —

— ¿A dónde vamos? — me pregunta.

Mierda, no pensé en eso, con tal de compensar el hecho de haberla evitado cuando nos conocimos, creí que esto sería lo mejor, pero ahora no se que hacer.

— Ah, pues... — se me queda mirando esperando mi respuesta — no lo sé — respondo apenado, haciendo que ella se ría un poco.

— Pensaba ir al acuario, ¿Vamos? — me sonríe.

— ¡Claro! — le digo como un niñito.

Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a un acuario, creo que la última vez que lo hice fue en Kanto, íbamos caminando hacia la estación del metro, con precaucion ya que no queríamos (yo en especial) que algún paparazzi nos asalte. Llegamos con tranquilidad y cogimos el primer tren que nos llevara al lugar.

— Me gustó mucho Love Me Harder — me dice con una gran sonrisa que grita "soy tu fan".

— Gracias — le devuelvo con otra gran sonrisa — la verdad es que es una canción especial para mi.

— ¿En serio? Creo que ahora me gusta mas — su sonrisa se vuelve más grande.

Seguimos hablando sobre cosas, ella me pregunta sobre el proceso de Love Me Harder y yo con gusto respondo todas sus dudas, siempre mantiene esa actitud alegre, incluso cuando casi es aplastada por varias personas, siendo rescatada por mi.

— Wow — es lo primero que digo al ver el acuario.

**Pov Serena **

Ashton se ve como un pequeño niño, cuando entramos al lugar su vista cambiaba a cada momento, parecía como si estuviera en una especie de paraíso lleno de agua y peces.

— Serena, mira esos peces — agarra mi mano y me arrastra cerca de unos peces payaso — me recuerda a esa película del pez que fue secuestrado y su padre salió a rescatarlo, ¡Mira allá!

De nuevo me arrastra hacia otro, pasamos de estrellas de mar, a los pulpos y de cangrejos a las mantarrayas, el escuchaba atento las palabras de los guías cuando veíamos una nueva especie, su sonrisa cada vez que veía algo nuevo era inexplicable, soy tan suertuda por ver esta faceta de Ashton.

Luego de un tiempo salimos del acuario, Ashton seguía aún feliz mientras que yo estaba cansada por el entusiasmo que el tenía y como me arrastraba, pero fue algo muy divertido.

— Oye Serena, a donde quie- — una ráfaga de viento lo interrumpe, ocasionando que la gorra que le había prestado se fuera volando.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — escuchamos de una chica.

— ¿No es ¡Ashton Brooks!? — chilla otra.

— ¡ASHTON BROOKS! — varias personas corren hacia nosotros.

— No puede ser — dice molesto Ashton — vámonos.

Vuelve a agarrar mi mano y salimos corriendo otra vez, como hace este chico para tener tanta energía, se que suele bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo, pero ¿Como? Siento que mis piernas no pueden mas.

— Ashton yo, no —

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta preocupado.

— Yo, no, no, no puedo mas — a duras penas puedo decir eso, el se pone de espaldas y se arrodilla.

— Montate en mi espalda — dice.

— ¿Que? —

— Montate en mi espalda — repite.

— ¿Estas seguro? No quiero ser una carga, yo puedo quedarme aquí — le sugiero.

— ¡No! No eres una carga y no quiero que te vayas, aun debo compensar lo que hice — me confunde las ultimas palabras que el dijo, pero me montón en su espalda, el se levanta cuando se lo indico — ¿Lista?

— Lista — respondo nerviosa.

Ashton empieza a correr mas rápido de lo que hacia mucho antes, me sostengo fuerte de el mientras escondo mi cara en su cabello, en estos momentos no quiero que nadie vea mi cara, debe estar completamente roja. Al estar en su espalda puedo darme cuenta de lo fuerte que es, llevarme y correr al mismo tiempo, también como su altura es muy diferente a la mía. El de repente empieza a reír.

— ¿Que pasa? — preguntó confundida.

— Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto — sigue riendo.

— ¿Pará ti divertirte significa ser perseguido por varias personas? — rio con ironía.

— Es mucho mejor que estar sentando escuchando obligaciones — puedo ver una gran sonrisa en el — mira esa cerca, ¡Vamos a saltarla!

— Espera que? NO, NO, NO — me agarro muy fuerte por el miedo en el momento que el salta — ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?

— Mierda — se detiene y vuelve a arrodillarse para que pueda bajarme — disculpame Serena.

— Pensé que iba a morir — coloco una de mis manos en el pecho, mi corazón late rápido.

— Vamos, soy yo, no iba a dejarte caer — alza sus dos brazos como señal de fuerza.

— Eres un tonto — empiezo a darle varios golpecitos, el solo ríe.

— OK, tenemos suerte, hay un lugar cerca para comer — me informa y una vez más empezamos a caminar.

Yo finjo que estoy enojada mientras el se sigue disculpando, también empieza a maldecir por haberse quitado los lentes de sol y que fue su culpa que todos nos hayan visto en el acuario, tan corto fue el camino que ya habíamos llegado al lugar donde íbamos a comer.

— ¡Llegamos! — dice.

— ¿El buen aroma? — lo miró confundida.

— La comida que hacen aquí es muy rica — me informa.

Entramos al lugar, (no sin que antes Ashton usará los lentes de sol) el me dice que vaya a buscar una mesa mientras pregunta algo.

**Pov Ash **

Qué suerte tengo de que el buen aroma se encontraba cerca, estaba muriendo de hambre, aunque eso Serena no lo sabía, cuando entramos al lugar le digo que busque una mesa mientras preguntó algo.

— Así que por fin estas aprovechando de tu fama para salir con chicas — dice mi hermano con una mirada pícara — el pequeño Ash está creciendo.

— No es gracioso Red, sabes que yo no haría eso — le digo un poco molesto.

Mi hermano cuando no es alguien responsable y serio, suele ser un completo idiota.

— ¿Esta mamá? — preguntó.

— Ahora no se encuentra, ¿ibas a presentarnos a tu novia? — sigue bromeando.

— ¡Red! — me quejo.

— Vamos, no es necesario que te pongas red — se ríe de sus palabras — ¿Que quieres pedir?

Le digo a mi hermano lo que quiero, el solo asiente y me dirijo a la mesa donde esta Serena, la encuentro buscando algo por todo el restaurante.

— ¿Buscas algo? — le pregunto.

— Solo a un amigo, el trabaja aquí — trago seco mientras me siento, parece que ese amigo soy yo — creo que no está trabajando hoy.

— Cuéntame sobre ese amigo — digo con mucho interés.

— Pues, el es raro — dice.

— ¿En serio? — rio con nerviosismo — ¿Por qué lo crees?

— Cuando nos conocimos el fue muy agradable, pero de repente comenzó a ignorarme y evitarme — cuenta, me limitó a escuchar — entonces una vez que estudiamos juntos, el me trato bien, incluso dijo palabras que no pensé que él diría.

Bajo mi rostro, recordar esas palabras me avergüenzan, yo tampoco pensé que le diría esa palabras.

— Después empezamos a hablar normal, pero mi amiga Shauna dice que el esconde algo — sigue hablando — no quiero decirle que tiene razón y tampoco quiero meterme en su privacidad, porque no quiero arruinar la amistad que tengo con el, si es que el me considera su amiga.

— Yo creo que el si te considera como amiga — le doy mi sonrisa más sincera.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunta.

— Una corazonada — digo — tal vez para el suele ser difícil hablarte, pero creo que no te odia.

— Pero, ¿Por qué se le haría difícil? — vuelve a preguntar, está vez con tristeza.

— Puede ser que el este en una nueva etapa de su vida, pero no sabe cómo vivirla o cómo expresarse, no se si me explico bien — ella me mira con una cara de no entender por completo lo que digo, iba a responderme pero de repente nos interrumpen.

— Gracias por la espera — mi hermano deja la bandeja con lo que le pedí, ¿Que demonios?

— ¡Wow! El servicio fue muy rápido — le doy una mirada.

— Nunca es bueno hacer esperar a nuestros clientes — me sonríe con malicia.

— ¿Macarón? Que coincidencia ¡Es mi dulce favorito! — una gran sonrisa se forma en la cara de Serena mientras elige uno de los cuantos macarón de diferentes colores.

— Debería agradecerle a su acompañante, el fue quien elegio muy bien —

— ¿Como supiste que me encantan los macarón? — pregunta con los ojos brillosos.

— ¿No dijiste que querías macarón cuando estabamos en el acuario? — rasco mi nuca del nervio.

— ¿Lo hice? — suplico mentalmente para que crea sus palabras — muchas gracias Ashton — me da una gran sonrisa, tan hermosa que lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír al verla.

— De nada — siento la mirada de mi hermano, haciendo que me moleste un poco — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? — se que su pregunta tiene otro significado.

— Pará nada, puedes retirarte — sonrió de forma forzada, el solo me da una mirada picara y se va.

— ¿No vas a comer? — me pregunta Serena.

— ¡C-claro! — agarro el primer macarón y lo llevo a mi boca, ahora entiendo por qué le gusta a Serena, soy muy ricos, ¡Gracias por decirme que el macarón es el dulce favorito de Serena, Shauna! Ella suelta una pequeña risa — ¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo la cara sucia o algo?

— No, es que verte comer con tranquilidad, me da mucha alegría — yo solo tomo un poco de mi refresco, ella sigue hablando — oye, ¿Cómo es ser cantante?

— ¿Eh? — digo confundido.

— ¿Como es la vida de un cantante? — pregunta, viendo su mirada quiere una respuesta profunda, o al menos no las típicas de que es como color de rosas.

— Pues... — trato de buscar las palabras correctas — para alguien como yo que ha estado en esa industria desde los 12-13 años, he visto muchas cosas, he trabajado muy duro y me he esforzado mucho, ha sido un camino muy duro llegar hasta donde he llegado pero ha sido increíble — respondo a su pregunta — pero no estaría donde estoy, sin fans como tu.

— Gracias — baja la cabeza apenada, tiene una cara dudosa, parece que quiere preguntar algo más.

— ¿Algo más que quieras saber? — le doy una sonrisa calmada.

— ¿Cuando saldrá el sencillo de tu nuevo álbum? ¿Cómo ha sido el proceso de creación de AB2? ¿Cuántas canciones contiene? ¿Habrán colaboraciones en el álbum? ¿Ya está terminado AB2? ¿Ya está programada una fecha de salida? — esta vez soy yo el que ríe, no esperaba que fueran varias preguntas — disculpa — de nuevo baja la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, pues, este martes es la reunión el cual se programará la fecha de salida y la promoción que se hará, el proceso ha sido completamente diferente a lo que fue "The Life" en el tiempo desde que terminó el tour he tenido tiempo para escribir canciones, y mucha inspiración, y respondiendo a tus últimas preguntas por ahora no se sabe — respondo a todo, ella solo me ve con ojos brillosos.

— ¿De dónde has sacado la inspiración? — pregunta.

¿Como le digo que todo ha sido desde que comencé a ir al instituto?

— ¿Ha sido... Miette? — ¿Miette? La veo un poco confundido, al parecer es una pregunta inocente.

— No, no, quiero decir, empezamos a salir hace unas semanas, pero por ahora no he escrito algo sobre ella — le aclaro.

Incluso creo que no escribiré algo sobre Miette para mi álbum.

— Oh, entiendo — coge el último macarón, no parece muy convencida, dudo un poco sobre lo que voy a hacer, pero al final lo hago.

— Sabes, me gustaría mostrarte una de las canciones que he preparado, para el álbum — digo un poco nervioso — aún considero que no está completa, pero quiero que la escucharas.

Su rostro se ilumina al momento en que digo esas palabras, empieza a asentir de forma rápida y chillar tan agudo que me sorprende que nadie se haya volteado a ver que pasaba, lo que más me asustaba de mostrar esta canción, es que fue la que escribí cuando la evitaba, la canción es un poco lenta y es un tipo de disculpa hacia ella por ignorarla en ese momento, con una duración de 3 minutos, varias expresiones se ven en su rostro, desde la alegría cuando se puso los audífonos, a la confusión mientras iba sonando la canción. Luego de que termina la canción me devuelve los audífonos.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó, tratando de que mi voz no muestre el mínimo nervio.

— Yo no se que decir, suena como si quisieras que esa persona no sepa nada sobre ti o tus sentimientos, pero es triste — dice.

— ¿Sentimientos? —

— No considero que sea una canción romántica, pero creo que los sentimientos de esa persona entra, como si quisiera esconderlos a esa otra persona — bebe lo último que queda de su bebida.

— Mmm, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, las interpretaciones de otras personas es interesante — le sonrió y ella me devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa.

Le digo que salga mientras que yo pago, ella dice que puede pagar la mitad, pero le insisto y sale con un puchero, llamo a mi hermano para pagar la cuenta, el otra vez me mira de esa forma y trata de burlarse, solo lo ignoro, le entrego el dinero y antes de salir del lugar me detengo un momento, pero trato de no demorarme tanto para no molestar a Serena. Cuando salgo la veo mirando a su celular.

— ¿Que pasa? — le pregunto.

— Nada, era solo un mensaje de mi mamá — me responde — ya debo volver.

— Oh, entonces te acompañaré — le digo.

— No, no, no ya hiciste mucho hoy, no es necesario — me dice un poco apenada.

— De nuevo insisto Serena, llamaré a mi conductor — saco y me celular y marcó a Jack ¡Al fin puedo llamarlo sin necesidad de pedicerlo a James!

— ¿Diga? — contesta.

— Hola Jack — responde un ¿Ash? Pero no le doy importancia — ¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Estoy en el buen aroma.

— Estaré allí en unos 10 minutos — me informa.

— Ok, gracias — cuelgo la llamada y me acerco a Serena — esperaremos 10 minutos.

— Ya veo — dice, y otra vez vuelvo a ver duda en su cara.

— ¿Pasa algo? — ella se sobresalta un poco al escuchar mi pregunta.

— Bueno, es que ya te he pedido muchas cosas hoy y... — lo último no lo escucho.

— ¿Y? — me coloco a su altura.

— ¿Tu podrías... —

— ¿Yo podría? —

— ¿¡Podrías cantar Burn It para mi!? — casi grita al decirme eso.

Quede tan sorprendido, que la primera reacción que tuve fue reírme, no pensé que estaría apenada para pedirme algo tan simple como eso.

— ¡No te rías! — hace un puchero.

— Disculpa, soy un cantante Serena, mi trabajo es cantar — le digo.

Aclaro mi voz y empiezo a cantar el coro. Creo que ya lo he dicho varias veces desde el momento ej que está canción fue incluida en mi álbum, hubo algo en esta canción que no me gustó, por eso estoy tratando de no parar y empezar a maldecir, bueno, al menos Serena lo está disfrutando, tiene esa gran sonrisa y esos ojos brillosos que vi varias veces hoy. Termino de cantar y ella empieza aplaudir.

— Gracias, muchas gracias querido público — empiezo a hacer reverencias en forma de broma, hasta que levanto mi cabeza y la veo llorar — ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?

— No, es que nunca pensé en mi vida que Ashton Brooks cantaría para mi — se limpia las lágrimas.

— De nada —

Unos minutos después llegó Jake, por poco y dice mi nombre, pero al ver a Serena, me llama "Ashton", ella le dice la dirección de su casa, Serena y yo mantenemos silencio, pero no es uno incómodo, creo que este día nos ha cansado a ambos, que se duerme en mi hombro, yo solo sonrió al ver su cara dormida.

— Serena — la sacudo un poco — Serena.

— ¿Mamá? — dice medio dormida.

— No, soy Ashton — le digo.

— Entonces no fue un sueño — me sonríe.

— Ya llegamos a tu casa — le informo.

— Oh, ya veo — acompañado de un pequeño bostezo ella se baja del vehículo — bueno, muchas-

— Espera — me bajó del vehículo también.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta confundida y un poco más despierta.

— Ten — le devuelvo sus lentes junto a una rosa — el buen aroma también es una floristería y al parecer no te diste cuenta de la rosa así que fue fácil esconderla.

— Yo- Ashton no debiste —

— Es un agradecimiento por regalarme un buen día, gracias Serena — sonrió muy agradecido.

— Debería ser yo quien te agradece — dice — tenias razón, nos volvimos a ver.

Las palabras que le dije en el M&G vuelven a mi cabeza, "Se que nos volveremos a ver" le dije, si tan solo supiera quien soy en realidad.

— Adiós Serena —

— Adiós Ashton —

Entro en el vehículo y le digo a Jake que me lleve a mi casa, empiezo a escribir en mi celular cosas que puedan servir para alguna canción, este día no fue tan malo como lo pensé al principio.

... ... ...

Es la mañana del lunes, de nuevo volver a la rutina de ir a clases. Estaba en la mesa tomando un tranquilo desayuno junto a mi familia, hasta que recibo una llamada de Clemont.

— Hola Clemont — hablo.

— Ash ¿Que te dije de hablar con la boca llena? — me regaña mi madre, pero lo ignoro.

— ¡Ash! — casi me grita mediante el celular.

— ¿Que pasa? Suenas desesperado —

— ¿Estas viendo TV Kalos? — me pregunta.

— No, ¿por qué? — preguntó.

— Será mejor que sintonices el canal ahora — me dice y cuelga.

Me quedo confundido debido a su acción, pero hago lo que me dice, coloco TV Kalos y lo que veo, me deja completamente sorprendido.

— No puede ser —

* * *

**Hello my people, hacia tiempo que no subía un nuevo capítulo de este fic, sinceramente planeaba subir capitulo desde hace mucho, pero las clases no me dejaban, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y ya puedo subir con tranquilidad, en fin luego de esta "cita" con Serena, parece que algo complicará a Ash. Nos vemos en otro capítulo, bye :) **


	9. ¿Eres Ashton Brooks?

**Pov Ash**

— No puede ser — abro mi boca del asombro debido a lo que veo en la TV.

"¿Quien es la nueva chica misteriosa de Ashton Brooks?" decía en uno de los programas de chismes que siempre emiten en las mañanas, junto a varias fotos de Serena y yo, que mierda? ¿Como consiguieron esas fotografías?

— Como lo escucharon amigas — dice una de las presentadoras.

— P-pero hace unos días estuvo junto a una bella actriz, ¿Que pasó Ashton? — de alguna forma, las palabras de la otra presentadora me enoja.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta mi madre, yo solo sigo callado.

— Es la chica con la que Ash estuvo hace unos días — mi hermano da un bocado del desayuno — espera, ¿También saliste con una actriz? No pierdes tu tiempo eh.

— Dicen, que se encontró con esta chica luego de salir del apartamento de Miette — habla la primera mujer, Flannery se llama creo — Se les vio juntos en un acuario y luego comiendo.

— Quieres decir que después de estar con Miette, se fue a divertirse con otra? No pensé que Ashton fuera así — habla la segunda, Candice — mirala, ugh, no puedo, que mal gusto tiene.

— Te entiendo amiga, yo no dejaría a alguien como Miette por una desconocida — ríen las dos mujeres — ¿Será este el fin de la pareja exitosa?

— Yo creo que Ashton y la otra chica se ven muy bien juntos — habla la tercera mujer, ganando una mirada de disgusto por parte de sus compañeras — ¿Que?

— ¡Callate Jasmine! — le gritan ambas para volver a reír.

— Volviendo al tema e- —

— ¡Ya tuve suficiente! — mi madre apaga la TV — Ash, ¿que es eso? Yo no te eduque de esa forma.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Todo esto es un completo mal entendido! — me excuso, ella me da una mirada de que explique todo, yo solo suspiro antes de hablar — la chica con la que estuve el sábado es una fan y también una compañera de mi clase.

— Así que así es como supiste lo de los macarón — habla Red como si estuviera juntando pistas.

— ¿Y que hay de la otra chica? ¿Tienes unas novia y no nos lo dijiste? — mi madre parece ofendida.

— Ella no es mi novia — mi madre y hermano me ven confundidos — es una relación falsa, el cual solo sirve para que ambos obtengamos popularidad.

— ¿Pero que ya no eres muy popular? — pregunta mi hermano.

— Si, pero se busca ganar más popularidad con eso de "la pareja exitosa de Kalos" — digo.

— Ya veo — dice mi madre, parece que ya esta más calmada.

— además, el día que traiga a una novia a casa, será como Ash Ketchum y no como Ashton Brooks — le sonrió.

— Sabes que, deberías traer a esa chica pelimiel — que dijo? ¿Es la misma mujer que estaba gritando hace minutos verdad?

— ¿Eh? — sale de mi boca confundido.

— Es que te ves tan feliz con ella — dice muy feliz mi madre.

— Debiste verlos el sábado, Ash estaba completamente rojo — dice Red con un tono burlesco — pidió su dulce favorito y pagó la cuenta a pesar de que ella le dijo que podía pagar la mitad.

— Que hermoso, esa chica debe estar muy enamorada luego de eso — parece una adolescente mi madre. — a la próxima deberías invitarla como tu.

— También le compró una rosa — agrega mi hermano.

— ¿¡Cómo lo supiste!? — exclamó sorprendido, pensé que no me habia visto.

Esa rosa fue el detonante para que mi madre gritara a los 4 vientos que quiere que Serena sea mi novia, espero que la mañana de ella sea mucho mejor que la mía.

**Pov Serena **

— No pensé que fuera a causar tanto revuelo — digo apenada.

Mamá y yo acabamos de ver "Hora del té" y hablaron de mi y Ashton.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías salido con ese chico? ¡Y tiene novia! — grita completamente preocupada.

— Ok, primero no soy la "nueva chica de Ashton Brooks" segundo, el nunca trato de pasarse conmigo a pesar de ser famoso, tercero el también tiene en claro a su novia — respondo completamente ofendida.

No quiero decirlo, pero mi mamá literalmente me acaba de decir que soy la amante de Ashton, se que esta preocupada porque mi cara apareció en televisión nacional y no de una buena forma, pero que haya salido con Ashton, no significa que voy a dañar su relación, el fue un buen chico conmigo, excepto cuando me llevó en su espalda, ahí fue un completo idiota.

— Hija... —

— Mamá, se que estas preocupada, pero puedo manejar esto — la miro a los ojos con confianza.

— Me preocupa que te encuentres involucrada con ese chico ahora, ¡El solo era tu artista favorito! —

— Es mi artista favorito — le corrijo — Y esto es un mal entendido que pronto será olvidado.

Terminó mi desayuno y preparo las últimas cosas para ir al instituto, me despido de mamá y de Cleo y salgo camino hacia la estación. Varias personas me veían como si tuviera algo raro, otras murmuraban cosas como "es ella la que arruinó la relación de Miette y Ashton" escuchar eso me molesta, no negare que cuando esa presentadora dijo que me veía bien junto a Ashton me dio alegría, pero ser tratada de esta forma es completamente molesto.

Luego de que todo el mundo posara su mirada en mi y que una niña de 11 años me haya gritado que arruine su otp, por fin llegué al instituto, aunque algunos seguían viendo cada paso que hacía, al menos era más manejable que antes.

— ¡Buenos días Serena! — me saludan Shauna y Korrina con mucha energía.

— Buenos días — las saludo.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — me pregunta la rubia.

— Si, después de una cita con Ashton Brooks, yo estaría muy feliz — dice Shauna — que envidia ¿Como fue?

— Pues fuimos al acuario y después a comer — respondo sin ánimos.

— Ok, ¿Que pasa contigo? — pregunta Shauna preocupada.

— Creo que me bajo un poco la moral ser vista por todos como un bicho raro — rio un poco apenada.

— ¿Alguien te insulto? — pregunta Korrina.

— Si alguien te insulto creeme que- —

— ¡No! Nadie me ha insultado por ahora — trato de calmarlas.

— Será mejor que nadie intente hacerlo — Shauna saca agujas de su bolso en forma de amenaza.

— ¡Shauna guarda eso! ¿¡Estas loca!? — Korrina la ve con completo horror, empiezo a reír al verlas, ellas también lo hacen, necesitaba un poco de esto.

— ¿¡Que mierda!? — se escucha es otra parte del salón, proviene de Ash.

— Deberíamos ir a- —

— Shauna no — la detengo, al parecer algo está pasando, Ash y Clemont se ven serios — mejor les cuento mejor como mi salida con Ashton.

**Pov Ash**

— ¿¡Que mierda!? — grito al ver mi celular, aun no son las 8 A.M y tengo muchos mensajes de James, Miette y la señora Baker.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunta Clemont, le muestro mi teléfono y coloca una cara similar a la mía — estas completamente jodido.

— Esto es una mierda — coloco mi cara en el pupitre.

— ¿Pero que hacías con Serena el sábado — vuelve a preguntar mi amigo.

— No hicimos nada malo, solo me la encontré por casualidad y pues, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que debía compensar a Serena por haberla lastimado — el asiente — pues pensé que esa debía ser la forma.

— Y ahora tu y ella están en las noticias de todo el mundo — dice — ¿Que se supone que harás ahora?

— Por primera vez, no lo sé — digo.

— Al menos Serena no se ve mal — vemos como varias chicas empiezan a acercarse a Serena.

— Lo último que quiero es que ella esté mal, no quiero salga lastimada por esto — fijo mi mirada solo en ella, me preocupa que su sonrisa se borrada.

— No olvides que mañana es la reunión para el sencillo — me informa — y que también debes ensayar para el festival de Cyllage, es en una semana.

— También tengo que ir a una premier — esta vez soy yo quien le informa, lo cual me causa gracia.

— Debe ser un dolor en el trasero ser cantante, que bien que yo soy el asistente —ambos empezamos a reír, pero somos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular — ¿Quien es?

— Es James — tomo un respiro antes de contestar su llamada — hola James.

— Sabes en el problema que te has metido ¿verdad? — me dice seriamente — esa señora y Miette están muy molestas.

— Por eso no quiero hablar con ellas — hablo como si no me importara Miette y su madre — yo arreglaré esto.

— Eso espero — cuelga, suena serio pero se que esta mas preocupado que yo.

— Parece que la única forma de arreglar esto es pasar más tiempo con Miette — digo sin ánimo.

Las clases empezaron, me gustaría decir que estuve prestando atención a cada clase, y más debido a que se viene los exámenes antes del verano, pero no podía dejar de pensar la situación en la que estaba, no quiero estar con Miette, pero parece que esa es la única forma en la que ella, su madre y todos los medios estarán felices, además de que la situación del sábado, puede afectar a la decisión que se pueda tomar sobre mi sencillo.

— ¡Oye Ash! — escucho el grito de Barry en mi oído.

— ¡Maldita sea Barry! ¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo!? — grito molesto.

— Por fin reaccionó — dice Alain.

— Agradece que fue un grito, yo iba a golpearte — habla Clemont.

— ¿Estas bien Ash? — me pregunta Serena.

— S-si — es lo primero que digo al verla — ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

— Estuviste casi 15 minutos mirando a la nada — dice Barry.

— Y no prestaste atención a las clases, en especial literatura — agrega Shauna.

— Oh... Parece que he estado un poco distraído hoy — rio un poco apenado, preocupen a mis amigos — ¿Vamos a comer?

— ¡Por fin! — gritan Barry y Shauna y salen corriendo hacia la cafetería.

— ¡Oigan! ¡No corran! — sale Korrina detrás de ellos.

— Parecen unos niños — Alain sale del salón y es seguido por Serena, quien duda un momento si salir o no, pero al final lo hace. Quedando solo Clemont y yo.

— No pienses tanto en la situación, poco a poco podrás arreglarlo — dicha esas palabras el rubio sale.

Yo solo sonrió y salgo del salón.

**Pov Serena **

Me pregunto que pasa con Ash, parece como si estuviera en otro mundo hoy. Llegamos a la cafetería, Shauna, Korrina y Barry ya estaban en una mesa con las bandejas de comida.

— ¿No crees que es mucha comida? — le pregunto a Barry al ver toda la comida que tiene.

— Esto es solo una pequeña parte — responde antes de darle un bocado a su hamburguesa.

— Cuando los partidos se acercan el suele comer mucho —explica Alain — ¡Oye come despacio te vas a atragantar!

— ¿No sueles hacer eso tu también? — le pregunta Clemont a Ash, pero al instante parece como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

— No tanto como lo hace Barry — el ríe haciendo que Clemont se tranquilice.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cómo si leyera mi pensamiento, pregunta Shauna.

— Pues... — el sonido del teléfono interrumpe a Ash — disculpen — se levanta de la mesa y va hacia otro lugar.

— ¿Como sea, como va el entrenamiento? — Clemont cambia de tema preguntándole a Korrina y los chicos.

— Últimamente Bruno está más estricto — dice Barry.

— Pues el torneo empieza en unas semanas — dice Alain.

— ¿Pero no afecta en los exámenes? Pronto empiezan los que son antes del verano —

— El torneo se divide en 2 etapas, antes del verano y después, los primeros partidos son antes de los exámenes — responde Korrina.

— ¿Y quien es el primer equipo rival? — pregunta Shauna.

— Será la Academia Prisma — las palabras de Alain nos deja sorprendidos a todos.

— ¿Que pasa con esa academia? — pregunta Clemont confundido.

— Ellos fueron los campeones del torneo pasado — digo.

— Y también del de hace 2 años — agrega Barry con nerviosismo.

— Por eso es que estas comiendo mucho, duh Shauna — habla para sí misma mi amiga.

— No vamos a perder, todos estamos entrenando muy duro como para caer en la primera ronda — habla con tanto entusiasmo Alain, no parece el.

— Deberías tomar ejemplo de Alain — se burla Korrina de Barry.

Alain y Barry terminan de comer, se despiden de nosotros y van entrenar, siendo sorpresa para Ash cuando llego, pidiendo disculpas por haberse ido, seguimos hablando sobre cualquier cosa mientas esperamos a que suene la campana.

— ¿Pero que? — había entrado a instagram debido a varias notificaciones que estaban llegando — ¿C-como?

Mensajes de odio era lo que veía, insultos como "puta" "zorra" y mensajes que deseaban mi muerte estaban llenos en mis fotos, no podía creerlo, lo unico que hice fue correr al baño dejando a los chicos en la cafetería, ¿como se supone que maneje esto? Era esto lo que mamá estaba preocupada, que me atacaran sin motivo alguno. Entre al primer cubículo que vi vacío, y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, tengo miedo, las lágrimas amenazaban salir, ¿que debo hacer?

— ¿Serena? — escucho la voz de Shauna.

— ¿Serena estas bien? — ahora habla Korrina.

— Si, estoy bien — al decir eso las primeras lágrimas empezaron a salir — nada de que preocuparse.

— Serena, te conozco — escucho que se recuesta en la puerta — se que no estas bien.

— ¿Que pasó Serena? — pregunta Korrina.

— Instagram —es lo único que puedo decir.

— ¿Eh? — dice Korrina confundida — ¿¡Qué es esto!?

— ¡Serena, sal ya! — Shauna empieza a darle golpes a la puerta.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! — empiezo a llorar más fuerte que antes — ¡Quiero estar sola!

— ¿¡Acaso crees que te dejaremos sola!? — grita Korrina — Serena abre la puerta por favor.

— Por favor — pide Shauna, abro la puerta y soy recibida por sus brazos, deje salir todo lo que tenía en ese momento.

— Tengo miedo, tengo miedo — solo repetía eso, Shauna solo pasaba su mano por mi cabeza con gentileza.

— De alguna forma te ayudaremos — me dice Korrina acercándose para abrazarme también.

— Ugh, que es ese ruido — se queja una chica — Oh, ya veo quien es, la cualquiera con la que estuvo Ashton.

— Deberías cuidar tus palabras — amenaza Shauna, yo solo quiero irme a otro lugar.

— Shauna vamonos de aquí, por favor — le ruego, no quiero estar metida en una pelea ahora.

— Pero que miedosa resultó ser — se burla de mí esa chica — no pensé que Ashton tuvieras gustos así.

— ¿Quien eres? — pregunta Korrina.

— Misty Waterflower, capitana del equipo de natación — dice.

— Me sorprende que para ser capitana estés perdiendo el tiempo — le dice Korrina.

— No tanto como Ashton, dime Serena, ¿Cuánto te pago? ¿Es bueno en la cama? — escupe todas esas preguntas como si no le importara lastimarme.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mira lo que- — de alguna forma saque fuerzas para detener a Shauna.

— ¡Shauna! — de alguna forma la chica que estaba llorando hace un momento ya no está.

— Parece que la chica tiene agallas — se burla de mí, pero no le doy importancia, limpio mis lágrimas y camino afuera del baño — ¿Quien te crees para ignorarme?

— ¿Quien te crees tu para insultarme? — le preguntó molesta, está chica hizo que mi tristeza cambiara a enojo.

Sin dejar que me responda o algo, salgo del baño, muchos me miran como esta mañana, pero la diferencia es que estoy molesta, yo no hice nada, ni arruine una relación, salí por petición de Ashton. Creo que escuché la campana, aunque no quiera, debo ir a clases.

**Pov Ash **

"Debes ver la entrevista reciente de Miette"

Fue lo que dijo James al llamarme justamente después de que Serena salió corriendo, tenía la sensación de que algo pasaba mal, y al ver la entrevista de Miette me lo confirmó, literalmente se mostró como la víctima en esto, cuando no hay nada de eso en esta situación, dijo cosas como "amarme tanto que no entiende que hace mal" lo mucho que quiero gritar que no paso nada con Serena, pero no podía hacerlo, si digo algo tal vez empeore. Cuando Serena entro al salón parecía una furia completa, creo que al parecer es por eso.

Trate de acercarme, pero Shauna y Korrina me lo impidieron, lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme y esperar a que las clases terminen. Al sentarme había algo dentro de mi pupitre.

"_Ve a la azotea después de clases" _

Esta caligrafía no la conozco, ¿De quién es? Lo que me faltaba, una hoja de no sé quien para mejorar este día. Entre Miette, Serena y está hoja, mi mente otra vez no estuvo en las clases, tengo mucho que pensar para prestar atención a lo que sea que esté diciendo Rowan, lo bueno es que el tiempo estuvo de mi parte y las clases pasaron rápido, varios se estaba yendo a sus actividades en los clubes entre esos mis amigos, yo enseguida fui corriendo hacia la azotea. No lo voy a negar, soy alguien curioso, además de que quiero irme a casa.

Al llegar veo a una chica mirando hacia el.

— Por fin llegaste — quedó confundido al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Shauna? —

— Hola Ash — ella me sonríe.

— ¿Que pasa Shauna? — cruzó los brazos esperando respuesta de su parte.

— Ok iré al grano, Ashton— me asustó al escuchar el nombre.

— ¿C-como m-m-me llamaste? — se me complica decir esas palabras.

— Ashton, ¿Eres Ashton Brooks? ¿No? — pregunta con una curiosidad fingida.

— Como puedes decir eso Shauna, ¿Te cayó mal el almuerzo? — rio nerviosamente mientras trato de mantener la compostura.

— Pará nada, pero parece que a ti si, parece como si hubiera visto a un muerto — se burla y empieza a acercarse a mi — te preguntaras ¿Como? — me quedo callado — pues fue un poco obvio, sabes, la forma en la que Clemont y tu actuaban extraño, ese apodo de "estrellita".

— No entiendo nada de lo que dices — trato de no mirarla.

— ¿En serio? — queda justo al frente mio — Ashton y tu tienen cosas tan similares, como su altura, ciertos rasgos físicos e incluso ese collar de relámpago.

¿Pero como? Ese collar siempre está dentro de mí camisa al punto de que no se ve!

— Lo note cuando tenemos educación física — responde como si leyera mi mente — además de que cuando tocamos el tema de Ashton, suele ponerte nervioso como ahora.

— Vamos Shauna, todas esas cosas son coincidencias, ¡Yo no tengo el cabello rojo! — me excuso para que deje de sospechar.

— Eso lo se, pero Serena me dijo que cuando salió con Ashton, el ordenó macarón, su dulce favorito y a la única persona que le dije eso, fue a ti —

— Eso también es otra coincidencia —

— Puede ser, pero hay algo que es 100% seguro y es Love Me Harder —

— ¿Love Me Harder? — repito confundido — ¿Que pasa con esa canción?

— Se la enseñaste a la hermanita de Clemont el día en que todos estábamos estudiando — mi respiración se fue cuando dijo eso.

¿Que dijo?

— Creo que escuchaste mal, ¿Como podría tener una canción que no había salido en ese momento? —

— Eso mismo me pregunto Ash ¿Cómo tenías esa canción? — me mira fijamente.

Debo irme de aquí rápido, estoy entre la espada y la pared, y si esto sigue aquí todos sabrán quien soy en realidad.

— E-esto no tiene sentido — doy vuelta y empiezo a caminar hasta la puerta.

— Se... — escucho que toma una gran bocanada de aire — ¡Se que muchos te habrán dicho esto! ¡Pero tu me has ayudado varias veces! ¡Ciertos días puedo estar muy estresada y con solo escuchar tu música me calmo! O ver una entrevista ¡Lo que sea! ¡Te lo agradezco muchoooo!

Dios, en serio soy un idiota por lo que voy a hacer.

— Gracias a ti — de nuevo me giro, y veo su cara sorprendida — También he dicho esto varias veces, no lo puedo negar, no estaría aquí sin el apoyo que cada uno, incluyéndote Shauna, me dan, me alegra tus palabras, cada vez que sientas estrés o presión y no puedas con las cosas, recuerda que eres fuerte, que no dejaras que esos problemas te derroten, mantén tu sonrisa.

Al instante de haber repetido esas palabras que le había dicho cuando nos conocimos en el M&G, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, junto unas pequeñas lágrimas que seca con su brazo enseguida.

— Sabía que eras Ashton — satisfacción es lo que suena en su voz y se acerca a mi a darme un gran abrazo que me toma por sorpresa.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres? — pregunto al momento en que se separa de mi, ella me mira de forma extraña — ¿No vas a chantajearme o algo por el estilo?

— ¿Que? ¡No! ¡Nunca haría eso! — responde — eres mi amigo y mi artista favorito, tu secreto está conmigo — dejo salir un suspiro debido a que sigo a salvo — aunque, si me gustaría que hicieras algo.

— ¿Que es? — pregunto.

Pensé que iba a ser algo relacionado a mi música, pero lo que hizo fue mostrarme su celular, en especifico la cuenta de instagram de Serena y los comentarios que habían en sus publicaciones, insultos, burlas, me dejó impactado ver como mis fans la denigraban lo por haber salido conmigo.

— ¿Por eso fue que salió corriendo? — ella asiente a mi pregunta.

— Una chica nos atacó en el baño, preguntó que cuanto le habías pagado por acostarse contigo — dice.

Estaba tratando de no golpear algo, ahora entiendo el enojo de Serena, ella no merece todos esos tipos de comentarios.

— Esa Miette — lo digo con todo el odio — yo me encargo.

Sinceramente espero que lo que vaya a hacer sirva, empecé a escribir en mi celular una publicación sobre esta situación, ahora no me interesa si esto complica las cosas con Miette y su madre o no, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras a Serena la atacan por una completa estupidez. Respiro un poco, cuento hasta 3 y lo publicó, escucho el sonido de notificación proveniente del celular de Shauna, y las vibraciones de mi celular dando señal de que mis fans están, comentando, dando like, y con suerte leyendo.

_— _Ojala y sirva — le digo un poco desconfiado, pero ella tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Gracias Ashton! — agradece.

— ¡No me llames así aquí! — me quejo.

— Esta bien — empieza a caminar a la puerta — Ashton.

**Pov Serena **

Estaba esperando a Shauna ya que se fue a no se donde, Korrina y los chicos fueron a sus respectivos clubes y Ash, el no lo sé, este día no hemos tenido la oportunidad en la que podamos hablar solo los 2, además de que tampoco se a donde se fue. Aún seguía recibiendo los comentarios de odio hacia mi persona, ya no me entristecen o me enoja, deje de darle importancia, porque diga lo que diga, no dejaran de odiarme, así que, decidí aguantarlo hasta que termine. Al menos, las chicas de mi salón han sido muy buenas conmigo.

Recibo una notificación de instagram, es de la cuenta de Ashton, bueno, al menos será algo bueno proveniente de esa aplicación en el día de hoy.

_"Estoy completamente decepcionado, el hecho de atacar a una persona sin conocer, usar comentarios hirientes y denigrarla hasta cierto punto esta mal, si ustedes estuvieran en su lugar, creo que ella en vez de atacar estaría tratando de ayudarlos, y hacerles saber que no son lo que los comentarios dicen, mi relación no está afectada, ni está terminada, salimos como amigos y fue un día completamente divertido, además ella y yo no deberíamos dar explicaciones al respecto, ya que no hicimos nada malo, pero ver la forma en que todos decidieron expandir el odio hizo que saliera en su defensa, espero que dejen al lado ese estúpido enojo y cada persona que la haya insultado le dé una merecida disculpa"._

El se tomó el tiempo para defenderme, escondo mi cara con mis brazos ya que de nuevo siento que las lágrimas van a salir, pero esta vez es por la felicidad de que el está de mi lado. Al parecer su poder es tan grande que varios comentarios están siendo eliminados en mis publicaciones, aunque no fue mucho el tiempo en que recibí estos ataques, fue un completo infierno para mi.

Muchas gracias Ashton, que haría yo sin ti.

* * *

**Hello people, como les va? Espero que bien y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, que bien se siente no tener que actualizar luego de un mes. Esta fue la primera consecuencia que trajo la cita de nuestros 2 protagonistas, además de que Shauna se dio cuenta quien es Ash, anyways, espero que la pasen bien, nos vemos en otro capítulo :) **


	10. Lo Que Puedo Hacer

**Pov Serena**

Después de la publicación de Ashton en instagram, mi animo subió, puse un poco de música mientras empezaba a guardar mis cosas, no se en que momento Shauna llegara, pero al menos puedo esperarla ahora sin enojarme.

— Oye — me llama Calem.

Bueno, parece que los pocos minutos que tuve de felicidad se acabaron.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto.

— No tienes que hablarme así Serena — se sienta en la silla delante de mí.

— ¿Que quieres? — repito mi pregunta.

— Solo quiero saber como estas — dice.

— Puedes ver que estoy bien — le digo irritada, últimamente su presencia es molesta.

— No lo parecía cuando saliste corriendo de la cafetería — lo miró sorprendida, pero cambió mi expresión al segundo.

— ¿No tienes práctica? — evitó el comentario que hizo.

— Si, pero quiero hablar contigo — su voz se tranquiliza un poco.

— Pero yo no quiero hacerlo —

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? — me pregunta molesto.

— ¿Disculpa? Tu has pasado estos últimos años molestandome — trato de no gritar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Si no fuera por ese Ashton — un poco de odio suena en su voz.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Ashton? — frunzo el ceño confundida.

— Desde que apareció lo único que haces es hablar de él, como si nada más te importara —

— Disculpame por prestar atención al talento y no a tus juegos — le digo con completo sarcasmo.

— ¿Talento? — pregunta con ironía — ese tipo no tiene talento.

— ¿¡Que demonios pasa aq- — Shauna entra pero es interrumpida.

— Ese tipo lo único que hace es pop genérico de mierda como los demás, ni siquiera debe tocar un lápiz para escribir sus canciones — escupe con molestia — solo será una moda que olvidaremos el próximo año.

Como si fuera el detonante de una bomba, un completo silencio de formó en el salón, solo se escucharon unas pisadas que provienen de ¿Ash? No sabia que estaba allí también, el se mantuvo callado, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón sin decir nada.

— ¡Mierda! — mi amiga sale, dejándonos a Calem y a mi solos otra vez.

— ¿Que le pasa a ese? — se levanta de la silla y camina a la puerta.

— ¿Solo viniste a eso? ¿A decirme una y otra vez que Ashton no es de tu gusto? — no me responde — ¿Como fuimos amigos?

**Pov Ash **

— Bueno Ashton, ¿Ahora que piensas hacer? — me pregunta Shauna.

Desde hace 5 minutos que descubrió quien soy en realidad, lo único que hace es llamarme por mi nombre artístico.

— Por décima vez, ¡Deja de llamarme así! — me quejo — ¡Estamos a mitad de un pasillo!

— Pero no hay nadie, no te preocupes — dice muy despreocupada — Entonces, ¿Que piensas hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó.

— A ahora, ¿Que harás? —

— Pues, debo hablar con Miette sobre el hecho de que se hizo la víctima y por su culpa Serena fue atacada — también le mencioné que mi relación con Miette es solo de publicidad — y también debo ensayar para el festival de ciudad Cyllage.

— Asi que si estarás ocupado — dice como si fuera un pensamiento — ¿Piensas cantar algo nuevo en el festival?

— No —

— ¿Queeee? Pero debes empezar la era AB2 lo mas pronto posible — habla como si fuera una niña.

— El álbum llegará cuando sea el momento — le digo.

— Está bien — suelta un suspiro en forma de decepcion — pero debes traerme un recuerdo del festival.

— ¿Sabes que solo estaré un día allí? Después tomaré el primer vuelo a Lumiose — me rio.

— ¡Un recuerdo! — exige.

— Que molestia, esta bien, te traeré un recuerdo —

— ¿Promesa? — saca su dedo meñique.

— Promesa — junto mi meñique con el de ella y empieza a saltar de la alegría.

Tal vez suene raro, pero que Shauna sepa que soy Ashton pueda mejorar nuestra amistad.

— ¿Disculpa? Tu has pasado estos últimos años molestandome — escucho la voz de Serena provenir del salón de clases.

— ¿Que esta pasando? — Shauna iba a entrar pero la detengo, hago una señal con mi dedo para que haga silencio.

— Si no fuera por ese Ashton — es Calem?

— ¿Que tiene que ver Ashton? — Es lo mismo que me pregunto.

— Desde que apareció lo único que haces es hablar de él, como si nada más te importara —

— Disculpame por prestar atención al talento y no a tus juegos — auch, Serena.

— ¿Talento? — su voz suena con ironía — ese tipo no tiene talento.

Shauna al escuchar eso entró al salón ignorando completamente que yo estaba.

— ¿¡Que demonios pasa aq- — Shauna entra pero es interrumpida.

— Ese tipo lo único que hace es pop genérico de mierda como los demás, ni siquiera debe tocar un lápiz para escribir sus canciones — ¿Que dijo? — solo será una moda que olvidaremos el próximo año.

No puedo hacer nada, ahora soy yo quien entra en el salón, al parecer las palabras de Calem fueron lo suficientemente duras como para que los 4 estemos en silencio, camino hacia mí pupitre, recojo mis cosas y salgo de allí, tratando de no golpear a ese sujeto.

— ¡Mierda! — Shauna se acerca hacia mí — Ash, yo, disculpa.

— No eres tu quien debe disculparse Shauna, no hiciste nada —

— Si quieres te acompañó a tu casa —

— No te preocupes, además debes estar con Serena — le sonrió, siento que lo hago de la forma más forzada, pero en este momento no quiero explotar por la ira, o al menos no aquí a mitad de un pasillo en el instituto.

— Pero- —

— Sin peros, estaré bien, nos vemos mañana — me despido y comienzo a caminar.

— H-hasta mañana — ella se despide.

Salgo del instituto y marcó al número de Jake, le pido que este lo más pronto posible aquí, quiero largarme rápido, estoy jodidamente enojado, no cometere el mismo error de golpear lo primero que vea en mi camino, solo respira, inhala, exhala. Gracias a Dios Jake llegó rápido.

— Hola Ash, a donde te llevo? — me pregunta.

— Al estudio, por favor — el nota mi enojo y solo asiente.

Se que parece grosero, pero en serio sus palabras me enojaron, sacó uno de los cuadernos junto a un lápiz y empiezo a escribir, normalmente lidio ataques de odio hacia mi, suelo ignorarlos completamente, más por el hecho de que es por redes sociales, pero esto fue al frente mio, me insulto en mi propia cara, si tan solo el supiera, se que mi música es una completa mierda que ya alguien ha hecho antes, se que varias de las letras son completamente vacías, se todo eso, pero cuando dijo al respecto de escribir las canciones, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Pase años 3 años pidiendo que me dejaran contribuir en la escritura, para que mis canciones no fueran un grupo de palabras estúpidas, es tan frustrante, me molesta porque es verdad, pero también porque el no sabe nada.

Vaya parece que arruine la punta del lápiz, será mejor con un bolígrafo, son más resistentes, escucho mi celular sonar, es una llamada de James, se que será para algo relacionado de Miette, y aunque no quiera, debo contestar.

— Hola James — trato de que mi voz no suene a "no me jodas ahora" pero fallo en el intento.

— Ash, ¿como te va? — me pregunta.

— Respondería bien, pero estaría mintiendo completamente — respondo sin ganas — si me estas llamando tiene que ver con Miette y su madre ¿No?

— S-si, se que ya saliste de clases y ellas quieren hablar contigo urgentemente — me dice nervioso, yo solo suspiro.

— Voy para el estudio — digo.

— ¿El estudio? ¿No tenías ensayos? — pregunta confundido.

— Si, pero en este momento quiero trabajar algo allí — le informo de la forma más educada posible que estoy enojado y necesito sacar mi enojo en la música, claro sin que el sepa.

— Esta bien, estaremos allí en una hora — cuelga la llamada.

Sabía que debía confrontar a esa tonta actriz y a su molesta madre, yo puedo con esto, solo debo terminar la letra de esta canción ¿Cuanto ha pasado desde que estoy en el auto? ¡Wow! ¿20 minutos? Ya tengo esta canción casi completa! Debería enojarme frecuentemente.

— Ya llegamos — me informa Jake.

— Disculpa por haberte hablado así antes — me disculpo apenado con Jake.

— No te preocupes Ash, todos tenemos un mal día y parece que te ha servido — bromea un poco debido a que estuve todo el camino escribiendo.

— Gracias — abro la puerta y salgo del auto — te un buen día.

— Tu también Ash, adiós — se despide y pone en marcha el vehículo.

Bueno, ahora debo entrar, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he estado aquí, incluso he grabado canciones desde que estoy estudiando, pero hoy se siente diferente, por primera vez siento que haré algo increíble.

— ¡Hey! Hola Ash — me saluda con ánimo Flint.

— Hola — saluda Volkner.

Flint y Volkner son productores con los que he trabajado desde mi álbum debut, aunque los conozco desde hace tiempo, ellos son los únicos productores quienes saben quien soy, lo cual ha hecho que el trabajo al momento de grabar una canción sea un poco más fácil, de alguna forma ellos me recuerdan a Barry y Alain.

— Hola, ¿Aún tienen esa pista que me gustó, pero que fue rechazado por la disquera? — pregunto enseguida causando el asombro de ambos chicos — ¿Que?

— Nunca te habíamos visto tan decidido — empieza a reír Volkner — ven aquí niño.

— ¿Tienes la letra? — me pregunta el pelirrojo, yo asiento y le entrego mi cuaderno — mmm.

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunto, Flint le pasa mi cuaderno a Volkner.

— ¿Cuanto te tomo escribir esto? — esta vez pregunta el rubio.

— Unos 20 minutos — respondo, ellos vuelven a tener cara de asombro — ¿Que mierda pasa con ustedes?

— ¿Tan enojado estabas? — ahora quien se ríe de mí es Flint.

— Que bueno que escribiste casi todo, solo debemos cambiar unas pequeñas cosas y listo — me dice Volkner — pero me gustaría que intentes algo, creo que se verá bien en esta canción.

— ¿Que es? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— Rap, puede servir bien para el puente, parece que eso fue lo único que no escribiste — me dice.

— ¡Buena idea! En ese rap podrás sacar todo el enojo que tienes — habla Flint con completa emoción.

— ¿Un rap? ¡Hagamoslo! — yo también me emocionó, pero recuerdo que Miette estará aquí — esto, ¿No habre dejado ropa aquí?

Ellos me entregan un poco de ropa que con suerte si deje, saco mis lentes de contacto y un tapabocas para ocultar las marcas de mi cara, y ¡Listo! Soy Ashton Brooks, preparado para hablar con Miette.

— ¿¡Donde esta Ashton!? —

Parece que ya llegó.

— Parece que tu novia te está buscando — empiezan a reírse de mi.

— Nosotros vamos a agregarle algunas cosas a la pista, ve y habla con ella — me dice Flint para tranquilizarme, yo asiento y salgo de la sala, para ver a Miette a mitad del pasillo.

— Ahí estas — iba a acercarse a mi pero es detenida por su madre.

— Miette, comportarte — la regaña.

— Hay una sala por aquí — les informa James — Ashton, ven.

Acato lo que dice y entró en la sala, me siento en uno de los sofás que está mirando al que se ubicaron Miette y la Señora Baker, James se sienta al lado mío.

— Entonces, ¿Sobre que querían hablar? — aunque no lo ven por mi tapabocas, sonrió de forma falsa, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo para ellas.

— ¡Esto! — Miette me enseña la publicación en la cual salgo en defensa de Serena.

— ¿Que pasa con eso? — pregunto.

— Saliste en defensa de una desconocida, en vez de a mi, tu novia — otra vez, se hace la víctima, que molesta.

— Queremos saber ¿Por qué? — habla la señora.

— Ambas situaciones son completamente diferentes, primero tu fuiste quien cometió el error de gritar por un estúpido vestido — ella me ve apenada — y segundo, saliste a hacerte la víctima ante las fotos que fueron filtradas, ocasionando que la otra chica fuera atacada por muchas personas sin poder defenderse, a diferencia de ti, ella no tiene voz en la industria, no es alguien con fama como tu.

Miette no me mira, pero esta enojada, muerde su labio aguantando las ganas de hablar, su madre mantiene la misma cara sin expresión de siempre.

— Pero saben, tendré que colaborar para mejorar la imagen que el público tiene de nosotros — la vista de Miette se ilumina, que asco que ella ame esta farsa.

— ¿Como sabremos que no intentarás algo que nos afecte de nuevo? — me pregunta la señora.

— ¿Por mi? No habrá segunda vez, solo quiero que Miette deje de hacerse la víctima frente a las cámaras y sepa confrontar los errores que hizo — esa pequeña sonrisita que estaba apareciendo en su cara, desaparece por completo.

— Miette puede comprometerse a eso — se que es su manager, pero Miette también puede hablar por ella misma.

— ¿Puedo hablar con Ashton a solas? — le pregunta a su madre y a James, el solo asiente.

— Te esperare en el auto — le informa su madre, sale de la sala junto a mi manager.

— ¿Quien es esa chica? — me pregunta.

— Eso no es tu incumbencia — respondo lo mas seco posible, no quiero que sepa algo de Serena.

— ¿Acaso te gusta? — vuelve a preguntar con un tono de decepcion.

— Pará nada, pero prefiero pasar mi tiempo con ella u otra persona —

— Ashton, yo te amo — confiesa, pero lo tomo con indiferencia, no nos conocemos mucho como para que ella diga esa palabra.

— El sentimiento no es mutuo, disculpa — le digo, sus ojos dejan de ver los míos

— Esta bien — por primera vez desde que la conozco se ve triste y cabizbaja.

— Yo — ella me mira — quiero esto sea profesional.

No dice nada, solo sale y entra James.

— Conoces a esa chica — pregunta, pero a diferencia de Miette o su madre no hay molestia en su voz.

— Si, es una de mis compañeras de clase — le digo.

— Ya veo — dice — ¿Te gusta?

— No James, no estoy trabajando en una canción de amor — empiezo a reír.

— ¡Hey! No era relacionado a tu música — se excusa.

Se que quiere jugar al padre y el hijo, se podría decir que ha sido mi figura paterna desde que empecé mi carrera, además de que su hijo es muy pequeño como para preguntarle por la niña que le gusta.

— No James, no me gusta — le respondo sin ánimo — seguiré trabajando en mi nueva canción.

— No te excedas tanto — me dice.

— No lo haré —

Vuelvo con Flint y Volkner, ellos me entregan la letra y dejan que escuche primero la pista, estos chicos siempre me dejan impresionado, cuando había escuchado esta pista antes me gustaba, pero ahora me encanta, me piden que entre en la cabina para empezar a grabar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me emocione por grabar una canción.

... ... ...

El día siguiente lo único que hice fue escribir, lo que provocó esta canción, hizo que escribiera más de lo que ya había hecho antes, no dormí mucho, pero de alguna forma me mantengo sin sueño, la distracción que me da escribir hizo que el tiempo pasara rápido que ahora mismo me encuentro en Flare Records esperando a que los miembros faltantes lleguen, aunque ver a cierta persona me causó impresión.

— ¿El señor Lysandre? Pensé que estaba fuera de la región — le digo a James.

— Parece que Lysandre esta esperando tu sencillo también —me dice.

La sala se lleno con la gente que faltaba.

— Ya que todos están miembros están aquí, es momento de decidir cuando será el lanzamiento del sencillo líder para el nuevo álbum de Ashton Brooks — habla mi manager.

— Antes, me gustaría hacer un cambio en el sencillo — mis palabras dejan sorprendido a todos los que están ahí — me gustaría que la escucharán antes de dejar sus críticas.

Reproduzco la canción para los miembros, cada uno muestra una cara diferente, algunos sólo tienen frustración, otros muestran gusto al respecto, James parece que fuera a morir, pero la cara de la vicepresidenta Jessie es la mejor de todas, parece que fuera a explotar, ella será de las primeras en atacar cuando está canción termine, bueno, al menos ver su cara valió la pena.

— Esto es ¡Inaceptable! — como lo dije, fue ella la primera en quejarse — como te atreves a venir con una nueva canción luego de que se tenía planificado otra hace meses.

— Sobre eso, lo lamento mucho, pero siento que esta es la mejor carta para mostrar a las personas sobre mi segundo álbum — le respondo con mucha tranquilidad.

— La señorita Jessie tiene razón — habla uno de los viejos que hacen parte de los altos cargos.

— Se tenía asegurado una canción desde el ¡Año pasado! —

— Debe haberse subido los humos a ese niño —

— ¿Quien se cree? —

Sabía que iba a ser rechazado pero no pensé que fuera por muchos, aprieto los dientes por la frustración, ¿Por qué pensé que esta gente estaría de acuerdo?

— Yo lo apruebo —

— ¿Disculpe? — Jessie como los demás están sorprendidos, incluyéndome.

— Lo acepto Jessie — repite sus palabras el señor Lysandre — confío en Ashton y en esta canción.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, veo el de James y el no lo cree, ¡Tengo la aprobación del señor Lysandre".

— ¿Desde hace cuanto tienes esta canción? — me preguntan.

— La letra la escribí ayer, cuando llegue al estudio se completo lo que faltaba y se agregaron modificaciones a la pista — respondo.

— ¿Así que todo esto te tomó una tarde? — yo asiento a la pregunta.

— Ashton logró hacer esto en sólo una tarde, es una faceta diferente a la que el ha mostrado antes, y si el cree que está su carta de entrada a su nuevo álbum, confío en el — el señor Lysandre me da una sonrisa, de todos los años que he estado aquí, aun sigo sin creer que este hombre sea el superior de muchas ratas, si tan solo no estuviera todo el tiempo fuera de la región, las cosas serían muy diferentes desde antes.

— Pero señor ¿no ha visto todo lo que ha ocasionado Ashton? Se cree que le fue infiel a su novia — ¿que mierda hace Rosehead trayendo eso ahora?

— Lo que sea que tenga que ver en la vida personal no es de importancia en esta reunión — dice.

— Esto — habló, obteniendo otra vez la atención y varias miradas, mayormente asesina, de los que estaban allí — también me gustaría hablar sobre el concepto que tendrá el vídeo musical.

... ... ...

— Así que esto era en lo que tanto te ocupaste el lunes — Clemont me entrega mis audífonos luego de escuchar la canción, yo asiento con una sonrisa.

— Es el sencillo líder de mi segundo álbum — le digo.

— ¿¡ES EL QUE!? — se sobresalta al punto de que casi cae de su silla.

— Llamas la atención de todos — veo a varios, incluyendo a Serena viéndonos — y si Clemont, ayer cuando fue la reunión presente esta canción y se hizo el cambio.

— ¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!? — grita mi amigo llamando aun mas la atención de todos en el salón.

— ¿Siempre eres así de ruidoso en la mañana? — me quejo — como escuchaste, se cambió de canción y ahora el sencillo es la canción que escribí hace 2 días.

— ¿Que demonios pasa contigo? — coloca sus manos en mis hombros — ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te golpeaste? ¡Llamaré a la señora Delia!

— Calmate cuatro ojos, solo quiero callarle la boca ese idiota de Calem — le digo un poco molesto al mencionar el nombre de ese tipo.

— ¿Sigues molesto? — pregunta.

— Clemont, insulto mi música, me llamo moda, ¿Como no voy a estar molesto? — me excuso.

— Creo que te estas comportando de forma infantil —

— Seré infantil, pero al menos el mundo verá una canción escrita por mi y que no sea pop de siempre —

— Todo esto te va a traer problemas — me advierte mi amigo.

— Ya tengo muchos problemas con Miette, esto no será nada — le digo totalmente despreocupado.

— ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido en la mañana? — Shauna se acerca a nosotros.

— ¡Shauna! — ella me mira confundida mientras yo empiezo a buscar algo en mi celular — escucha.

A diferencia de Clemont, a Shauna le presento un pequeño adelanto de la canción, ella solo pega pequeños saltitos de emoción, y si, ahora la atención de todos está en Shauna.

— ¡Necesito escuchar esto completo! — me devuelve los audífonos.

— Espera, ¿Ella sabe que eres Ashton? — pregunta Clemont, ella asiente — pero ¿Como?

— Después te lo explico — le digo.

**Pov Serena**

Despues de lo que sucedió el lunes, las cosas estuvieron un poco raras, Shauna se mantuvo callada por todo el camino, además, ¿Ella siempre fue así de cercana a Ash?, Ash fue casi igual a Shauna, ayer se mantuvo todo el día escribiendo, no comió mucho en la hora del almuerzo y cuando alguien le hablaba solo asentia, con suerte decía una que otra palabra, además de que la brecha que había entre Ash y Calem, parece que es mayor, ¿Le habra afectado esas palabras? No lo creo, insultaba a Ashton. Ahora Shauna junto Ash y Clemont hacen ruido por lo que sea que este en el celular del azabache.

¿Debería acercarme también? Me da un poco de curiosidad, pero ¿Ash también me dejara escuchar? Vi que Shauna y Clemont no le preguntaron al respecto.

— ¿Que pasa? — Korrina me saca de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Korrina! — me asustó — ¿Ya terminaron las practicas de la mañana?

— Si, los chicos pronto vendrán — se refiere a Alain y Barry — te veo tan pensativa.

— Estoy bien — le digo.

— ¿Quiere hablarle a Ash? — yo no digo nada, ¿tan obvia soy? — pensé que las cosas estaban bien entre ustedes.

— Lo están, pero no se — como si lo invocara Ash se acerca a nosotros junto Shauna y Clemont.

— Hola Serena — me da una gran sonrisa, como si el Ash de ayer no hubiera estado.

— Hola, Ash — le saludo.

— ¿Como has pasado? — se que pregunta por los comentarios de instagram, los chicos se enteraron después.

— Mucho mejor — le digo — aunque alguno que otro me mire, ya no recibo comentarios insultandome.

— Me alegro mucho — me da una gran sonrisa.

— Esto, Ash — dudo un poco sobre la pregunta que quiero hacer, no quiero incomodarlo.

— ¿Que pasa? — me pregunta.

— ¿Estas bien? — el me mira un poco raro, pero parece que capta el verdadero significado de mi pregunta.

— Oh, pues, si eso creo, sólo estuve un poco molesto por algo que hizo mi hermano — ríe un poco — disculpa por hacerte preocupar Serena.

— No es nada — le digo — creo que no fui la única en preocuparme.

El mira a Clemont quien habla con Korrina, Shauna que está mirando algo en su celular y como si fuera el destino, Alain y Barry entran en el salón.

— Parece que tengo buenos amigos — una sonrisa apenada se forma en sus labios.

* * *

**Hello people, es un nuevo año y década, aunque ya es un poco tarde para decirlo, y también un nuevo capítulo de este fic, sinceramente es de los pocos capítulos en donde dudo un poco por ciertas cosas, pero me gusta mostrar la determinación que tiene Ash al mostrarles a todos que no es el mismo de antes, anyways, nos vemos en otro cap :) **


	11. Nuevas Vecinas

**Pov Ash **

Es sábado por la tarde, la semana había transcurrido luego de todo lo ocurrido, volvi a actuar normal junto a mis amigos, riendo de cualquier tontería de Barry y además de que Shauna me preguntó varias veces cuando salía el sencillo, pero no le di respuesta alguna. Fui a los ensayos programados para el mi presentación en el festival de ciudad Cyllage, es el próximo viernes así que debo estar listo.

Sobre Miette, su evento el cual es la premier del musical en que ella está, será mañana en la noche, la señora Baker no sólo me informó de estar puntual, si no también sobre una sesión de fotos, acompañado de una entrevista que tendremos próximo sábado, luego del festival, y sobre Calem, seguimos igual o peor que antes, además de que Serena se ve más alejada a el. Que semana tan complicada, y aun no son los exámenes del verano.

— Una vez más — digo antes de volver a tocar mi guitarra.

Tal vez suene un poco cursi, pero ayer luego de ver una película sobre el primer amor con mis amigos (fue a petición de Shauna), la idea empezó a rondar por mi cabeza, decidí escribir un pequeño coro y una melodia con mi guitarra.

— ¡Ash! ¿Puedes bajar un momento? — llama mi madre.

— ¡Ya voy! — dejo el instrumento musical y bajo al primer piso.

Por algún motivo, mamá no abrió hoy el buen aroma, lo cual es raro, desde que he vuelto los sábados junto los domingos son los días en que hay más clientes, llegando a causarnos mucho trabajo, a mi, Red y los demás.

— ¿Que pasa? — le pregunto.

— Tenemos nuevos vecinos, así que me gustaría darles una buena bienvenida — me entrega sonriente, una caja con pastelitos.

— Espera, ¿¡Quieres que yo vaya!? — pregunto disconforme — ¿¡Por qué no va Red?

— Porque el fue a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de bienvenida que haré — me informa — además, respira un poco de aire, desde que volviste de ensayar te encerraste en tu habitación.

— Respiro el aire suficiente debido a mi trabajo — le digo irónicamente.

— ¡Ash Ketchum! —

— ¡Esta bien! — agarro la caja y camino a la puerta para salir de casa.

Ahora tiene sentido el camión que vi cuando salí para el ensayo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hubieron nuevos vecinos, bueno tampoco es que haya estado mucho tiempo en casa hasta hace unos meses, los últimos que recuerdo eran una pareja que estaban formando una familia. No duró ni 5 minutos y ya estoy en la puerta, toco el timbre.

— Ya voy — escucho la voz de una chica — Hola.

Espera, es lo que creo que veo.

— ¿¡Dawn!? — ella me ve confundida, pero después se ríe.

— Debes referirte a mi prima, mi nombre es Platinum — dejo salir aire por el alivio, al menos no fui recibido por ella.

— Soy Ash — le digo.

— Así que el tan mencionado Ash es nuestro nuevo vecino — ahora soy yo quien mira confundido a la chica.

— ¿Dawn ha mencionado mi nombre? — pregunto apenado.

— Si, también ha hablado sobre una chica llamada Serena y como los 2 son talentosos en la música — de nuevo dejo salir aire, pero aún sigo apenado — ¿Algo pasa?

— Esto, mi mamá hizo estos pastelitos en forma de bienvenida — le entregó la caja.

— Gracias — me sonríe.

— También me dijo sobre una cena para ustedes — le informo.

— Entendido — sigue sonriendome.

— ¡Dawn¡ ¡Platinum! — las llama una mujer.

— ¡Ya voy tía! — le dice — debo irme.

— ¿No necesitan ayuda en algo? — pregunto.

— No te preocupes, nosotras solas podemos, adiós —

— Adiós — me despido, ella cierra la puerta.

Vuelvo a casa.

— ¿Les dijiste a que debían venir a las 7:30? — pregunta.

— ¡Tu no mencionaste eso! — le digo.

— Ya les diré cuando la cena esté casi lista — mamá vuelve a la cocina.

Subo las escaleras y voy a mi cuarto, así que Dawn es mi nueva vecina, su prima Platinum y ella son muy idénticas, bueno, Platinum se ve mas tranquila y madura, en cambio Dawn es mas animada, agarro mi guitarra y otra vez vuelvo a tocarla, hasta que escucho que alguien me llama.

— ¡Oye! — escucho provenir de afuera.

Salgo al pequeño balcón y veo otra vez a la chica con la que hablé antes.

— Al parecer Dawn no tiene tanta suerte — rió debido a su comentario.

— ¿Hace cuanto llevas escuchando? —

— Como una hora — me responde — pero el sonido se detuvo justo cuando tu viniste, así que quice comprobar si eras tu.

— Parece que estas en lo correcto — sonrió.

— Dawn tiene razón, eres bueno con la guitarra — me dice.

— Gracias —

— ¿Por qué no te has unido al club de música? —

— Pues, no tengo interés — alzo los hombres — y la insistencia de tu prima no es que ayude.

— Te entiendo completamente — ambos empezamos a reír.

— La cena es a las 7:30 — le informo.

— Okay — iba a irse pero la detengo.

— Espera, dijiste que estuviste escuchando por una hora — ella asiente, siento mi cara ponerse caliente de la pena.

— Si, también te escuché cantar — ahora mi cara está completamente roja — me gusta tu voz, nos vemos más tarde.

No pude despedirme, ni que decir, me escucho cantar, pocos me han escuchado cantar cuando no soy Ashton Brooks, suena tonto que sienta pena ya que por mi trabajo he llegado a cantar en frente de 60.000 personas, pero cuando no soy Ashton o no estoy trabajando en el estudio, cantar es algo privado para mi, debo hacer algo para olvidarme de esto.

**Pov Serena**

— ¿Que haces? — le pregunto a Shauna.

— Consigo inspiración — dice.

Desde que vino a mi casa lo único que ha hecho ha sido ver videos de moda y pasarelas, hace uno que otro garabato en su cuaderno y vuelve a colocar el lápiz en su cabello.

— ¿La película causó eso? — vuelvo a preguntar.

Ayer después de esperar a Korrina, Alain, Barry y Clemont de sus actividades, nos reunimos en casa del último a ver una película, como cada uno quería ver algo diferente, términos haciendo una pequeña competencia, la cual terminó ganando Shauna, su película aunque no tenía algo de moda, por algún motivo Shauna quedó fascinada con la ropa.

— Deberíamos ver otra película con los chicos hoy — le sugiero.

— ¡Buena idea! — saca su celular y empieza a escribir, a los segundos escucho el sonido de notificación del grupo que creamos ayer.

— **Shauna: **"Oigan, ¿Quieren volver a ver una película hoy?"

— **Barry: **"¡Yo quiero! Aun deben ver MI película".

— **Korrina: **"Tu película? Ustedes deben ver la que yo elegí".

Empiezo a reír debido al recuerdo de ayer, Korrina y Barry estuvieron peleando por 20 minutos sobre cuál película debíamos ver, dando argumentos del porqué su elección es mejor que la del otro.

— **Alain: **"Yo estoy dentro".

— **Clemont: **"Yo también, no tengo nada que hacer".

— **Ash: **"No puedo".

Después de lo ocurrido todo volvió a la normalidad con Ash, pero por algún motivo ayer fue muy difícil convencerle para que pudiéramos ver la película.

— **Shauna: **"Vaya, ¿Por qué?"

— ¡Shauna! — la reprendo por usar emojis de caras raras, ella ríe.

— **Ash:**" ¡No es lo que crees!"

La miró confundida, ella solo alza los hombros y sigue riendo.

— **Clemont: "**Pensé que el buen aroma no abría hoy".

— **Ash: **"Mi mamá invitó a cenar a los nuevos vecinos".

— **Alain: **"¿Se mudo gente a la casa de al lado?"

— **Barry: **"¿Hay alguna chica linda?"

— **Korrina: **"¡Barry!"

— **Barry: **"¿Que?"

— **Ash: **"Hay una chica que Serena y yo conocemos mucho".

— **Ash: **"Debo irme, hablamos después".

Siguen sonando notificaciones por parte del grupo, yo me quedo pensativa con Shauna.

— ¿Alguien que el y yo conocemos mucho? — repito las palabras confundida, mi amiga da un suspiro.

— Pues será para la próxima — dice.

**Pov Ash **

— Mañana no podré trabajar en el buen aroma — le digo a mi madre y hermano.

Estaba en mi habitación con la canción, hasta que mamá me llamó para que la ayudara con la comida, así que ahora estoy junto a Red ayudando.

— La premier de la película de Miette es mañana — agregó a lo que había dicho antes.

— Ya veo — es lo unico que dice mi mamá.

Después de lo que ocurrió el lunes, ella no tiene emoción alguna cuando el nombre de Miette es mencionado, solo se mantiene neutral.

— ¡Auch! — exclama Red debido a que se lastimó por accidente.

— ¡JAJAJAJA! — empiezo a burlarme de su torpeza, pero terminó llorando ya que estoy cortando cebollas.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! — ahora el se burla de mi y peor.

Así es una tarde tranquila en la casa de la familia Ketchum, siempre Red y yo nos burlamos entre nosotros o nos tratamos de matar y ahí esta mamá, deteniendonos y dándonos sermones por actuar como unos niños para la edad que tenemos ahora.

— Lo demás puedo terminarlo sola — nos dice mamá — gracias chicos, vayan a prepararse.

Los 2 asentimos y subimos al segundo piso, Red me dice que tomará una ducha primero, así que yo vuelvo a mi habitación, me acerco un poco al balcón a ver la ventana de Platinum, pero solo puedo ver las cortinas tal vez deba estar preparándose para la cena. Reviso mi celular pero no hay mucho, solo unos mensajes de Clemont, decidí rendirme sobre la composición de la canción, creo que puedo hablar de relaciones sin experimentarlo, pero el primer amor es complicado.

— Primer amor — dejó salir — tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

Golpeó mi cara con las palmas de mis manos y empiezo a ensayar solo, no tengo nada que hacer, la tarea para el lunes está lista, ayude a mamá con la cena, y Red seguro se demorará en la ducha, así que, con mi puño finjo que es un micrófono y dejo que el sonido de la música me lleve al festival de Cyllage.

Como el setlist no es muy diferente al de mi tour, abrire con "The Life" como ya estoy acostumbrado. Todo iba bien había cantando el puente y empezaba el nuevo dance break, a diferencia del de antes, este empieza justo en el momento en que terminó el puente, dejando que el último coro suene.

— Oye Ash- — entra mi hermano, justo en el momento en que doy un salto hacia atrás y caigo en mis rodillas — ¡Wow!

— ¡Maldita sea! Red — me quejo por entrar imprevisto — ¿Que crees que hubiera pasado si el salto no salía bien?

— Calmate hermanito, tienes mucho espacio para jugar al gimnasta — se burla de mi — eso fue increíble.

— Gracias — miro a otra parte, normalmente no solemos darnos halagos, el sacude mi cabello.

— Ya puedes ir a ducharte — sale de mi habitación.

Agarro mi toalla y voy al baño, no demoro mucho ahí ya que había tomado una ducha antes y después de haber ensayado, elijo lo primero que veo, unos jeans y una camiseta que un fan me regalo en un M&G, algo normal, tampoco es que vayamos a recibir a la realeza de Galar.

Escucho el timbre y veo la hora, "7:30" no pensé que fueran tan puntuales, bajo las escaleras escucho la voz de mi madre hablar con la señora, espera, esa señora me parece conocida, no es la cantante ¡JOHANNA! Espera, espera Ash, respira, que mierda pasa con esta familia que siempre debe dejarme sorprendido, Dios, Johanna, es una de mis mayores inspiraciones en la música ¿Será esto lo que sintieron Serena y Shauna al conocerme?

— ¡Ash! — la voz de Dawn me saca de mis pensamientos, ella se acerca corriendo — así que tu también eres nuestro nuevo vecino.

— Dejalo Dawn — se acerca Platinum, colocando una mano en el hombro de su prima — hola Ash.

— Hola — saludo a ambas.

— Espera ¿Conoces a Ash? — le pregunta Dawn a su prima, viéndolas ahora me sorprende lo parecidas que son.

— El fue quien nos llevó los pastelistos esta tarde — le dice, no menciona que también me escucho cantar.

— Este es el Ash que mi hija mencionaba — ahora quien se acerca es Johanna — un gusto, soy Johanna la madre de Dawn y tía de Platinum.

— E-e-esto, s-si, u-u-un gu-gust-gusto — maldita sea, no se me entendió nada, ella me ve confundida.

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! — interviene mi madre — el es amante de tu música.

— ¡EEEEEHHHHH! — gritan las 2 chicas sorprendidas.

— ¡Mamá! —

— ¿¡Eres fan de mamá!? — me pregunta Dawn sin salir del asombro.

— Hace mucho me retire de la música, que un joven como tu la siga escuchando me hace sentir halagada — son sinceras sus palabras, yo solo me limitó a sonreír.

Después de unos minutos, mi hermano y yo ayudamos a mamá a llevar la cena a la mesa, servimos en cada uno de los platos y empezamos a comer, mi madre y la señora Johanna hablan sobre ciertas cosas, sobre la mudanza, por que decidieron mudarse acá, el hecho de ser dueña de un restaurante o como fue la carrera de la señora Johanna, Red menciona que a pesar de lo parecidas que son Dawn y su prima, son muy diferentes, y pues, Dawn no perdió la oportunidad de pedirme que me uniera al club de música, siendo esta vez apoyada por Platinum, causando risa en los mayores debido a que volví a rechazarla.

— Deberías unirte — esta vez dice mi madre — compartir la música con chicos de tu edad.

— También opino lo mismo — habla Red — no he visto a alguien que ame tanto la música como tu.

— ¿Piensas dedicarte al canto? — me pregunta la señora Johanna.

— No, no, es solo un pasatiempo — digo nervioso, mamá y Red solo sonríen.

— Yo compraría tu música — dice Platinum, dejándonos sorprendidos a todos, en especial a mi y mi familia — después de escuchar tu voz, creo que tu camino es el canto.

— ¡Escuchaste a Ash cantar! — Dawn se levanta de la mesa.

— Dawn, por favor — la reprende su madre — disculpa Delia.

— No te preocupes — le dice — ¡Ya se! Ash no te importaría cantar un poco? — me escupo un poco mi bebida al escuchar lo que dice.

— El canto, no es un truco de fiesta — digo con dificultad.

— Opino lo mismo — dice la señora Johanna — pero me gustaría cantar un dueto contigo.

— Y-yo, ¡Sería un placer! —

Voy por mi guitarra en mi habitación y bajo hacia la sala, me sorprende que en ese tiempo hayan llevado los platos de la mesa hacia la cocina, veo a Red lavar los platos mientras las demás me esperan, estoy un poco nervioso, cantar con alguien como Johanna es algo que no pensé que ocurriría, luego de que después de su retiro, dejó de hacer apariciones al público, dedico su vida hacia su familia, así que veía imposible eso, pero ahora estaba allí, hablando conmigo sobre que canción íbamos a cantar.

Mi hermano corre a la sala y se sienta en uno de los sofás junto a mi madre, empiezo a tocar las primeras acordes, respiro un poco y empiezo a cantar.

— Some people live for the fortune — canto la primera línea, mi madre abre sus ojos sorprendida —some people live just for the fame.

— Some people live for the power, yeah — ahora canta la señora Johanna — some people live just to play the game.

— Some people think that the physical things define what's within — ahora juntamos nuestras voces en una armonía — and I've been there before, and that life's a bore so full of the superficial.

— Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all if it ain't you baby, if I ain't got you baby. Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, but everything means nothing, if I ain't got you, yeah —

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que pasa!? — pregunto asustado debido a que mamá empezó a llorar, dejó la guitarra a un lado y voy hacia ella.

— Hacia mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba cantar esa canción — me dice, limpio sus lágrimas y Red y yo le damos un fuerte abrazo.

— Gracias — le agradezco a la señora Johanna — cantar con usted era un sueño imposible.

— Gracias a ti, ver a los jóvenes sentir amor por la música alegra mi corazón — ella me da un gran sonrisa.

Después de eso la noche siguió normal, mamá y la señora Johanna hablaban mientras tomaban el té y mi hermano y yo teníamos una competencia de videojuegos con Dawn y Platinum, la primera siempre decía que si ganaba debería entrar al club, pero el ganador siempre era yo, hasta que tuvieron que irse, ellas nos agradecieron por la comida y la buena bienvenida, yo una vez más le agradecí a la señora Johanna por haber cantado conmigo.

No se que hora es, pero me siento tan cansado, estuve casi todo el día apenado, no puedes ser mas idiota Ketchum, subo a mi habitación y empiezo a me lanzó enseguida a mi cama, escucho un ruido de afuera, haciendo que me levante y me dirija al balcón.

— Hola — saluda Platinum.

— Hey — la saludo.

— Muchas gracias por la noche — dice.

— No hay de que, fue bueno tener la compañía de ustedes — digo.

— Dawn esta molesta porque se entero que mi habitación está cerca de la tuya — empezamos a reír — ¿Aún sigues con la idea de no entrar al club de música?

— No lo sé, tal vez algún día — le respondo — oye, nunca te he visto en el instituto.

— Oh, eso es porque Dawn y yo vamos a escuelas diferentes —

— ¿No se les complica? — pregunto.

— Pues, al principio si, pero ahora no tanto, Dawn va al Instituto Lumiose, yo a la Academia Prisma y es normal — me responde con una sonrisa.

— ¿Academia Prisma? — repito confundido.

— Creo que somos su primer rival en el torneo — mi cara de confusión aumenta, causando que ella empiece a reír un poco — buenas noches Ash.

— Espera- — entra a su habitación dejándome solo.

Vuelvo a la mía y me lanzó en mi cama otra vez, mi celular vibra y veo que es Clemont.

— "¿Como estuvo la cena?" —

— "¿Sabias que la Academia Prisma es el primer oponente de nosotros?" —

— "Si, ¿Por?" —

— "Tengo mucho que contarte" —

* * *

**Hello people, ¿Como les va? He aquí un nuevo capítulo que no demoro para nada en actualizar, y pues, en el capítulo pasado vimos la determinación de Ash, en este vimos como puede apenarse, puede ser gimnasta y su lado fanboy como Serena, tiene muchas facetas este Ash, anyways, nos vemos en otro capítulo :) **


	12. Mala Noche

**Pov Serena **

Nunca he mencionado lo mucho que amo los domingos, son días llenos de paz y tranquilidad, a menos que Shauna no esté cerca, aunque amo mucho su tranquilidad ahora mismo no me siento tranquila, se supone que debo elegir a cual universidad aplicaré el examen para seguir mis estudios, no le he dicho a nadie sobre esto, ya que no quiero agobiarlos, además, como se supone que elija una universidad si aun no se a que dedicarme.

Shauna mencionó que Ash y yo deberíamos dedicarnos a la música, pero siendo sincera, no creo que este hecha para ser cantante, el éxito y la fama es bueno, pero debe ser completamente agotador, aunque podría dedicarme a estudiar el arte, pintura o escritura, nah, no lo creo.

— ¿Que debería hacer, Cleo? — Cleo maulla debido al repentino abrazo que le doy — disculpame.

Mi futuro, cual es la mejor opción para mi, tengo tanto miedo de que ese momento llegue, si no estoy lista puede ser mi fin, bueno, creo que estoy exagerando un poco, pero tengo que elegir rápido lo que voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida.

**Pov Ash**

— ¿Es en serio? — preguntó con un poco de molestia.

Estoy preparándome para la premier de la película de Miette, Iris esta haciendo tu trabajo en el maquillaje, mientras yo hablo con la señora Baker.

—¿Estoy bromeando? — pregunta ella también un poco molesta — ya sabes, debes estar aquí antes de la premier para que Miette y tu lleguen juntos, no nos falles — cuelga.

— Ugh, ¡Maldita mujer! — me quejo.

— JAJAJAJA — se burla de mi Clemont.

— Ash, deja de moverte tanto, no puedo hacer mi trabajo — me dice Iris.

— Disculpa — le digo — ¿Y por que estas tu aquí Clemont?

— Como tu asistente, James me pidió que todo estuviera en orden — dice — también me dijo sobre próximos eventos que tendrás.

— ¿Cómo? Pensé que lo que había sería el festival de Cyllage y la presentación de los Billboard — digo confundido.

— Y también tu sesión de fotos con Miette — agrega Clemont con burla.

— Y eso — digo disgustado.

— Se nota que eres tonto — suelta un suspiro — con la salida de tu próximo sencillo, habrá mucha promoción Ash, es en el verano y al parecer no lo piensan desperdiciar.

— Ya veo —

— Por ahora solo me ha informado que serás portada para la edición de Julio de Billboard, y habrán algunos festivales tanto en Kalos y en otras regiones, también las grabaciones para el programa donde tu y Miette están, empieza, no me dio fecha pero será unas semanas después de la salida del sencillo — no aparta la mirada de su libreta — lo bueno es que tu personaje muere rápido y puedes seguir con tu trabajo normal.

— Y yo pensaba tener un verano normal — suelto un poco decepcionado.

— Pará ser el artista del momento y Clemont tu asistente, es un verano normal — Iris ríe ante su comentario — y ¡Listo!

— Gracias Iris — le sonrió.

— Espera un momento, traeré tu traje — sale del cuarto en busca de lo que usaré.

— ¿Decepcionado? — pregunta mi amigo.

— ¿Por qué? —

— Por muchas cosas, estas obligado a un pr, volverás a trabajar duro este verano, parece como si poco a poco estuviéramos volviendo a como era antes — lo último lo dice un poco preocupado — no tendremos un verano como chicos normales.

— Pues, estoy un poco decepcionado — digo — pero la vida de un cantante es así ¿No? Se supone que debo trabajar duro por mis fans, además, de alguna forma tendremos un momento libre para disfrutar el verano.

— Eso espero, Korrina me mencionó sobre un festival que hace Lumiose en esas fechas — menciona con una sonrisa, en especial el nombre de la rubia.

— Mmm, suena divertido, espero que al menos puedas ir con ella al festival — es lo único que puedo decir.

— ¿Pueda? — pregunta.

— No voy a arruinar tu futura cita con ella — una sonrisa pícara se forma en mi boca, causando que el se sonroje.

— ¿Pero que mierda dices Ketchum? Deja tus estupideces —

— Deberías ser honesto con tus sentimientos y ya — ahora empiezo a reírme de tu cara.

— Mira quién lo dice — entra Iris en la habitación con el traje — con solo ver las fotos de ese día con la chica pelimiel se nota que te gusta.

— No otra vez las fotos — me quejo al recordar ese momento.

— Tiene razón, Serena te gusta — trata de atacarme el rubio, pero me rio aun mas fuerte.

— Serena no me gusta — digo.

— Dicelo a la sonrisa de esas fotos — Iris me mira con la misma sonrisa que use en Clemont.

— ¡Iris! — ellos ríen — solo me estaba divirtiendo luego de casi tener un ataque de pánico por culpa de los paparazzi — ellos se callan y ahora me miran — ¿Que?

— ¿Por que no dijiste que casi te da un ataque ese día? — pregunta mi amigo.

— Yo no veía necesario hacerlo — alzó los hombros.

— Mierda, Ash — se levanta de su silla y empieza a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro.

— Sigues tomando las pastillas? — pregunta Iris más calmada.

— Siempre — respondo.

— Al menos haces eso — se tranquiliza el cuatro ojos — la próxima vez debes decirlo.

— Esta bien — digo.

— Lo bueno es que ella te alegro el día — dice Iris, solo asiento, Clemont y yo nos mantenemos en silencio.

Me coloco el traje, me miró al espejo y veo a Ashton Brooks, tomó un respiro y trató de luchar para no irme a casa y dejar plantada a Miette, Iris se despide de nosotros y espero a que Jake llegue para que pueda ir al apartamento de la actriz.

— Oye — me llama Clemont — lamento haber reaccionado así.

— No te preocupes, debí al menos decirte eso — le digo.

— Sabes que tu salud es importante — me recuerda.

— Lo sé —

— Y que también te gusta Serena — empezamos a reír olvidando el mal rato de hace minutos.

— No, y creo que tampoco ella sienta algo por Ash Ketchum — digo, dándole a entender que ella está interesada en Ashton Brooks.

— ¿Que harás si ella se entera? — pregunta.

— Nada, porque no lo hará — mi celular vibra es un mensaje de Shauna — deberías ir a ver a Korrina, necesita ayuda con una tarea, dice Shauna.

— ¿Eh? — me mira confundido, le muestro el mensaje y vuelve a sonrojarse un poco — bueno, debería, pero no creas cosas extrañas estrellita — rio.

— No te preocupes, Shauna y tal vez Serena están con ella — me burló de su cara al escuchar el nombre de las chicas, llega una notificación de Jake — oh creo que ya me voy.

— Espera — me da una gorra — no quiero que después digan que Ashton Brooks salió de la casa de su otro amante.

— Jaja, que gracioso — río con sarcasmo — adiós cuatro ojos.

— Adiós estrellita, suerte con esa niña mimada —

Camino hacia el vehículo y entró, saludo a Jake y le indico que me lleve al apartamento de Miette, en el camino empezamos a hablar, me menciona que aprovecharía el viernes para estar con su familia, yo con mucha alegría lo apoyo, el ha trabajado conmigo por mucho tiempo, cada descanso que ha tenido, se lo ha merecido completamente, llegó a mi destino, me despido de Jake y me bajo del vehículo.

Camino hacia el edifico, empiezo a jugar con mis dedos mientras subo por el ascensor, no he hablado con ella desde el lunes, así que no se como vaya a reaccionar. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de tocar la puerta y soy recibido por su madre.

— Por fin llegas — dice, ella camina hacia la mesa.

— Buenas tardes señora Baker — le digo con sarcasmo, ella me ve con la misma cara sin expresión — ¿Y Miette?

— ¿Llegó Ashton? — escucho su voz, y aparece en mi, lleva un hermoso vestido azul que brilla un poco — parece que si te gustó — ríe.

— La limusina estara en unos minutos, recuerden que deben llegar a la alfombra roja, se tomarán fotos juntos y luego una entrevista — informa la señora, yo solo asiento — ¿Que es eso que llevas puesto?

— ¿Disculpe? — pregunto, pero me doy cuenta que olvide dejar gorra en la camioneta.

— Quitate esa cosa horrenda — me ordena — vas a un evento, no una fiesta infantil.

A regañadientes me la quito y trato de esconderla en mi chaleco, pero es inútil, debido a que se nota.

— Damelo, yo lo guardo por ti — le entrego la gorra, ella corre a guardarlo y vuelve en un instante.

— Esto, Miette, sobre el lu- — me interrumpe.

—Ya me dejaste en claro que no estas enamorado de mi — escuchar sus palabras de alguna forma me deja tranquilo — pero — ¿pero? — tampoco te gusta esa chica, así que haré lo que sea para enamorarte.

Pensaba que estaría tranquilo, pero parece que será una noche molesta.

**Pov Serena **

— Aún no entiendo como dejas tanta tarea para último minuto — se queja Clemont.

— Si, no pensé que teníamos mucha tarea — dice Shauna.

— De alguna forma se los compensare — dice Korrina.

Hace unas horas Korrina nos llamó a mi y a Shauna pidiendonos ayuda por unas tareas que dejó a último minuto, como no sabía que hacer en una, llamamos a Clemont, ahora estamos los 3 ayudando a la rubia a que termine todo.

— Normalmente sueles tener un orden, ¿Que paso? — preguntó.

— Pues me distraje un poco últimamente — Korrina ríe nerviosa, algo raro pasa.

— ¿Tu distraída? Si no es por un chico no te lo creo — Clemont se tensa cuando Shauna dice eso, Korrina lo niega enseguida.

— ¡No lo es! Es por otra cosa — los 3 la miramos esperando a ver el por qué, ella solo nos muestra su celular.

— ¿Un juego? — pregunta Clemont, se le nota un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Es ese juego de idols? — pregunto mientras miro a la pantalla.

— ¡Si! Desde que empecé este domingo, no he podido para ¡Mi idol tiene un tour mundial! — chilla con mucha alegría la rubia, pero después aclara su garganta — sigamos con las tareas.

— Verdad, no falta mucho, pero se hará tarde y... ¡CLEMONT! ¡CLEMONT! — Shauna grita al ver su celular, el rubio se acerca confundido a ver que pasa.

— Aaahh — es lo que sale de su boca al ver lo que Shauna le muestra.

— ¿Que ocurre? — pregunta Korrina acercándose a los dos, en especial al rubio.

— N-nada, Shauna sólo me mostraba algo de robótica — dice mirando a otro lado.

— Moda robótica — le corrige mi amiga, para después teclear su celular con mucha velocidad.

— Esa cosa — dice sin ánimos — ¿No estarás-

— Si lo estoy — Shauna interrumpe al rubio.

— No entiendo nada — ahora soy yo quien mira el celular debido a varias notificaciones de twitter — AAAAHHH, ¡SHAUNA!, ¡SHAUNA! — le muestro la pantalla de mi celular.

— AAAAAAHHHHH — grita y al mismo tiempo baja su mirada a su celular para seguir escribiendo.

— No pense que Ashton tendría un evento hoy — casi grito de la emoción, mi amiga mantiene una cara de emoción hasta que ve algo.

— Miette — dice, Clemont le da golpecito en el hombro.

— Me alegra que su relación no se haya arruinado por ese mal entendido — digo sin ánimos de recordar lo ocurrido a principios de semana.

— Si, se ven muy felices — Clemont vuelve a darle un golpecito a Shauna.

— Tienen razón cuando dicen que son la pareja más exitosa — dice Korrina viendo las fotos — además de que se ven bien juntos.

— "Pues, después de hablar, llegamos a la conclusión de que fue solo un mal entendido" — se escucha la voz de Miette por mi celular.

— ¡Serena! ¿En serio una entrevista? — me reprocha Shauna.

— No es mi culpa, apareció y yo solo quería escucharla —

— "Miette y yo estamos enamorados, nada puede separarnos ahora" — dice Ashton con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa ya la he visto varias veces, pero, por algún motivo se me hace diferente.

— No puedo con esto, ¡Sigamos con las tareas de Korrina! — Shauna trae algunos cuadernos y empezamos a terminar lo que faltaba.

Parece que Ashton tendrá una buena noche hoy.

**Pov Ash **

Es una noche de mierda, pase media hora en esa maldita limusina y solo escuchaba órdenes de esa señora "agarra la mano de Miette" "posen con una gran sonrisa" "no eviten las entrevistas y muestren que están enamorados" además de que la chica me estuvo recordando cada 5 minutos que estaba bonita y no se despegaba de mi ¿Acaso fumo droga? Luego esa alfombra, posar y posar, no me molesta posar, pero se nota que Miette es una amante de que la cámara tome todos sus lados y esas entrevistas "Miette y yo estamos enamorados, nada nos puede separar" no me jodas, a esta chica no la amo para nada, respira hondo Ash o en cualquier momento explotaras, además de que mi celular ha sido bombardeado de mensajes. La mayoría son de Shauna.

— "ASH" —

— "PERO QUE" —

— "ESTOY GRITANDO" —

— "Te ves guapo por cierto" —

— "SERENA ESTA GRITANDO" —

— "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" —

— "ASH, RESPONDE MIS MENSAJES IDIOTA" —

Río mientras leo, es gracioso que ella siga teniendo las mismas reacciones sobre "Ashton Brooks" sabiendo que soy el.

— "¿Terminaste de gritar?" —

— "Lo hice cuando vi tus fotos con Miette" —

— Ashton, ¿Quien es Shauna? — me pregunta Miette? Mierda en qué momento llegó?

— Miette ¿Qué haces viendo mis mensajes? — pregunto.

— Solo echaba un vistazo con quién habla mi novio — dice con mucho descaro — y leí mi nombre, ¿Quien es ella?

— Nadie que deba interesarte — le respondo con un poco de molestia, no me gusta que vean mis cosas privadas y mas cuando es cosas que no tienen que ver con mi música.

— Te ves tan sexy cuando te haces el rudo conmigo — se acerca hacia mi.

— ¿Disculpa? — trato de alejarme, pero ella se acerca mas.

— Te ves sexy, pero no me gusta que seas así conmigo todo el tiempo — esta cerca al punto en que puedo sentir su aliento tocar mi cara — debo ablandarte de alguna forma.

— ¿Que piensas hac- — me interrumpe pegando sus labios con los míos.

Espera un momento, me está robando un beso, coloca sus manos en mi cara para evitar que no me aleje, mierda ¿Que hago? Es la primera vez que esto ocurre, hubiera preferido mi primer beso con otra persona, tarde o temprano pasaría esto, pero, es sorpresivo. Escucho el sonido de un flash, causando que Miette se aleje de mi fingiendo sorpresa, agradecería al que hizo eso, pero capaz y es para este estúpido pr, el encabezado de mañana "Ashton Brooks y Miette Baker, apasionados en la premier de la actriz".

Ella está avergonzada mientras yo no digo nada, agarro su mano y la llevo hacia otra parte.

— Ashton, ¿Así que quieres seguir esto en un lugar más privado? — vuelve a acercarse, pero coloco mis manos en sus hombros.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Oíste? — la miró fijamente, un escalofrío corre por su cuerpo, trata de decir palabras, pero al final no dice nada.

Quiero largarme de una buena vez, pero no puedo, solo hacer un mínimo error en esto y sere afectado, mi sencillo, mi álbum y mi imagen serán afectados, se que Rosehead de alguna forma tratara de hacer mi carrera más complicada si tiene la oportunidad. Nos dan las indicaciones para entrar a ver, Miette toma mi mano y sonríe, debemos fingir en frente del cast, sonrió para que esta farsa sea verdadera, tomamos nuestros asientos y empieza la película.

Seré sincero, no preste nada de atención a lo que estaba en la gran pantalla, pasé la mayoría del tiempo pensando en largarme de ahí, de lo poco que pude ver, era la actuación de Miette, que no está para nada mal, como se esperaba de una actriz, se mete en su papel y sabe hacerlo bien, así como engañar a otros frente cámaras, como era un musical, también había canto, por lo que escuché su voz, la cual es linda, pero, no lo sé, no me da el gusto comparada a otras que he escuchado antes.

Por fin la película habia terminado, agradezco a Dios mentalmente por eso, el cast menciona sobre una fiesta, pero yo amablemente me niego, Miette al ver que no iré, también se niega, nos despedimos mientras llega un vehículo por nosotros, no decimos nada mientras esperamos o en el camino a su apartamento, bueno, después de lo que hizo yo no quisiera hablarle, ella está metida en sus pensamientos, admiro un poco su perfil mientras mira a la ventana, está chica es hermosa, pero si tan solo no fuera, como es, tal vez me gustaría un poco.

Subimos por el ascensor y aun seguimos en silencio, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su hogar.

— ¿Y que te pareció? — pregunta mirando hacia el piso mientras juega con sus dedos.

— ¿Huh? —

— Mi canto — toma la valentía para verme a los ojos— ¿Te gustó?

— Ah, eso, si — ella sonrie al escuchar mis palabras y vuelve a acercarse a mi con un abrazo — ¡Miette!

— Me alegra mucho — coloca su cara en mi pecho y después me mira con la sonrisa que tiene — gracias Ashton.

— De nada — se aleja de mi — debes ser menos impulsiva.

— No puedo evitar serlo con la persona que me gusta — su sonrisa cambia a una burlona.

— Pero ese beso estuvo mal — me quejo — en especial cuando aparecieron esas cámaras

— Me disculpo por eso — se disculpa — yo quería besarte, no de esa forma, pero mamá dijo que debía hacer algo para llamar la atención de los camarografos y ese era el momento.

— ¡Mierda!, como sea, no vuelvas a hacer un acto de esa forma — le digo antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme al ascensor — adiós.

— Adiós Ashton — dice — descubrire quién es esa Shauna.

¿Que dijo? Ugh, ahora metí a Shauna en esto, que problema con esa chica, no la entiendo para nada, puede ser una completa diva, impulsiva y molesta, y también ser buena (en un lapso de poco tiempo) ¿Será bipolar? Salgo del edificio y pido un taxi, con suerte no sabe quien soy, le doy la dirección de mi casa, lo único que quiero hacer es acostarme de una buena vez, mañana será un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

**Hello people, ¿como les va? Espero que bien y pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, me alegra mucho ver que por ahora les va gustando la historia, dios, yo normalmente pienso que esto les aburre jajaja, anyways, tengan un buen día o noche, whatever, nos vemos :) **


	13. Duelo

**Pov Serena **

Por fin era lunes en la mañana, luego de ayudar a Korrina quede cansada, que al llegar a casa caí rendida en mi cama, estoy alimentando a Cleo, mientras mamá limpia los platos del desayuno.

— El té de hoy, está muy bueno — suena el televisor, están transmitiendo "hora del té" como siempre — aquí esta — luego de las palabras de Flannery aparecen varias fotos de Ashton besando a Miette?

— Oh por dios, ¡Oh por dios! — grita Candice mientras se levanta de la mesa sorprendida — siguen juntos.

— Así es amiga, parece que después de eso — dice Flannery refiriéndose a mi cita con Ashton — parece que ellos están mejor que nunca.

— Gracias a Dios, ella solo fue una prueba para su amor — Candice brinca de la alegría, sus palabras me molestan un poco — solo miralos, están tan enamorados.

— El mismo Ashton lo dijo — Candice muestra el video de la entrevista en que Ashton dice esas palabras — ¡El amor triunfo hoy!

— Ashton volvió a su color azabache — comenta Jasmine con una sonrisa, pero se gana la misma mirada de desaprobación de sus compañeras — ¿Que?

— ¿Es en serio? — Candice la mira con disgusto.

— Ugh ¡Callate Jasmine! — ambas mujeres le gritan y empiezan a reír.

— Ese chico Ashton se está volviendo un poco problemático — dice mamá.

— Vamos mamá, solo es un programa de chismes, de alguna forma buscan algo para tener una exclusiva — defiendo un poco Ashton — sabes que en el momento en que tengan una noticia jugosa la usarán al máximo.

— Lo que tu digas periodista — ríe un poco — solo no me gusta que te hayan llamado "prueba de amor"

— También me molesto — digo — todo el mundo ya superó eso, parece que aún quieren sacar algo de lo ocurrido hace una semana — rio debido a que mi comentario está un poco relacionado al anterior.

— Como sea, ve a terminar de prepararte —

Subo las escaleras y cepillo mis dientes, arreglo mi cabello en una coleta, se esta acercando el verano y eso significa que se viene mucho calor, reviso si no me falta ninguno de mis cuadernos, y listo, me despido de mamá y Cleo y me dirijo hacia el instituto.

En el camino lo único que estaba en mi cabeza eran esas palabras, "prueba de amor" no soy eso, me alegra que ese mal entendido no haya afectado la relación que tiene Ashton con Miette, ya que el se ve feliz a su lado, pero denigrarme a un obstáculo es completamente estúpido e innecesario, espero que este día sea bueno.

**Pov Ash **

— ¡El amor triunfo hoy! — Clemont repite las molestas palabras de esa presentadora.

— ¿En serio cuatro ojos? — me quejo.

— Ver tu cara de enojo me alegra el día — el ríe fuerte.

— Ver tu cara cuando rompa esos lentes alegrará mi día — le muestro mi puño con una sonrisa.

— No si antes yo arruinó tu cara de estrellita — me amenaza con la misma sonrisa que tengo.

— ¿Cada mañana siempre tienen que pelear? — Shauna se acerca a nosotros con una cara de decepcion.

— Buenos días — le digo con sarcasmo.

— No son buenos — me muestra la pantalla de su celular y es esa foto.

— Que bello es el amor — dice Clemont, ganándose una mirada de odio mía y de Shauna.

— En mi defensa, yo trate de evitar ese beso — me defiendo — Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, fue por tu culpa.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Yo que hice!? — me pregunta con molestia.

— Ella vio que estaba hablando contigo y se acercó a mí como si fuera de su propiedad — digo.

— Genial, ahora soy la nueva amante de Ashton Brooks — se queja la chica, haciendo que Clemont ría.

— Ash — escucho a Dawn llamarme, esta en la puerta del salón.

Clemont y Shauna ya saben para que esta aquí y yo también, me levanto sin ánimos de mi asiento y camino hacia ella.

— Dawn, ya te lo dije, no me- — me interrumpe.

— No vengo para eso — dice.

— ¿En serio? — asiente — ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?

— No tonto, vengo a entregarte esto — me muestra un sobre.

— ¿Que es esto? — preguntó recibiendo el sobre.

— Es el manuscrito de la letra de "If I Ain't Got You" — mis ojos se abren como platos cuando dice eso.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no — le devuelvo el sobre — no puedo aceptarlo.

— Noooo, debes aceptarlo — me da el sobre.

— Dawn, no puedo — le doy el sobre — esto debe ser muy importante para la señora Johanna.

— Por eso te lo quiere dar — coloca el sobre en mis manos — mamá dijo que lo mejor era que tu lo tuvieras.

— Pero- —

— Sin peros Ketchum, quedatelo — sale del salón — ¡Después vendré para que tu y Serena se unan al club!

Me deja solo en la puerta del salón, no se que decir al respecto, esta canción es tan importante para mi familia, veo el sobre, tiene algo escrito.

"_La voces son únicas e inconfundibles, vas por buen camino"_

¿Que significa esto? ¿Será que se habrá dado cuenta quien soy? Nah, no lo creo, vuelvo a ver el sobre, sonrió mientras vuelvo a mi asiento, veo Clemont discutir con Shauna.

— Al fin volviste — dice Clemont.

— Esa sonrisa, yo la conozco — Shauna se acerca a verme — quien diría que Ashton Brooks puede tener un lado fan — ella empieza a reír, debe ser mi cara.

— ¡No me llames así aquí! — me quejo.

— Cierto, una de las artistas que Ash admira ahora es su vecina — comenta Clemont — y también es madre de Dawn.

— ¿¡Dawn es tu vecina!? — pregunta Shauna sorprendida, yo asiento — ¿Y que tiene el sobre?

— Algo muy importante — digo con una sonrisa — ¿Por qué están peleando?

— Oh, ¡Porque Clemont no quiere admitir que le gusta Korrina! — grita la morena.

— Dejalo, siempre va a negarse — me siento en la silla, veo entrar a Serena al salón, pero no se ve alegre — ¡Serena! — ella reacciona al escuchar su nombre, deja sus cosas en su asiento y viene hacia nosotros.

— Buenos días — nos saluda a los 3 con una sonrisa.

— ¿Todo bien? — le pregunto.

— Si, solo no desperté bien — Shauna le da una mirada, parece que no le cree, yo tampoco — ¿De qué hablan?

— Aquí vamos otra vez — Clemont coloca su mano en su sien en forma de molestia, yo me rio mientras Shauna le explica a Serena el por que de Clemont esta enamorado de su amiga rubia.

— Te gusta Korrina, admitelo de una buena vez y ya — le dice la pelimiel.

— ¿Tu también Serena? — cae derrotado en su asiento.

— Te lo dije, debes ser honesto con tus sentimientos — le recuerdo las palabras que le dije ayer.

— Idiota — saca su dedo medio.

— ¡Hola a todo el mundo! — entra Barry con su típico ruido, junto a Alain quien se queja y Korrina.

— Hola — saluda Alain, Korrina mueve su mano en señal de saludo y se acerca junto a sus amigas.

— Otra vez, muchas gracias por su ayuda ayer — debe agradecerle a las chicas y a Clemont, Alain y Barry miran a la chica con confusión, pero no preguntan nada.

— No tienes que agradecer, los amigos están para ayudarse, ¿Verdad Clemont? — Shauna molesta al cuatro ojos, el le da una mirada y se coloca sus audífonos para ignorarnos.

— Alguien se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama — Barry se ríe del cuatro ojos.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! — Korrina sale en su defensa y se acerca a mi amigo, pero el idiota tambien la ignora.

— Oye Ash — me llama Alain — ¿Hiciste la tarea de ingles? Necesito que me expliques unas cosas.

— Cla- —

— ¡ASH KETCHUM! — un chico pelimorado entra gritando en el salón — ¿¡DONDE ESTA ASH KETCHUM!?

Todos en el salón me miran, yo solo agachó mi cabeza, sabía que este día sería un dolor de cabeza, pero no creí que sería muy temprano.

— Sal de una buena vez, Ketchum — me sigue llamando.

— ¡Paul! — entra Dawn corriendo — ¿Que se supone que haces? Se pueden escuchar tus gritos en el salón.

— Vengo buscando de una buena vez a ese Ash — le dice.

— Bueno, ¿Qué quieres? — me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco hacia el.

Varios estudiantes se acercan a ver lo que pasa, otros están llegando y ven la escena con confusión, entre esos Calem.

— ¿Paul? ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunta.

— Vengo en busca de este tipo — le responde, la cara de Calem toma un expresión que no parece importarle, expresión que yo también acabo de tomar al enterarme que se conocen, un problemático más.

— ¿Que quieres? — vuelvo a preguntarle.

— Te reto a un duelo — lo miró confundido.

— ¿Disculpa? —

— Lo que escuchaste, si ganó te unes al club de música — dice, miro directo a Dawn, pero ella cambia su vista a otro lado.

— ¡Serena! — la llamo, ella confundida se acerca a nosotros — mantente preparada por si una chica llega a desafiarte.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me des mala suerte! — me da un golpecito en el hombro, Calem nos fulmina con su mirada al ver la acción de Serena, pero no le damos importancia.

— ¡No es lo que creen! ¡Yo no le dije a Paul que viniera a formar un escándalo! — nos dice Dawn — Paul vete de aquí.

— No sin que antes el acepte mi duelo — dice, que tipo tan irritante — te destrozare en un 1 contra 1 en el fútbol.

— ¿En serio crees que aceptaré esta tontería? — una risa sarcástica sale de mi boca — tengo cosas más importantes que hacer para perder mi tiempo en esto, si Serena y yo queremos unirnos al club, será por nuestra decisión.

— Ya lo escuchaste vámonos — Dawn empuja al chico hasta salir por la puerta.

— ¡No me rendiré! ¿¡Oíste!? — grita antes de salir.

Todos vuelven a sus lugares, los amigos de Calem se acercan a él y Serena y yo nos acercamos a los nuestros.

— ¿Que fue eso? — pregunta Shauna.

— No lo sé ¿Quien es ese tipo? — pregunto.

— Pues, se podría decir que es el vicecapitan del equipo de fútbol — responde Barry.

— El y Calem son conocidos por se un buen dúo en la cancha — agrega Alain.

— Un dolor de cabeza más — digo sin ánimos.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — pregunta Clemont mientras se quita sus audífonos.

**Pov Serena **

Las clases empezaron sin problema alguno, esa entrada repentina de ese chico fue tan rara, además de la cara de Alain cuando golpee el hombro de Ash, al menos eso y las clases mantuvieron distraída de lo que dijeron esas presentadoras de mi. El tiempo pasó volando que ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, Shauna seguía discutiendo con Clemont, pero esta vez era por otro tema, Korrina, Alain y Barry salieron antes para apartar una mesa y pedir su comida, ya que ellos tenían práctica, y Ash solo trata de calmar a mi amiga y al rubio de lentes.

— ¿Sabes que? Pelear abrió mi apetito, vamos a comer — le dice Shauna y ambos chicos caminan con ella a la puerta.

— Adelantense, yo voy a buscar algo — les digo, Shauna me mira un poco preocupada, pero le sonrió.

Ellos salen y me quedo sola en el salón, es tonto seguir pensando en esas palabras, lo sé, se supone que no debería pensar en eso, pero sigo molesta por haber sido llamada así, quiero gritarles a esas mujeres en sus caras que no soy eso, pero si tuviera la oportunidad, aparecería en todas las noticias del mundo "¿Celosa? La chica misteriosa de Ashton Brooks, estalla" mejor voy a comer, el hambre hará que me enoje mas.

—¡Hey! — Ash me brinda una sonrisa.

— ¿Ash? Pero les dije que se adelantarán — digo sorprendida.

— Y yo les dije a Clemont y Korrina que estaba esperando a alguien — mantiene su sonrisa — ¿Todo bien?

— S-si — le sonrió.

— No — lo miró — no trates de fingir que estas bien, o al menos, no lo hagas conmigo — toma mi mano y me lleva camino hacia la cafetería — entonces ¿Que ocurre?

— Es una tontería — digo.

— No creo que sea una tontería — dice, doy un suspiro, parece que no podré ocultarlo de él.

— Lo que ocurre es que el momento en que había salido con Ashton Brooks, las presentadoras de un programa me criticaron — seguimos caminando mientras hablo — además de muchos fans, gracias a Ashton, todos la críticas y odio que recibía se detuvo.

— Debes querer mucho a ese Ashton — dice como si fuera un pensamiento.

— ¡Claro! En las 2 ocasiones que nos hemos visto, ha sido completamente increíble conmigo, es divertido, respetuoso y muy amable — siento que Ash aprieta un poco mi mano, pero no me molesta.

— Que buen sujeto — logró ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lo es — la emoción que sentí al hablar sobre Ashton, la pierdo cuando recuerdo lo de esta mañana — pero hoy, las mismas presentadoras me llamaron "prueba de amor" se que Ashton no sería capaz de engañar a su novia, pero ser tratada de esa forma o como si fuera la amante de él, es tan molesto e irrespetuoso que me traten así.

— Ya veo — para un momento y queda pensativo — te entiendo completamente y creo que Ashton también lo haría, siempre habra personas que dirán cosas que no son sobre ti e insultaran tu nombre solo por diversión o por querer tener algo "interesante".

— Tal vez tengas razón — sonrió.

Llegamos hasta la entrada de la cafetería pero Ash de nuevo para antes de entrar.

— ¿Que ocurre? — le preguntó.

— Es ese tipo de la mañana — una mueca de molestia se forma en su rostro mientras ve la mesa donde estan sentados nuestros amigos — que fastidio.

— ¡Ash! ¿¡Donde estas!? — los gritos de Paul se escuchan hasta la entrada — ¡Sal y acepta mi duelo como un hombre!

— Este tipo en serio no escucha para nada — se queja, vemos como Dawn trata de alejarlo de nuestra mesa, pero no tiene éxitos.

— Deberíamos ir — digo, pero Ash parece no escucharme ya que me lleva a otra parte — Espera, Ash ¿A dónde vamos?

— A un lugar donde ese tipo no nos encontrará — tiene una sonrisa juguetona ¿Que piensa hacer este chico?

Subimos todas las escaleras que habían en el instituto hasta llegar a la asotea, normalmente suele tener gente a esta hora, pero hoy se encuentra completamente vacía, como si fuéramos los únicos en estar en el mundo ahora mismo. Ash se acuesta en el piso mirando al cielo, de alguna forma, estar Ash, me recuerda a la misma sensación que estoy con Ashton, no lo entiendo, ya que ellos son 2 personas diferentes.

— Lindas, ¿No? — me pregunta mientras sigue mirando el cielo — me di cuenta que llevo mucho tiempo sin apreciar las nubes.

— Hablas como si fueras un anciano — el ríe.

— No soy un anciano, pero hay ciertas cosas que me vi obligado a dejar de hacer — no entiendo a que se refiere — disculpa por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí.

— No te preocupes, tienes suerte de que había maquinas expendedoras y pude tener una galleta — me acuesto a su lado y abro el empaque de galletas para ofrecerle una — ¿Quieres?

— Gracias — el la recibe con una sonrisa y se lleva a la boca — ¡Mira esa nube! ¡Tiene forma de gato!

— Ash, no hables con la boca llena, acaso eres un niño — ambos reímos — tienes razón, esa nube me recuerda a mi gata.

— ¿Tienes una? — pregunta, yo asiento y saco mi celular para mostrarle una foto.

— Se llama Cleo, la tengo desde los 12 años — el sonríe mientras ve las fotos.

— Wow, yo también quiero un gato — dice emocionado, como si fuera un niño.

— ¿Tus padres no te dejan? — le preguntó.

— Mamá es amante de los animales — dice — pero, una mascota es algo que requiere mucho tiempo y atención.

Otra vez, algo que no entendía, sus palabras son ciertas, las mascotas son algo que requiere tiempo y atención, pero, hay algo en sus palabras que me dejan con duda, ¿Cuando será el día que tenga el valor para preguntarle a Ash a que se refiere? Tal vez nunca llegue.

— ¿Que piensas hacer con el tema de Paul? — vuelvo a preguntar.

— No lo sé — suspira — tal vez mañana se aburra y deje de molestar — seguimos observando las nubes — Serena.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Quieres unirte al club de música conmigo? — pregunta de repente, me mira a los ojos, sus ojos marrones que brillan con la luz del sol, refleja un poco de esperanza a mi respuesta.

— Si — respondo — solo me uniría al club si es contigo ¿Quieres unirte?

— Tal vez — vuelve a mirar el cielo — o tal vez no.

Ambos nos quedamos ahí, seguimos hablando, nos emocionabos cada vez que alguna nube tenía una forma y reíamos cuando estas lucían raras, pensar que el mismo chico que me evitaba al primer mes de llegar aquí, me llevaría a la azotea solo a ver las nubes, sería algo que no pasaría por la mente, me alegra tener la amistad de Ash.

**Pov Ash **

Despues de que la campana sonara, Serena y yo volvimos al salón, Clemont se burló de mi debido a que estuve solo con Serena y Shauna nos interrogó sobre lo que hicimos, nada fuera de lo común, y así fue el resto del día y también la semana, las clases estaban siendo un poco duras, ya que se acercan los exámenes antes del verano, además de que sigo con los ensayos para el festival de ciudad Cyllage, estoy muy emocionado por volver al escenario, tener una vida normal es increíble, pero cantar allá arriba también lo es. También estuvo este chico Paul molestando toda la semana, es jueves y aun sigue insistiendo sobre su estúpido duelo, es un dolor en el trasero.

— Maldita sea, ¿No tienes otra cosa que no sea repetir tu estúpido duelo? — le pregunto irritado, debido a que no me deja disfrutar de mi comida.

— Seguiré haciéndolo hasta que te canses y aceptes mi duelo — sonríe, se que se está burlando de mi.

— Esta bien, aceptaré tu duelo, dejame en paz por una vez — le digo.

— Te espero en el campo después de clases antes de que empiece la prácticas del equipo de fútbol — se va a su mesa junto sus amigos.

— Maldición ¿Por qué no puedo morir ya? —

— Porque mañana debes presentarte en un festival frente a más de 80.000 personas — Clemont me susurra, yo piso su pie debajo de la mesa — ¡Auch!

— Te estaremos apoyando — Shauna sonríe aguantando las ganas de reír.

— Solo debo ir y derrotarlo — digo con total tranquilidad.

— No te confíes tanto Ash — Alain toma un sorbo del jugo y vuelve a hablar — el es uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo.

— Alain, deberías alentarlo, no aterrarlo — dice Korrina.

— Entiendo la advertencia de Alain — digo — tal vez esto sea un poco divertido.

Después del almuerzo y de las últimas clases, estaba allí, en el campo en frente de él, mis amigos estaban sentados en las bancas, creo que también puedo observar como Calem, acompañado de Tierno y Trevor se acercan al lugar, y también está Dawn.

— Será un 1 contra 1, el primero en anotar 3 goles será el ganador — informa.

— ¿Solo 3 goles? — preguntó confundido.

— Agradece que tuve consideración contigo y darte una derrota rápida — forma una sonrisa con aires de grandeza, verla me molesta.

— Bueno acabemos con esto rápido —

El balón está en el centro, Paul y yo nos ubicamos en un extremo del campo, respiro un poco y en el momento en que Clemont hace sonar el silbato, corro lo más rápido hacia el balón, pero parece que el pelimorado era mucho más rápido que yo que en instantes ya tenía balón en sus pies, trate de alcanzarlo, pero lograba esquivar todos mis intentos, pudo anotar el primer gol, y en poco tiempo anotó el segundo.

Escuchaba los gritos de los demas apoyándome, también las risas de Calem por ver mi derrota, Clemont suena una vez más el silbato, y de nuevo realizó las mismas acciones, pero esta vez fui yo quien logró llegar primero al balón, así que lo único que pude hacer fue patearle con todas mis fuerzas, y con suerte logré anotar. "2 - 1" pasaba por mi mente, los gritos de apoyo se volvieron más fuertes, imite un poco los mismos movimientos que hacía el, por momentos sentí miedo de que me quitara el balón, pero pude anotar los 2 goles que me faltaban, obteniendo así mi victoria.

— ¡Gane! — le digo.

El estaba exhausto, inhalaba y exhalaba de forma agitada, pero la sonrisa de superioridad que tenía, ahora era una que mostraba diversión.

— Olvida el club de música ¡Debes unirte al equipo de fútbol! — exclama con emoción — se ve que tienes buena condición física, también reflejos, aunque no eras más rápido que yo y se debe mejorar tu técnica, ¡Pero serias una gran adición para el equipo!

— No gracias, no estoy interesado — de la forma mas respetuosa se lo digo.

— ¡Buscaré cualquier forma para convencerte! — grita, parece que he ganado a Dawn versión hombre.

— Lo que tu digas — camino hacia mis amigos y Barry de alguna forma se lanza hacia mí, siendo mi cuerpo un amortiguador para su caída — ¿¡Acaso estas loco¡?

— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Pudiste ganarle a Paul! — el rubio aún sigue encima de mi mientras grita.

— ¡Barry! ¡Bajate! — empujó al chico, el se levanta y me brinda su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, la cual acepto.

— Parece que te subestime — Alain sonrie.

— Debiste ver la cara de Calem cuando hiciste el último gol — Shauna empieza a reír.

— Tierno trató de calmarlo, pero Calem solo lo ignoro — dice Serena.

— Tanto quería verme perder ¿Eh? — dejo salir una pequeña risa — parece que no le di el gusto.

Alain, Barry y Korrina se despiden de nosotros, ya que ellos debían asistir a las prácticas, así que Clemont, Shauna, Serena y yo, nos dirigimos hacía la estación del metro, Shauna no dejaba de hablar de lo fascinada que estaba por haber ganado, Serena una que otra vez me hablaba sobre lo bueno que era en el fútbol, y Clemont escuchaba todo lo que decía la morena, no duramos tanto, es más, ya Serena y Shauna estaban a punto de abordar sus trenes.

— Hasta mañana — Serena se despide de nosotros y sube en su tren.

— No lo olvides — dice Shauna.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó, ella me muestra su meñique, en señal de la promesa que hicimos hace unas semanas — no lo olvidaré tonta.

— Más te vale — me amenaza — Clemont, dale un golpe si lo olvida.

— No se de hablas, pero lo golpeare — el cuatro ojos truena sus nudillos, haciendo que Shauna ría.

— Buena suerte mañana — nos sonríe a ambos — adiós.

Nos despedimos de ella, y después Clemont y yo tomamos rumbo a nuestros hogares, por fin es el festival de ciudad Cyllage y estoy completamente listo para presentarme ahí.

* * *

**Hello people, ¿como les va? Espero que bien, llego febrero y en mi opinión creo que relate un poco raro lo que fue el encuentro entre Ash y Paul, pero tampoco es tan malo, además de que querían un momento a solas entre Serena y Ash y pues ahí lo tuvieron, anyways, nos vemos en otro capitulo :) **


	14. El Festival de Cyllage

**Pov Ash**

Estoy encima del escenario, interpretando mis canciones como siempre nada fuera de lo común, veo la sonrisa de mis fans y como saltan debido a la emoción, de repente empieza a salir pirotecnia colorida, acompañada de varias caricaturas lanzando cosas, interpretó mi nuevo sencillo, ¿Mi nuevo sencillo? Pero aún no ha salido, escucho que empiezan a llamarme "Ash, Ash" ¿Pero que? Soy Ashton, ¿Como se supone que saben mi nombre? Luego de eso aparecen dinosaurios? Y ¿Mis amigos están enncima de ellos?

— ¡Ash Ketchum! — abro los ojos, mamá está en la puerta de mi cuarto.

— ¿Mamá? — digo confundido.

— Por fin despiertas — deja salir un suspiro — prepárate rápido, debes tomar tu vuelo a ciudad Cyllage.

Reviso la hora en mi celular, 4:10AM, ahora lo recuerdo, le pedí a mamá que me despertará la noche anterior, así que lo de antes fue un sueño, ¿Desde cuando tengo sueños raros? Sacudo mi cabeza tomo mi toalla y voy a la ducha, el agua fría me despierta completamente, termino de ducharme y busco ropa, elijo unos jeans rotos por las rodillas y un buzo gris, algo sencillo, miro al balcón, solo hable con Platinum ayer luego de llegar a casa, me dijo que Dawn se sentía muy apenada por todo lo ocurrido y que no fue idea de ella, y también me pidio que cantará otra vez, pero me negué.

Bajo al primer piso, veo a mamá haciendo mi desayuno.

— Sabes que no era necesario que cocinaras — me acerco a ella — Clemont y yo vamos a desayunar cuando bajemos del vuelo.

— No puedo dejar que mi hijo se vaya con el estómago vacío — dice — debes tener la suficiente energía para presentarte frente a mucha gente.

No discuto más, tomó mi desayuno y le digo que ya puede irse a dormir, a pesar de que se ella queja debido a que pueda esperar a que me vaya, luego de insistirle termina aceptando. Cepillo mis dientes, guardo algunas cosas en mi mochila, y escucho sonar mi celular, debe ser una llamada de Clemont.

— Hol- —

— Ketchum, ¿Sabes a que hora debemos partir? — pregunta el rubio con completa seriedad.

— C-claro, ya estaba por llamar un taxi — le contestó un poco nervioso.

— ¿Estabas? —

— S-s-si — escucho como toma una bocanada de aire para no gritar.

— Trae tu trasero rápido — cuelga.

Ese chico suele dar miedo cuando despierta muy temprano, pero hago lo que mencioné, llamó a un taxi, no pienso molestar a Jake a esta hora solo para que me lleve al aéreopuerto, quiero que pase un día tranquilo con su familia, además el taxi tampoco es que se demore mucho, el camino debido a la falta de tráfico, fue corto.

— ¡Por fin! — exclama Clemont quién me espera junto a James — fuiste el último en llegar estrellita, pon más esfuerzo la próxima vez.

— Buenos días James — le saludo, ignorando las palabras de mi amigo.

— Buenos días — este me responde tranquilo, al menos no está molesto como Clemont.

Caminamos hacia donde está el avión privado, Clemont tenía razón, fui el ultimo en llegar, Iris, la banda, los bailarines, incluso Cameron llegó antes, wow, parece que si debo levantarme más temprano la próxima vez, todos nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y esperamos a que el vehículo empiece el vuelo.

— Estuvimos tanto tiempo en Lumiose, que se siente raro dejarlo — Clemont ríe con un poco de nostalgia.

— Nos acostumbramos un poco a tener una vida más calmada desde que empezamos las clases a finales de febrero — rio junto a él.

— ¿Vida más calmada? — mufa con sarcasmo el rubio, entiendo a que se refiere.

– Ignorando eso, ha sido una vida más calmada — digo.

— Pero... — espera a que termine.

— Pero, debemos volver al camino — termino la oración.

Y el vehículo sube hasta el cielo, antes de dormir, saco mi celular y grabo un poco para mi instagram, desde que empecé a ir a clases, he dejado mis redes sociales a un lado, excepto para el anuncio de Love Me Harder, cuando defendí a Serena y una que otra foto en el estudio, quiero compartir un poco con mis fans antes de que empiece la era de mi segundo álbum, así que termino de grabar, lo publico en mi historia acompañado de "Cyllage ahí voy" y duermo un poco.

A diferencia de primer sueño, este fue algo más normal, sin dinosaurios ni colores, Clemont y yo despertamos de la siesta que tuvimos, el vuelvo no fue tan largo, solo casi una hora y media, el sol estaba empezando a salir en ciudad Cyllage, el aire fresco pasa por mi cuerpo, Clemont se queja debido a que es un poco frío, pero yo lo disfruto, nos dirigimos al hotel, que queda cerca de la playa. El olor salado del mar entra por mi nariz en el momento que bajó la camioneta que nos trajo, me gustaría quedarme aquí y pasar todo mi día en la playa, pero es algo obvio que no podré hacer.

Iris prepara mi maquillaje mientras que Clemont repasa lo que tengo planeado para ahora en la mañana.

— Debemos estar allá a las 10 — dice — debes tener la prueba de sonido, luego tendrás una entrevista para Cyllage TV debido a la cobertura del festival, también con Radio K.

— Hace media hora llegamos aquí y el itinerario de la mañana es pesado — dejo salir un suspiro — en estos momentos prefiero estar en la clase de Rowan.

**Pov Serena**

— ¡Buenos días Serena! — me saluda Shauna.

— Buenos días — le sonrió, cambio mi vista a los asientos de Ash y Clemont.

— ¿Que pasa? — me pregunta.

— Nada —

— Oh ya veo, es la falta de Ash — me mira de forma rara — la falta de su ruido mañanero de siente raro.

— ¿Se habrán enfermado? — preguntó preocupada.

— Deberán tener una gran amistad para enfermarse al mismo tiempo — ella ríe.

— Al menos no es día de exámenes y pueden estar tranquilos — la risa de Shauna se detiene cuando menciono los exámenes.

— Por favor, no vuelvas a mencionar eso — su cara parece como si hubiera visto una fantasma, ahora soy yo quien ríe.

— Sabes que debemos hacer esto antes del verano — saco y me celular y entro a instagram debido a una notificación de historia de Ashton — ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Hoy es el festival de ciudad Cyllage! — empiezo a brincar de la felicidad, es la primera presentación de Ashton desde que terminó el The Life Tour.

— Será un buen día — me dice.

Korrina, Alain y Barry entran al salón, la energía que tienen los 2 rubios a pesar de haber entrenado en sus respectivos clubes, parece como si nada los cansara.

— Que raro, Ash y Clemont no llegaron — menciona Alain.

— Tal vez lleguen a último minuto como el día de los exámenes — Barry ríe recordando eso.

Pero no fue así, todos nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos, el profesor Rowan entra en el salón y empieza nuestra clase. Mientras que el profesor daba su clase, pude ver las caras de Alain y Barry, siempre tenían expresiones de no entender lo que él explicaba, Alain se veía más calmado, pero Barry era la completa desesperación, me recuerda a Ash, como el rubio y el azabache están ubicados en la misma fila, sus caras en la clase de matemáticas siempre son dignas de ver, debería ayudarlo para lo exámenes con este tema... Nah, no lo creo, Clemont le ayudará, el es mejor en esta asignatura que yo.

Por fin era la hora del almuerzo, los 5 estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa de siempre, estamos hablando sobre lo que comentó el profesor Sycamore antes de que su clase empezará.

– ¡Este verano sera completamente increíble! — exclama Barry con alegría mientras mueve sus brazos como un niño.

— siempre ocurre cada año, pero no puedo negar que siempre me emociona — habla Korrina.

— Tenemos que dar todo de nosotros en estos exámenes — dice Alain completamente determinado.

— ¡Ustedes pueden chicos! — los animo a ambos, ellos levantan sus pulgares con una sonrisa.

— También podemos ir al festival que ocurre al final del verano — dice mi amiga con mucha emoción, normalmente solemos ir las 3 juntas.

— ¡Siiii! — grita Barry, llamando la atención de varios, nosotros reímos de él.

— Te emocionas mucho por un festival — le dice Alain — también hemos ido nosotros.

— Pero siempre vamos tu y yo, este año el grupo es más grande — nos sonríe a las 3.

— Tienes razón — le sonrió el rubio, miró Shauna quien ha estado callada todo el tiempo — ¿Shauna estas bien? — no me responde.

— Shauna — la llama Korrina, pero tampoco responde, Alain empieza a mover su mano en frente de su cara.

— ¡Shauna! — responde con el llamado de Barry..

— ¿Que pasa? — pregunta.

— Estamos hablando sobre el verano y tu no dices nada — le digo.

— Disculpen — ríe nerviosamente.

— ¿Que tanto tienes en tu celular? — pregunta Alain.

— Ah, solo hablaba con mi primo — responde — ¿Que haremos en el verano?

**Pov** **Ash**

Al parecer ya es la hora del almuerzo, ya que Shauna me ha estado enviando varios mensajes, es la 1PM el sol esta ardiendo mas que nunca, Clemont y yo estamos almorzando. El festival ha empezado desde hace un rato, así que hemos estado escuchando a varios artistas, en mi caso, yo saldré antes de las 5PM, tengo un tiempo antes de me presente para ver las cosas de aquí.

— ¡Ashton! — se presenta frente a nosotros nadie más que Gary Oak.

— Gary — le sonrió sin micho ánimo.

Gary Oak, al igual que a mí, se nos considera como promesas en la música, ambos empezamos en esta industria casi al mismo tiempo, y casualmente lanzamos nuestros álbumes debut el año pasado, debido a nuestras similitudes, varios nos consideran como rivales, cosa que el se toma en serio, pero yo lo encuentro innecesario, no veo que tiene de divertido poner a 2 jóvenes en contra, como sea, las únicas diferencia entre nosotros, es que Gary es un año mayor que yo y que el si se muestra como es, en cambio yo me escondo con otra identidad.

— Que ruidoso — Clemont se queja.

— ¿Dijiste algo, lentes? — Gary le provoca.

— Cierra la boca Oak, tratamos de comer tranquilos — le responde.

Otra similitud, es que Gary y yo, somos los únicos que provocamos a Clemont y podemos llegar a una pelea con el, aunque no culpo a mi amigo, también me molesta un poco lo ruidoso que Gary puede ser.

— Bueno calmense un poco — trato de calmarlos, pero no parece importarle.

— Como sea, no vine por ti — Gary vuelve a mirarme — ¡Ashton! ¡Te mostraré lo que es un Show de verdad!

— Gary, no es necesario que te tomes en serio lo que la gente dice — repito las mismas palabras que digo cada vez que nos vemos, pero como siempre no me escucha.

— Nada de eso, somos rivales y voy a derrotarte — doy un suspiro, ¿Por qué como cantante y chico normal, la gente ruidosa se acerca a mi? — la suerte no estuvo de tu lado esta vez, después de ti, todos gritaran mi nombre.

Cierto, recordando la organización, después de mi presentación, Gary viene.

— Si, si, mala suerte la mía — digo, me levanto de mi asiento y obligó a Clemont a que se levante — bueno Gary, nos vemos después.

— Pero yo aun no termino mi- — interrumpo a Clemont.

— Te comprare algo por ahí — salimos del lugar.

Clemont y yo empezamos a caminar frente a las tiendas que hay en el festival, algunas venden comida, otras venden merch del festival o de los artistas que se presentan, y también están cosas características de ciudad Cyllage.

— ¿Que tanto ves? — me pregunta mi amigo.

— Le prometí a Shauna que le llevaría algo, pero no se que comprarle — me quedo observando entre un collar y una pulsera.

— Ella es feliz con una toalla llena de tu sudor — miro con completo disgusto al cuatro ojos — ¿Que?

— Clemont, eso es asqueroso — vuelvo a posar mi vista en los objetos.

— ¿Por qué no le llevas algo a Serena también? — pregunta.

— Pensé hacerlo, pero la única persona que sabe que estamos aquí es Shauna — digo — ¿Por qué no le llevas algo a Korrina?

— ¿Lo haces para molestarme? — rio debido a su cara.

— ¿Tu crees que esto le guste? — elijo un pequeño collar que tiene una insignia con forma de olas.

— No lo sé — dice — deberías llevarle algo a Serena — vuelve a mencionar.

— ¿Y como se supone que debo entregarle su regalo? — pregunto.

— Dicelo a Shauna — se encoge de hombros — puedes pedirle que ella se lo entregue y listo, todos felices.

— Le comprare algo a Serena, si tu haces lo mismo con Korrina — le doy una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡B-b-bien! — coge una pulsera que está hecha de piedritas de varios colores, ambos pagamos por lo que compramos y seguimos caminando.

Al final decidí el collar de olas para Shauna y uno que tiene una flor rosa para Serena, pasamos por una tienda que vende comida de ciudad Cyllage, entro y compro una caja de galletas.

— ¿Pará mi? No debiste — Clemont iba a quitarme la caja pero lo detuve.

— No idiota, es para la señora Johanna, aun no le he agradecido por haberme dado el manuscrito de If I Ain't Got You — digo y le entrego una bolsa aparte.

— ¿Que? —

— Eso es por lo del almuerzo, te dije que te compraría algo —

— Eres el mejor amigo del mundo — saca un pan dulce y se lo mete a la boca, yo aprovecho y le tomo una foto — ¿¡Que mierda haces estrellita!?

— Calmate, es para Shauna — le respondo entre risas.

— También te pidió una foto mía comiendo? —

— Algo así —

En realidad, es para mí, cuando éramos más jóvenes y estábamos en festivales, Clemont y yo solíamos tomar fotos a todo, a la comida, a los objetos, a la gente, incluso de nosotros, solo para mantener recuerdos de esos momentos, debido al estrés del año pasado, no pudimos volver a hacerlo.

— Entonces ¿Que es lo siguiente? — preguntó, el me responde pero no le entiendo nada — Clemont, sacate el pan de la boca.

— Dije que tenemos la tarde libre hasta que sea tu turno, luego de eso habrá algunas entrevistas y al final de la noche debes salir en el show como el invitado especial del set de Grant — informa.

Luego de estar en los lugares de tiendas, fuimos a ver los artistas que se estaban presentando, lo que más me encanta de los festivales, es la gran variedad de artistas que puedes descubrir, grandes, pequeños, que llevan una gran trayectoria y otros que están empezando en la música, y los estilos diferentes que estos traen, este ambiente, en el que todos estamos aquí para compartir nuestro arte es simplemente, maravilloso. Muchos de mis fans se me acercaron, algunos pidiendo fotos, otros autógrafos, cada uno a su estilo, con energía o completamente tímidos, pero recibiendo la misma reacción, una gran sonrisa por mi parte.

— Hombre como haces para tratar con tantas personas — Clemont se sienta en una de las bancas que estaban un poco alejadas de los escenarios — que trabajó tan complicado tienes.

— Lo sé — me siento a su lado — pero de alguna forma es divertido.

— Como la chica que casi te tumba con toda esa gente — ríe el rubio recordando eso.

— No es divertido Clemont — le doy una mirada de desaprobación.

— Si lo fue — sigue riendo — tenias una sonrisa tan forzada que gritaba "ayudame voy a morir".

— Tu trabajo tampoco es fácil — trato de cambiar el tema — debes organizar agendas cuando James te informa sobre nuevos eventos, preparar horarios, recordarme que debo hacer y que no debo hacer.

— Si, ser tu niñero es difícil, pero ¡Hey! Soy Clemont Volta, puedo hacer lo que sea — lo empujó un poco.

— Que arrogante — me levanto — bueno, ya tomamos un poco de aire, volvamos.

—Queeee, pero yo quiero quedarme aquí — agarro su brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta a alguno de los escenarios.

— Debemos disfrutar nuestra juventud, no todos los días vienes a un festival — le digo.

— Prefiero disfrutar la juventud sin hacer nada — a pesar de sus reproches, volvimos a disfrutar de la música.

El tiempo paso volando, que ya estaba a minutos de salir, luego de un retoque en el maquillaje y un cambio de ropa normal a una para el escenario, estoy junto a mi equipo, todos estamos formando un círculo.

— Bueno, por fin el momento ha llegado, luego de varios meses el momento de volver al escenario esta aquí — habló — dejemos todo allí y ¡Mostremos lo que hemos preparado para hoy! — todos juntamos nuestras palmas y empezamos a corear

— Cyllage, Cyllage, ¡Cyllage!, ¡Cyllage!, ¡CYLLAGE! —

— ¡Ve con toda idiota! — escucho a Clemont gritar mientras saca su celular.

— ¿Que haces? — le pregunto.

— Shauna me pidió una foto tuya antes de ir al escenario — usa una excusa similar a la que yo use hace horas.

— Dame eso — agarro su celular y coloco la cámara frontal — ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?

— ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! — ambos sonreímos mientras se toma la selfie.

**Pov** **Serena**

— ¡Apúrate Shauna! —

Luego de un día de clases, Shauna y yo estábamos en mi habitación viendo al televisor, Ashton estaba por salir, es más, ya estaba empezando su set, la palabra "Life" se estaba repitiendo varias veces, al parecer el intro anterior ha sido cambiado.

— ¡Shauna! — chillo debido a la emoción, ni siquiera estoy ahí, pero me siento emocionada.

— ¡This is the life! — canta Ashton mientras los reflectores iluminan su silueta, la musica se detiene y empieza a dar unos pequeños pasos — Cyllage, ¿¡Estas listo!? — como si fuera un tipo de explosión, la musica vuelve a sonar y chorros de humo empieza a salir mientras Ashton canta.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! — gritamos Shauna y yo.

Era la misma canción que usaba para abrir sus shows, pero todo era diferente, era una nueva coreografía, nuevos visuals, todo era más colorido y la energía de Ashton era simplemente maravillosa, mantenía su sonrisa, además del control de su respiración. Shauna y yo estábamos bailando, en el momento en que Ashton alcanzó la nota alta, le entrega el micrófono a uno de sus bailarines, dejándonos un poco confundidas, pero esa confusión pasó al asombro en solo un segundo, ¡ASHTON ESTABA HACIENDO UN NUEVO DANCE BREAK! ¡ESTOY GRITANDO! Parecía como si el fuera uno con la música, era increíble.

La canción estaba por terminar y como lo hacía anteriormente, daba una pose, creí que eso pasaría, pero no fue así, Ashton, hizo un SALTO HACIA ATRÁS Y CAYO EN SUS RODILLAS.

— ¡SERENAAAAAAAAA! —

— ¡SHAUNAAAAAAAAA! —

— ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER REAL! — Shauna empieza a escribir en su celular como una loca.

Yo no salía de mi asombro, Ashton estaba empezando su segunda canción, pero aún no podía creerlo, sabía que apoyaba a un gran artista, pero al punto de hacer algo como eso, además de la determinación que había en sus ojos, el brillo que este traía, Ashton Brooks es una gran artista y nadie lo puede negar.

— ¡Cyllage! — Ashton le habla a la audiencia — saben, luego de tanto tiempo sin pisar un escenario, se siente tan raro, pero al mismo tiempo es emocionante — la gente que está presente empieza a brincar — solo pensar el hecho de cuando vuelva con mi segundo tour es maravilloso.

— ¡ESTA HABLANDO DEL TOUR! — grita Shauna, quien no ha dejado de gritar en todo este tiempo.

— Estos meses he estado trabajando en mi álbum, inspirandome, aprendiendo más de la vida — mira a la audiencia — quiero darles a todos ustedes un gran trabajo, que vean mi alma reflejada ahí.

Algunas pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a salir de mi rostro ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No era un discurso emotivo, pero, las lágrimas salieron ¿Y si llega a estar esa canción que me mostró el día que salimos? Siento que encajaría perfectamente con las palabras que Ashton uso.

— Antes de terminar, quiero agradecer, a mis fans por ser pacientes y esperarme — sonríe, pero es una sonrisa tímida — esta canción se llama Never Be The Same.

Al igual como en nuestro show, Ashton cerraba su set con esa canción, pero se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace, tantas emociones que me hizo sentir, y solo lo vimos por la pantalla. Shauna enciende la linterna de su celular como si estuviera en un concierto, yo rio, ambas empezamos a cantar, no de la forma en que lo hicimos en show de aquí, pero lo hicimos con pasión. Ashton termina la canción y empieza agradecer a todos.

— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! — deja el escenario mientras agita su mano de un lado a otro.

Después de unos minutos de espera, salió Gary Oak, Shauna y yo dejamos su set, aún sigo anonadada, pero la música de Gary me mantiene un poco distraída.

— ¡Ashton es tendencia! — la única que no puede distraerse es Shauna, ha estado así por más de 20 minutos — el video en que dio su salto hacia atrás ya tiene más de ¡1 millón de vistas!

— ¡El poder de Ashton Brooks! — empezamos a reír, me alegra mucho tener a Shauna y poder ser fangirls juntas.

— ¡Serena! ¡Mira! — me muestra su celular emocionada.

"_Se esta corriendo el rumor de que Ashton Brooks será invitado especial en el set de Grant, ¿Nueva colaboración o es una conmemoración a los casi 2 años del mega éxito "Summer" por parte del DJ y el cantante"_

_— _Por favor, que sea cierto — empiezo a rezar.

— Ashton y Grant, juntos para interpretar Summer — dice mi amiga — ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

— No creo que haya problema, solo dicelo a tu mamá — le respondo, ella sonríe y le marca su teléfono, escucho varios ok, y luego un chillido — no es la primera vez que te quedas — rio.

— Pero, es la primera vez que veremos cantar a Ashton Summer luego de mucho tiempo — explica, sigo riendo ante su lógica.

**Pov** **Ash**

— ¡No puede ser! — escucho a Clemont quejarse mientras entro al camerino que se me asignó.

Acababa de terminar la última entrevista del día, a diferencia de las demás, esta tuvo una pregunta sobre Miette, así que debí usar mi mejor máscara y hacer del novio ejemplar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó, Cameron quién también estaba en el camerino se acerca.

— Se filtro la sorpresa para el set de Grant — me responde enojado.

— ¿¡Que!? — me acerco a ver su celular — ¡Mierda! ¡Lo habíamos planeado hace tiempo!

Como si lo invocara, Grant aparece también en el camerino.

— ¡Hey! — sonríe.

— Hey — respondo sin ánimos.

— Parece que te acabas de enterar de la filtración — asiento — Oh vamos Ash, no es como si filtraran tu álbum.

— Si, pero- —

— Pero, el plan seguirá, ¿No dijimos que haríamos algo increíble para los ojos de los demás? — coloca su puño esperando el mío.

— Esta bien — choco mi puño con el de el, luego sacude mi cabello.

Se podría decir que Grant es como Aria, lo veo como un hermano mayor, y al igual que ella sabe de mi identidad, es más, el fue de los primeros en saberlo, pero como no, nuestra colaboración fue de las primeras que hice con otro artista y si no fuera por el, tal vez no estaría donde estoy, por eso, siempre estoy agradecido por el, el en cambio, al igual que la pelirroja me ve como un hermanito, y cuando no esta aconsejandome, debe estar jugandome alguna broma.

— Además, no me hablaste que tenías a 2 chicas — coloca uno de sus brazos al rededor de mis hombros.

— Es cierto, ¡La chica del M&G! — menciona Cameron.

— "La chica del M&G" eh — repite Grant con cierto interés.

— Por favor, no, ya tuve mucho con mi mamá, mi hermano y Aria —

Solo recordar cuando Aria me mando un mensaje de voz la noche en que todo lo de Serena pasó, me da un escalofrío con solo pensar en lo que puede hacer cuando está molesta.

— Entonces, cuando ella estaba a punto de irse, Ash le dijo "No estés triste, se que nos volveremos a ver" — Cameron me imita de mala forma mientras dice esa parte.

Espera, ¿En qué momento Cameron le empezo a contar a Grant sobre mi M&G con Serena?

— Vaya, vaya, guiñando ojos, no pensé que fueras un casanova, Ash — Grant me mira picaramente.

— Y si que ellos 2 se volvieron a ver — Clemont no deja de mirar la pantalla de su celular mientras habla.

Después de eso, los siguientes 20 minutos, se basaron en explicarle a mi camarografo y al DJ, lo mismo que hice con la pelirroja en su momento, el momento en que empecé mis clases, como Serena es una de mis compañeras y que Miette es solo un pr.

— Ya veo, ya veo — Grant asiente varias veces, mientras tiene una de sus manos en su barbilla — ¡Yo te apoyo chica del M&G"

— ¡Grant! —

— ¡También la apoyo! — grita Cameron.

— ¿A quien apoyas? — entra James al camerino, más complicado no puede ser esto ahora.

— A la chic- —

— ¡A nadie! — coloco mi mano en la boca de Cameron antes de que termine de hablar — ¿Ocurre algo James?

— S-si — me mira raro, pero no pregunta de mas — es sobre el video, la filmación será en el transcurso de la semana.

— ¿Como? — lo miró sorprendido — tengo clases y ensayos para mi presentación con Aria en los premios Billboard.

— Se le comunicó a Aria sobre eso — dice — ella accedió a que el ensayo fuera de una hora para que tu puedas tener más tiempo para la filmación — suspiro derrotado.

— Que trabajo tan complicado tienes — Clemont vuelve a repetir las palabras que dijo en la tarde.

— Parece que no tengo otra opción — caigo en uno de los sofás que están ahí.

— Te recuerdo que varios de los directivos tienen este sencillo en la mira — me advierte mi manager, doy otro suspiro.

— Si, si, y yo voy a cerrarle sus bocas mientras tomo las riendas de mi carrera — sonrió con solo volver a recordar las caras de todos esos viejos cuando el señor Lysandre aprobó mi sencillo — el verano será divertido.

— No olvides que —

— Mañana tengo una sesión fotográfica con Miette — como si leyera su mente, termino la oración de James, el aclara su garganta.

— Bueno, parece que todo está bajo control entonces, volveré a Lumiose — nos informa, solo asiento y muevo mi mano en forma de despedida.

— Que trabajo tan complicado tienes — ahora quien lo dice es Grant.

— ¿Verdad? — dice Clemont con un asombro fingido — que bueno que solo soy su asistente.

**Pov** **Serena**

— Entonces, su amigo le dijo que ella lo amaba, pero el no le creyó para nada, así que se fue al extranjero creyendo que el y ella no estarán juntos — Shauna me esta explicando sobre una novela mientras comemos una combinación entre palomitas y papitas.

— Que triste — bostezo, hemos pasado toda la noche viendo esta novela mientras esperamos el set de Grant, que tengo un poco de sueño — ¡No voy a caer derrotada!

— ¡Así se habla! — Shauna me pasa un refresco para despertarme un poco.

— Okay, ¿Cuánto falta? — preguntó, ella mira a su celular.

— Media hora —

— Ugh ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tarde? — me quejo mientras caigo en mi cama — ¡Lo que hago por ti Brooks!

— Ojala y te escuchara decir eso — Shauna me mira con picardía.

— ¿A que te refieres? —

— Nada, solo que sería divertido ver la cara de Ashton si escuchara tus palabras — sigue con esa mirada pícara.

— No entiendo — ella se ríe mientras mira mi cara confundida.

— Dejalo así, tal vez algún día lo sepas — le lanzó una de mis almohadas — Oooohhhh, no te atreviste.

— Eso te pasa por decir cosas raras — ella me lanza una almohada como respuesta.

Y así fue como pasamos la media hora restante en una pelea de almohadas, y Dios, Shauna es tan difícil para caer derrotada en una pelea, que varias veces Korrina y yo hemos tenido que formar una alianza para poder derrotarla, en el momento en que caímos cansadas, fue cuando comenzó el set del DJ, así que de forma rápida tuve que cambiar de opción de tv y colocar el festival.

Y ahí estaba Grant, siendo el DJ actualmente más exitoso, y como no, sus canciones siempre suenan en la radio y todos lo aman y Summer no es la excepción, siendo certificado diamante solo en Kalos por vender más de 10 MILLONES de unidades, a pesar de no haber alcanzado la cima, fue una de las canciones más exitosas de ese año. Su set estaba lleno de luces, como una fantasía, además de que habían formas de planetas colgadas y estas tambien se iluminaban.

— Bueno, creo que ya muchos lo saben — empieza a hablar el DJ — tengo a un invitado especial, damas y caballeros, ¡Ashton Brooks! — se escuchan la respiración de Ashton por el micrófono.

— When I met you in the summer, to my heartbeat sound — empieza a cantar — We fell in love, as the leaves turned brown — una sonrisa se forma en sus labios — And we could be together baby as long as skies are blue, you act so innocent now but you lied so soon.

Ashton termina de cantar la última frase antes de que Grant empiece con la música, la forma de sol empieza a iluminar fuertemente mientras que los demás planetas empiezan a girar, de fondo se pueden apreciar imágenes de unas estrellas, pero el atractivo visual es el gran sol, Ashton está bailando, mientras que Grant anima al público, que gran par, la canción sigue, pero mi vista está entre mirar a Ashton o el sol, no puedo describir bien lo que ven mis ojos, luego de eso, empiezan a salir varios fuegos artificiales detrás, ¿Algún día dejara de sorprenderme Ashton Brooks? No lo creo.

Termina la canción, Ashton agradece al público y también a Grant, deja el escenario con una gran sonrisa mientras sacude su mano de un lado para el otro. Verlo pisar un escenario otra vez es tan divertido, la energía que tiene al presentar sus canciones, y la forma en que suele hacerlo con mucha pasión, ¡Ya quiero que AB2 salga! ¡No voy a perderme su segundo tour!

**Hello gente como les va? He aquí un nuevo capítulo del fic y en serio, me alegra que les guste como va la historia, por fin el tan esperado festival de ciudad Cyllage, disculpen el retraso, problemas de Internet, anyways, este tal vez puede ser el último capítulo por ahora debido a que mañana vuelvo a clases, so, me tomará tiempo, aunque de alguna forma trataré de actualizar, así que si ven capítulo, el próximo domingo no se sorprendan.**

**Ahora, sobre mi otro fic "No es otro típico amourshipping" pues esta en una especie de limbo, ya que quiero volver a escribir todo y que sea más "maduro" por asi decirlo, corregir cosas y pues, no se si lo llegue a hacer, por ahora esta un tal vez, nos vemos :) **


	15. Fin de Semana: Ash Ketchum

Luego de haber vuelto a ciudad Lumiose, lo primero que hice fue acostarme en mi cama y dormir, nunca me he sentado a pensar en lo increíble que es dormir, ¿Que sería de los seres humanos sin dormir? Nada, tal vez la humanidad estaría extinta, bueno, tal vez exageró un poco, pero lo malo de dormir, es despertar, hoy también estoy ocupado, no de la forma en que me gustaría, pero, trabajo es trabajo. Luego de dar un gran bostezo, bajo las escaleras y saludo a mi madre.

— Ayer vi en las noticias lo que hiciste — menciona lo que tal vez es el salto — Ash Ketchum, en que pensabas con hacer ese salto?

— En algo increíble para dejar sorprendidos a los fans que amo? — le respondo con sarcasmo — ¿Tambien viste mi actuación con Grant?

— ¡La ame! — exclama mientras vierte la masa de pancakes en la sartén — tantos colores, luces, los fuegos artificiales, y esos planetas, los ame — yo solo sonrió, hasta que me fijo en lo que esta colgado en la pared,

— Mamá ¿Que hace la certificación doble platino de mi álbum allí? — le preguntó — ya lo hemos hablado varias veces — ella suspira, pero vuelvo a sonreírle — se que estas orgullosa de mi, no es necesario que la certificación esté allí.

— Pero no puedes negar que se ve muy hermoso — sonríe, me limitó a asentir.

— Buenos días — Red baja las escaleras aún soñoliento.

Tomamos el desayuno los 3, le entregó a mi madre y a Red unos regalos que también compre para ellos mientras estaba en ciudad Cyllage, además le comento sobre ir a casa de la señora Johanna, me reprocha un poco por no haberle agradecido en el momento, al igual que yo, ella también se emocionó cuando traje el manuscrito de If I Ain't Got You. Terminamos de desayunar y subo la certificación otra vez a mi habitación, me ducho rápido y me cambió de ropa para ir a llevarle su regalo a la señora Johanna.

Camino nervioso a la casa con la caja en mi mano, en este momento tal vez estoy completamente nervioso, me siento como mis propios fans cuando me ven en los M&G, que irónico ¿No? Toco el timbre y espero unos segundos, siendo recibido por Dawn.

— ¡Ash! ¡Buenos días! — me saluda con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días — le devuelvo el saludo — esto, ¿Se encuentra la señora Johanna?

— ¿Mamá? Espera y- —

— ¿Ocurre algo? — la señora Johanna aparece detrás de Dawn.

— ¡Mamá! / ¡Señora Johanna! — ambos exclamamos sorprendidos.

— Ash quiere hablar contigo — le informa su hija — bueno, iré a las clases de baile nos vemos.

La chica sale corriendo, ahora que me doy cuenta tenía una mochila en su espalda.

— Pasa — ella me sonríe mientras me invita a pasar a su casa, asiento y entró.

El lugar es diferente a mi hogar, con colores beige en las paredes y un aroma a manzanas, veo varios cuadros, entre ellos Dawn, Platinum, los que parecen ser los padres de la última y Dawn junto a la señora Johanna y su padre, además de tener un piano, lo cual me deja asombrado.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme? — me saca de mi asombro con su pregunta.

— Quería agradecerle por el manuscrito de If I Ain't Got You — le entregó la caja de galletas.

— ¡Vaya! Galletas de Ciudad Cyllage — sonríe al ver las galletas — por cierto cariño, tu presentación en el festival fue increíble.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó confundido.

— ¿No te lo dije? — la miró aún más confundido — "Las voces son únicas e inconfundibles".

— ¿U-u-usted- —

— Me di cuenta que eras Ashton Brooks? — termina mi pregunta — ¡Claro! No suelo escuchar la música actual, pero siempre el nombre "Ashton Brooks" suele estar entre los nuevos exponentes — aún sigo sorprendido que no digo nada — no te preocupes, Dawn y Platinum no lo saben — suspiro tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué me dio algo tan importante? — preguntó refiriéndome al manuscrito.

— If I Ain't Got You, me trajo muchos recuerdos, verte cantar junto a mi me dio a entender que también tienes recuerdos importantes con esa canción y que al igual que yo, tiene un gran significado — dice — por eso vi correcto que debías tenerlo.

— Y-yo, e-e-s-sto — me siento un poco apenado — ¡Muchas gracias!

— Gracias a ti — sonríe — aun hay jóvenes como tu que aman a la música con mucha pasión, vas por un buen camino.

Sonrió, que una persona como Johanna, quien me ha inspirado como cantante diga eso, es completamente increíble, me despido de ella y en el camino a mi casa veo a una camioneta parqueado, junto a Clemont esperando, lo que puede significar una cosa.

— No me digas que —

— Si — mi sonrisa se desvanece al escuchar la respuesta de mi amigo, debo prepararme para esa sesión de fotos.

Le pido que me espere un momento, solo entro a la casa por una chaqueta, mi celular y una pequeña libreta que guardo en la prenda, mamá y Red ya iban saliendo camino al Buen Aroma, por lo que me pude despedir al instante, salgo, saludo a Jake mientras entró en el vehículo y mi amigo entra a los segundos para que podamos ir en marcha al lugar.

— Entonces... —

— ¿Mmm? — me mira el rubio esperando a que termine lo que diré.

— ¿Cuál es la agenda? —

— Oh — saca su celular — llegaremos primero al lugar antes que los demás, Iris ya esta alla para preparar tu maquillaje, también dijo algo sobre tu cabello, no lo sé, y tiene listo lo que vas a usar en la sesión.

— ¡Wow! — abro mi boca impresionado por todo lo que tiene preparado Iris.

— Luego Miette llegará el lugar, según me dijo James, ya estará lista para la sesión, y por último vendrán los fotógrafos y el periodista — termina.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo durará? — preguntó, debo prepararme mentalmente.

— Pues, la entrevista no creo que mucho, y las fotos serían mínimo 2 horas — responde, pero se sobresalta al instante como si hubiera recordado algo — casi lo olvido.

— ¿Que pasa? —

— Es sobre las grabaciones de la serie donde actuarás — dice — empezarán 3 semanas luego del inicio del verano y claro, el lanzamiento del sencillo, debido a eso la promoción se detendrá para que puedas enfocarte en la serie.

— ¿Algo más que quieras agregar? — lo miro.

— En las grabaciones se buscará aumentar más las actividades para el pr, además de que Miette estará en algunos de tus shows programados — termina.

Aprieto la mandíbula, tratando de aguantar mi ira, Clemont tiene una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, como no, con todo lo que debo hacer, en serio parece que no quieren dejarme respirar un poco otra vez, y todo eso se enfoca en ese maldito pr, ¡No quiero a Miette en mis shows! ¡Ella ni siquiera es cantante! Respiro un poco, no ganaré nada si me enojo y no pienso las cosas calma, no voy a dejar que me ganen.

— Mira el lado bueno — el rubio me saca de mis pensamientos — mi maravillosa presencia no te hará falta — dejo salir una pequeña risa.

— Con lo mucho que me aburre tenerte como asistente desde los 13 — el también ríe, poco a poco el enojo se va.

Llegamos al lugar, un estudio de fotografía, nos despedimos de Jake y entramos al lugar, enseguida nos dirigimos al camerino donde Iris ya estaba lista para hacer su trabajo, como siempre de forma excepcional, haciendo que ya no sea Ash Ketchum, también decide arreglar un poco mi cabello como menciono Clemont, en el momento en que íbamos a seleccionar lo que primero iba a usar, llegó la tormenta destruyendo la calma.

— ¡Ashton! — Miette me abraza por la espalda haciendo que me sorprenda.

— Que molesta — se queja Clemont de la repentina presencia de la actriz, ganando una mirada asesina de ella.

— Y tu ¿Quien eres? — Miette mira con desprecio a Clemont, como si este fuera solo basura.

— El es Clemont, mi asistente — intervengo entre los 2.

— ¿Asistente? — aún sigue esa mirada, pero también parece que hay mofa y rastros de victoria en ella.

— Asistente y mejor amigo de Ashton, quien lo conoce mejor que tu — Clemont no se queda atrás, el también mira a Miette como si fuera basura, el rubio me ha mencionado que Miette es el tipo de persona que a él le disgusta — es bueno conocer al martirio que está pasando mi amigo por ese pr.

— No me digas que- —

— ¿Se que ustedes son pr? — Miette lo mira horrorizada, mientras que mi amigo solo sonríe sabiendo que la victoria es suya.

— ¡Esto no puede ser así! ¡Despedido! — grita haciendo que Clemont, Iris quién no ha emitido una palabra para no romper su calma y yo miremos confundidos.

— Tu no puedes despedirme princesita — Clemont empieza a reír — me sorprende como es que sigues siendo famosa luego de ese acto en tu cita con Ashton.

— ¡Clemont! — lo reprendo.

— Esta bien — se sienta en uno de los sofás a ver su celular.

— No puedo creer que alguien tan grosero trabaje contigo — aún mira a Clemont con odio.

— ¿Necesitabas algo Miette? — preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

— Solo quería saber cómo estabas — cambia la expresión de su cara a una sonrisa — también para dejarte en claro las palabras que te dije la última vez que nos vimos.

— Harás lo que sea para enamorarme — recuerdo sin mucho ánimo — Miette, dije que quería que esto fuera profesional.

— Lo profesional puede pasar a lo sentimental — guiña un ojo, escucho al rubio aguantar las ganas de reír.

— Miette —

— ¡Ashton! Vas a amarme, ya lo veras, me amaras como lo hago yo — se acerca a mi, esta a centímetros de mi cara, me alejo un poco para no repetir ese beso, pero ella no hace nada, solo vuelve a sonreír — no me tengas miedo, solo mordere cuando quieras — me besa la mejilla y camina a la puerta — voy a cambiarme, nos vemos en unos minutos — sale del camerino y lo primero que suena es la risa del cuatro ojos.

— ¿Que mierda fue eso? — sigue riendo — ¿Acaso esta enferma? ¿Toma sus pastillas?

— ¡Clemont! ¡No te rías de Ash! — le reprocha Iris, pero ella también ríe.

— ¡Esa chica esta loca! — Clemont trata de recuperar el aire — no me había reído así en años, "solo mordere cuando quieras" — repite las palabras de la chica, me sonrojo de la vergüenza.

— No se que hacer con ella — caigo en una silla dejando salir un suspiro — ¿Qué fue eso de "asistente y mejor amigo de Ashton"? — el solo encoge los hombros.

— Creyó que porque era solo un asistente podría estar por encima de mi, pero cuando mencioné lo de mejor amigo, su cara fue magistral — vuelve a reír recordando las expresiones de la peliazul — tienes suerte que no mencione esos 3 lunares con forma de estrella en el centro de tu espalda.

— ¡Clemont! — el rubio se sigue riendo en mi cara.

— Mejor olvida un momento a ella y mira lo que tengo preparado para ti — Iris interviene mostrándome la ropa que usaré — dijeron que debía ser algo simple, ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Me gusta! Sería algo que incluso usaría de forma diaria — sonrió viendo la ropa.

Es algo "simple" exceptuando el hecho de que todo es de marca, además de lucir "caro" y que normalmente uso lo primero que veo en cualquier tienda sin importar la talla, a veces uso mi propia merch y otra veces ropa que mis fans suelen regalarme, nunca le doy tanta importancia a la vestimenta.

— Espera un momento — dice Iris antes de colocar una gorra en mi cabeza — ¡Listo!

Llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla, una camiseta con su logotipo en el pecho y unos jeans y una gorra color azul con su logo en el centro, otra vez, se ve "simple" pero es caro.

— Te ves como esos chicos superficiales — se burla Clemont.

— ¡Ashton! — llega Miette corriendo a mi camerino.

— Y hablando de superficial, llegó la reina de la superficialidad — agrega el rubio, ganando otra mirada de odio pero no se inmuta.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta la chica viendo la gorra — dejame mejorarlo — me quita la gorra y sacude un poco mi cabello — así esta mejor — dice acompañado de un guiño.

— De qué sirve hacer mi trabajo, si al final alguien lo arruinara — se queja Iris en voz alta, pero Miette la ignora en cambio yo le doy una mirada de disculpa.

— Vamos, nos están esperando — agarra mi mano y me saca a la fuerza del camerino.

El salón donde sería la sesión de fotos, estaba acomodada como si fuera la sala del hogar de alguien, nos indicaron que debíamos hacer como si tuviéramos una maraton de películas juntos y que actuaramos de forma natural ya que es algo que "normalmente como pareja solemos hacer" mierda.

Entonces, ambos nos sentamos en el gran sofa, el fotógrafo se coloca en frente de nosotros, y Miette y yo, con varias sonrisas, empezamos a posar, pasamos de una normal de pareja en la cual yo la abrazo, a otras como ambos con cara de terror, otra donde jugamos con las palomitas, etc.

Luego cambiamos de ropas, con la misma temática de simple, pero con colores más pasteles, Miette jugaba con su vestido, mientras que yo me distraigo por un mensaje que recibo.

— **Shauna: **"Stan talent, stan Ashton Brooks"

Shauna envía el mensaje junto al vídeo en el cual hago mi salto hacia atrás en el festival de Cyllage.

— **Barry: **"¡Yo también puedo hacerlo!"

— **Clemont: **"Quiero verlo"

— **Alain: **"X2"

— **Korrina: **"X3"

— **Serena: **"X4"

La ruidosa risa que salió de mi boca llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de Miette quien se acercó corriendo para ver que pasaba.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta.

— S-si, no pasa nada — miro que varios nos siguen observando, así que le sonrió — te ves muy linda en ese vestido.

— Eres muy adorable — se me abalanza en un fuerte abrazo — tu también te ves lindo.

— **Shauna: **"Demuestramelo mañana en casa de Ash"

— "¿Mañana en mi casa? ¿Por qué?"

— **Shauna: **"Mañana, películas en tu casa, no quiero un no como respuesta"

Suspiro, acabo de tener una sesión de fotos con una temática de maraton de películas y mañana tendré una a la que parece que no podré negarme.

— "Esta bien, nos vemos en el Buen Aroma"

Nos vuelven a llamar así que dejo mi celular en manos de Clemont, a ambos nos dan un cono de lado, ahora el lugar está ambientado como si fuera una heladería, esta vez las fotos son más un estilo de "cita", Miette coge mi helado y empieza a jugar, mientras yo solo la miro con una sonrisa, el fotógrafo nos pide que posemos de una forma más "amorosa", Miette emocionada empieza a abrazarme, hace que pruebe su helado, entre otras cosas tontas que una chica haría con su novio.

Terminamos las fotos, volvimos a ropas normales y pasamos a la entrevista, como lo esperaba, no se habló al respecto sobre mi música, todo estuvo relacionado a nuestra "bella relación", con preguntas tipo ¿Como se conocieron? ¿Quien dio el primer? ¿Qué te gusta del otro?; mayormente fue Miette quién habló, yo solo respondía lo que era necesario al respecto. No duró mucho después de todo, el entrevistador nos agradeció por responder y se fue, cuando estaba por irme Miette me detuvo con su típica frase sobre enamorarme, no tengo mente para ello, en mi cabeza ocupa lo que pasara mañana, es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que un grupo de amigos viene a mi casa a ver una película, me siento emocionado y un poco nervioso por eso.

Me despido de Iris y Clemont y yo entramos a la camioneta, le pido a Jake que me deje en el Buen Aroma y a Clemont en su casa, no hablamos mucho, estaba limpiando mi cara del maquillaje con pañuelos y Clemont solo estaba en su celular hablando con alguien, que sin notarlo ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

— Te veo mañana — me despido.

— Igual —

— Mandale mis saludos a Korrina — sonrió con burla.

— ¿¡Eh!? — se sorprende con un sonrojo en su rostro — ¡No se de que estas hablando! — cierra la puerta con un portazo y camina a su casa.

A los minutos estoy en el Buen Aroma, le agradezco a Jake y me despido de él, entro en el lugar y me invade el olor a comida, hay mucha gente, bueno, es lo normal, saludo a Red y a uno que otro de los trabajadores y voy a la oficina de mamá.

— ¡Hola! — entro y saludo a mi madre.

— ¡Ash! ¿Como estuvo la sesión? — pregunta con un poco de interés.

— Pues, un poco asfixiante — ella ríe, al parecer también puede causarle gracia mi situación en ese pr.

— Pensé que volverías a casa — dice.

— Quise ver como estaba el lugar y trabajar un poco —

— ¡No! — rechaza mi idea — ayer te presentaste en un festival y acabas de llegar de una sesión de fotos.

— Pero mamá — trató de convencerla pero me interrumpe.

— Debes descansar un poco hijo, ¿Haz almorzado? — niego — pediré un almuerzo para ti, tu solo ve y siéntate en una de las mesas — besa mi frente antes de salir de la oficina.

— Esto, mamá — habló.

— ¿Si cariño? — pregunta.

— Mañana unos amigos irán a casa para ver una película — empiezo a contarle.

— ¿Clemont, Alain y Barry? —

— Si, y- —

— ¿También estará Serena? — pega un pequeño chillido cuando asiento.

— Haces escándalo para nada ¿sabes? — rio.

— No es "nada", Ash, esa chica es especial para ti — el tono de su voz suena tranquilo, acompañado de una sonrisa.

— Mamá, en serio, no es nada, también estarán sus amigas, exageras un poco —

— No dudes de mis palabras, ahora ve a una mesa — ambos salimos ella se dirige a la cocina, mientras que yo busco "la mesa".

"La mesa" es una en la que siempre me sentaba en las pocas veces que tenía tiempo de descanso y podía venir al restaurante, se encuentra ubicada en un rincón un poco alejado, si, la usaba como escondite ya que en su mayoría era Ashton, pero en esa mesa puedo ver todo el restaurante, las personas entrando y saliendo, las familias, amigos y parejas pasando un buen rato, los meseros yendo de mesa en mesa, y si también suena un poco cliche pero me gusta.

Pará mí suerte esta vacía así que luego de mucho tiempo, me siento ahí, con una gran sonrisa veo todo lo que pasa, se siente un poco nostálgico, pensar en todo por lo que ha pasado el restaurante desde el inicio, y no haber estado en los momentos importantes me da un poco de tristeza, aunque me ha traído momentos que me han lastimado, amo mi trabajo, pero no poder estar con mi familia y disfrutar con ellos todo esto, me duele un poco.

Sacó la pequeña libreta y empiezo a escribir, no pierdo el tiempo nunca y aprovecho lo que tengo para crear una canción, he terminado varias, he dejado a la mitad otras, entre esas la del "primer amor" y cuando mi imaginación juega, empiezo una nueva, y eso es lo que ocurre. Este ambiente hizo que mi mente de escritor se activará, ver a la gente feliz, hizo que empezará a escribir sobre estar con tus queridos.

— mmmm mmmm — tarareo alegre mientras escribo, doy otro vistazo al restaurante y vuelvo a mi libreta con la misma sonrisa que he tenido desde que me senté aquí.

— ¡Hey! — me llama mi hermano haciendo que me sobresalte — ¿Qué tanto escribes? Te veo haciéndolo desde que estás sentado aquí — deja el plato en la mesa junto una soda.

— Escribo una canción — le respondo viendo mi comida, causando mi asombro — ¡No puede ser! ¡Costillas BBQ!

— Sabía que tendrías esa reacción — sonríe, y se sienta en la silla vacía — muéstrame lo que escribes — coge mi libreta de forma rápida, sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar.

— ¡Oye! — le reclamo molesto.

— A ver, que tienes aquí — empieza a pasar página por página — "Oh how can I shake this feeling? Oh I, I even forgot 'bout sleeping Oh my" — empieza a recitar las letras en mi libreta — "You can count on me like, 1, 2, 3 I'll be there" "so wake me up when it's all over"

— Si vas a leer, al menos hazlo con orden — corto la carne y la meto en mi boca.

— Wow, escribes mucho en esta libreta — aun sigue mirando las letras — "Hiding From You"? — me alarmó al escuchar ese título, es la canción sobre Serena.

— ¡No leas eso! — le quito la libreta de la mano, causando impresión y confusión en el y en las mesas más cercanas — disculpen.

— Calmate un poco, solo vi los rayones que habian, además de escribir mucho también sueles rayar ese papel — ríe.

— ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar? — preguntó irritado.

— ¿No puedo molestar a mi hermanito? — responde con una pregunta burlesca — mamá me dijo sobre tus amigos mañana ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

— No te preocupes, mañana antes de que vengan iré a la tienda a comprar las cosas — le respondo, el se levanta de la silla.

— Creces rápido, tonto — con un comentario al aire, acompañado de un suspiro, lo miró y el sonríe — como sea, debo seguir trabajando, hablamos luego Brooks.

— ¡No me llames así! —

Sigo comiendo para después seguir escribiendo, ¡Estas letras no se van a terminar solas!

El resto del día paso tan rápido que ya era la tarde del domingo, estaba afueras del restaurante esperando a que las chicas llegarán, 10 minutos después de la última llamada de Shauna, las puedo ver llegar.

— ¡Ash! — llega Serena junto a Shauna y Korrina — disculpa, ¿Esperaste mucho?

— No te preocupes, estoy aquí desde hace poco — le sonrió — hola.

— ¡Hello! / Hola Ash — devuelven el saludo Korrina y Shauna.

— Bueno, ¡vámonos! — empezamos a caminar hasta que la voz de mamá se escucha.

— ¡Ash Ketchum! ¿¡No piensas presentarme a tus amigas!? — me reclama, lo único que puedo hacer es poner los ojos en blanco.

— Son Serena, Shauna y Korrina — digo — bueno, ¡Vámonos!

— ¿Espera tu mamá es Delia Ketchum? — pregunta la morena.

— Si, ¿Cuántos con el apellido "Ketchum" conoces? — preguntó con sarcasmo y poca paciencia.

— ¡Delia Ketchum! ¡Dueña del "buen aroma"! — exclama Korrina con mucha emoción.

— Es un placer conocerla señora Ketchum — habla Serena.

— Por favor chicas, llámenme Delia — dice mi madre — en especial tu, Serena.

— ¡Mamá! — ahora quien reclama soy yo.

— Tu madre ha ido creando un imperio con el Buen Aroma desde que apareció hace 2 años — me dice Korrina con mucho entusiasmo.

— No pensé que fuera tan conocida — se dirige mi madre a las chicas un poco apenada — al parecer también soy como tu, Ash.

— Jeje, bueno debes seguir trabajando y nosotros debemos irnos — la empujó hasta dentro del restaurante — adiós, ¡te quiero!

empiezo a caminar rápido y las 3 chicas imitan mi movimiento solo para poder alcanzarme.

— No pensé que tu mamá fuera Delia Ketchum — dice Shauna.

— ¿Es en serio? Trabajo ahí, tenemos el mismo apellido — le respondo con un poco de sarcasmo, ella saca su lengua como una niñita.

— Ella se ve tan tranquila — menciona Korrina — creí que para ser una mujer que ha ido creciendo con su negocio en los últimos 2 años, habría algo de estrés en su rostro.

— Pues normalmente esta tranquila — digo — pero he visto como debe realiza varias llamadas a los proveedores, a las sedes que se encuentran dentro y fuera de Kalos, la limpieza, los trabajadores, el cuidado de las flores, incluso hay veces que ella misma suele entrar a la cocina junto a los demás cocineros — terminó con una pequeña risa.

— ¿A que se refería con que también es como tu? — pregunta la pelimiel.

— ¿Mmm? — finjo confusión tratando de evitar su pregunta, Shauna sólo me mira con una malicia combinada con mofa.

— Cuando ella dijo eso, te pusiste nervioso — añade.

— No es nada importante, sólo es una broma entre nosotros — trato de soñar tranquilo y convincente.

— Una buena broma debe ser — Shauna me da unos goloecitos en el hombro.

— No trates de ser como Clemont — le replicó, mi celular vibra casualmente es el rubio quien está llamando — hola.

— ¿Tardan mucho? — pregunta con un poco de fastidio, siempre impaciente.

— Solo unos 20 minutos creo, sabes que el camino del Buen Aroma hasta casa no es muy corto — le aviso, el suelta un quejido — de todos modos sabes donde se esconde las llaves de respaldo, idiota.

— ¡Callate, torpe! — cuelga.

Seguimos caminando, las chicas me cuentan sobre las clases del viernes, Rowan dejo tarea y dijo que eso estaría en el examen, rio nervioso pero ellas me dicen que me van a ayudar en lo posible, Korrina pregunta el por qué habia faltado, le miento diciendo me había quedado dormido, obviamente no les diría que había despertado a las 4 de la madrugada para viajar y presentarme en ciudad Cyllage, Shauna me susurra "espero que no hayas olvidado lo prometido", sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, escuchamos gritos de adentro lo cual me alarmó haciendo que entre rápido.

— ¡Barry pero que demonios! ¡Seré yo quien te va a matar si sigues así! — le grita el cuatro ojos al otro rubio.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No es mi culpa que este juego sea difícil! — Barry también le grita a Clemont, Alain en silencio se acerca a nosotros.

— Hola — nos da una pequeña sonrisa, yo suelto un suspiro debido al ruido de los 2 rubios y luego le sonrió.

— Hola — las chicas también le saludan, me siento en el sofá junto a los 2 chicos rubios y le quito el control a Clemont para pausar el juego — eres tan ruidoso, pensé que alguien se estaba muriendo.

— Barry se estaba muriendo, es un asco en este juego — responde con tranquilidad, niego con la cabeza.

Empiezo a jugar el mismo nivel que estaban haciendo ambos chicos anteriormente, Clemont tenía razón, Barry es un asco, pero tampoco iba a gritarle, estos tipos de juegos requieren trabajo en equipo, así que, mientras en rubio trataba de resolver un acertijo para poder pasar el nivel, yo estaba matando a todos los zombies que se acercaban a él.

— ¡Tu puedes Barry! — el asiente y termina de resolver el acertijo pasando al siguiente nivel, ambos chocamos las manos por la victoria.

— ¡Eres mucho mejor que Clemont en este juego! — exclama el rubio completamente alegre.

— Les tomó 20 minutos pasar ese nivel — dice Alain.

— ¿Así que en vez de poner las palomitas en el microondas, decidiste jugar algo en todo ese tiempo? — pregunto dirigiéndome a Clemont, el solo alza los hombros sin importancia, me levanto del sofá.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte Ash? — casi en una súplica dice la pelimiel.

— Gracias, Serena — le sonrió y ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

— Ash ¿Donde está el baño? — pregunta Shauna.

— Segundo piso, casi al final del pasillo a la izquierda — le respondo, ella asiente y sube — Serena podrías poner una de las bolsas en el microondas, creo que hay un recipiente por aquí — ella hace lo que le pido mientras busco el tazón para las palomitas.

— Ash — me llama.

— ¿Si? —

— Me preguntaba sobre las fotos, hay muchas en la que estas junto a la Señora Delia y al parecer tu hermano — se detiene, creo que ya se lo que va a preguntar y no me gusta para nada — pero ¿Qué hay de tu padre? — quedamos en silencio unos segundos que parecían largos para ambos, ella se alteró por eso — ¡Disculpa! ¡No era mi intención molestarte!

— No te preocupes Serena, mi padre — pienso un momento lo que voy a decir, no me gusta mucho hablar sobre ese hombre y tampoco quiero revelar cosas de las que pueda arrepentirme — el, se fue y nosotros seguimos con nuestras vidas — le doy una gran sonrisa digna de Ashton Brooks, parece tranquilizarla un poco — ¿Qué hay de Cleo?

— Ella sigue igual, ayer le compre un listón — saca su celular y me muestra la foto.

— ¡Que linda! — veo la imagen con maravilla.

— ¿Verdad? Shauna dice que es una gata gorda, pero es una completa lindura — ambos empezamos a reír además de que también encuentro el tazón para las palomitas.

— Creo que no falta mucho para que termine esa bolsa, sacare la gaseosa — le digo, abro la nevera y saco la bebida, ella ya tiene los vasos preparados — sabes, creo que no estaría mal que adopte a un gato — sus ojos brillan, se ven hermosos.

— ¿¡En serio!? — con un pequeño brinco se acerca a mi, tomándome desprevenido.

— S-si — respondo — bueno, debo pensarlo, pero mamá lo aprobaría — sigo viendo sus ojos ¿En serio eran asi de hermosos? ya los había halagado cuando estábamos en el M&G, pero parece que es la primera vez que los veo de cerca — como el cielo — murmuró.

— ¿Eh? — me mira confundida.

— Tal vez le compre un listón azul, como el cielo — respondo de forma rápida, suena el microondas, anunciando que ya estaba lista las palomitas, sacó la bolsa y meto la otra.

— Cuando adoptes uno quiero ser la primera en saberlo — exige en tono de broma.

— ¡No lo dudes! — servimos las bebidas y llevamos todo a la sala donde están los demás — ¿Aún no eligen la película?

— Esperábamos a qué ustedes y Shauna llegarán — responde Korrina.

— ¿Shauna aún no vuelve? — ellos niegan.

Les digo que ya vuelvo y a paso apresurado subo las escaleras al segundo piso, veo que mi habitación está un poco abierta por lo que corro un poco, y cuando entro veo que esta viendo varios de los premios que están en el estante, aclaro mi garganta, ella se sobresalta y gira para verme.

— Hola — sonríe nerviosa — no sabía que eras alguien narcisista — bromea refiriéndose a los grandes espejos que están en las paredes.

— Son para practicar las coreografías — cruzó los brazos un poco molesto y me acerco a ella — ¿Sabes que puedo denunciarte por invadir mi privacidad?

— Oh vamos no es para tanto, no todos los días se está en la casa de tu artista favorito — sigue bromeando.

— No hagas el papel de novia invasora, ya otra lo hace — digo refiriéndome a Miette, ella lo capta.

— Esta bien, lo siento — se disculpa — solo quería ver un poco — vuelve a la repisa — ¿Fue increíble ganar mejor nuevo artista en los KMAs?

— Si lo fue — respondo tratando de no sonar incómodo, ¿Por qué Serena y Shauna decidieron hacerme preguntas que me incomodan hoy? — fue gracias a ustedes.

— Eres tan condescendiente, Ketchum — rie un poco — un fan siempre estará para su ídolo.

— Un artista no sería nada sin su fan — le digo, ambos reímos, ella ve la certificación de mi álbum.

— ¿¡Es lo que creo!? — asiento, emocionada corre ver la certificación más cerca — ¡Wow! "Se le otorga este certificado a Ashton Brooks por la venta de 2 Millones de álbumes en Kalos" — termina de leer las palabras que trae y se gira a verme — ¡2 millones de copias! has vendido mucho con tu álbum y tus sencillos, me sorprende que estés en clases como un chico normal, siempre pensé que Ashton Brooks sería alguien que viviría en una mansión junto a varios guardaespaldas a su lado.

— pues como puedes ver, no soy así, quería vivir mi último año de estudio como alguien normal, ya que después me dedicare 100% a mi carrera, así que quiero buenos recuerdos hasta graduarnos — ignoro los comentarios anteriores del par de amigas y sonrió, busco en la pequeña mesa lo que le prometí y se lo entrego — el collar de forma de olá es el tuyo, el de flor es de Serena.

— ¿Le compraste algo a Serena? — pregunta con picardia — parece que si debe gustarte.

— Los amigos también se regalan cosas — replicó — no me gusta Serena, además, fue idea de Clemont, si yo compraba algo para Serena el hacía lo mismo para Korrina.

— Ya veo — dice.

— Debemos irnos, nos esperan abajo — camino hacia la puerta hasta que ella me llama.

— Oye Ash, si Serena llegara a salir con otro chico ¿Qué harías? —

— ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? — rasco mi cabeza con fastidio — solo la apoyaría como el AMIGO que soy, ahora vámonos.

Salimos de mi habitación, y bajamos, los chicos ya estaban acomodados, Alain y Barry en el sofá más grande, Serena y Korrina estaba en los que eran más pequeños y Clemont estaba acostado en la alfombra.

— ¡Por fin llegan! — habla Barry.

— Disculpen, ¿Qué película quieren ver? — preguntó.

— ¡Yo digo que la película que elegí la ves pasada! — Barry, Alain y Korrina dicen al unísono.

— No otra vez — se queja Clemont — ¿Qué quieres ver Shauna?

— ¿Yo? Lo dejaré para su elección, la vez pasada fue mi película la que vimos — ella se sienta entre Alain y Barry.

— ¿Serena? — le pregunta.

— ¿Yo? — frunce el ceño pensando el cual película veremos — no se si les guste.

— No importa, ¿Cuál quieres ver? — me acerco a ella.

— La La Land — dice.

— ¿Huh? — todos menos yo, la miran confundida.

— ¿¡En serio!? — cómo si los papeles se invirtieran, hago lo mismo que ella hizo hace minutos, y nuestros rostros esta cerca por el brinco de emoción que hice, ella asiente asombrada.

— ¿No es ese el musical que querías ver hace meses? — pregunta el cuatro ojos.

— ¡Si! — le respondo emocionado — había escuchado el soundtrack y quería ver la película, pero tu te negaste.

— ¡Es tu día de suerte! Gracias a Serena la veremos todos — dice sarcástico.

— No sabia que te gustaban los musicales — comenta la pelimiel con pequeña sonrisa.

— No soy un gran amante, esta es la segunda vez que veo uno — le aclaro — luego de escuchar escuchar su soundtrack quería verlo, pero Clemont siempre se negaba — vuelven a mi mente los recuerdos de las varias veces de que le pedí a Clemont ver la película mientras viajábamos a otra ciudad en el autobus del tour y como el se negaba porque tenía sueño para luego irse a su cama.

— Será La La Land entonces — dice Korrina y pone la película, yo me siento en la alfombra evitando tocar la pequeña mesita en el centro que tiene la comida.

— ¿No quiere compartir el sofa? — pregunta Serena, niego con la cabeza.

— No quiero incomodarte — le digo, pero recuesto mi cabeza en el mueble.

Y empieza la película con un inicio digno de un musical, varias personas están cantando, hasta que muestran el primer encuentro de los protagonistas, la cual no es muy bueno por parte de la actriz quien sólo le muestra el dedo medio a su compañero, minutos después se revela que su sueño es ser actriz y luego de una audición fallida decide a ir a una fiesta con sus amistades para mejorar su ánimo, para al final dejar la fiesta y encontrarse con el actor quien por no seguir las indicaciones de tocar el piano puestas por su jefe es despedido, a causa de esto la respuesta es negativa al verla. Llegando así el verano, en una fiesta ellos se volvieron a encontrar mientras el tocaba en una banda, yo rio debido a eso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta el rubio mientras saca palomitas del tazón para meterlo en su boca, yo niego para que no le dé importancia, el vuelve a posar su vista en la película.

La verdad es que me causó gracia el numero de encuentros que tuvieron, es similar a mi situación con Serena, primero chocamos en la calle, luego ella apareció en el M&G y al final somos compañeros de clases, volviendo a la película, luego de que ambos salieran de la fiesta y realizarán un número de baile juntos, se empiezan a conocer mas, ella le revela el porqué su sueño de ser actriz y el le dice que además de su amor por el piano, quiere abrir un bar de Jazz, comienzan a salir y ambos se apoyan para que el pueda seguir su sueño y ella, haga una obra de una mujer sola.

Otoño inicia y un excompañero del pianista le ofrece un trabajo en una banda, el duda, pero ella lo apoya y decide entrar, se muestran varias escenas de como la banda gana más éxito y reconocimiento y en uno de los conciertos de la agrupación, ella es empujada por los fans siendo dejada a un lado, por algún motivo ver esa escena dejó un nudo en mi estómago, luego de tener una discusión y de que la obra de una mujer de la actriz fuera un fracaso, ella decide volver a su lugar natal y olvidar sobre seguir su carrera actoral, pero un rayo de luz llega cuando su compañero le dice que una directora estuvo en su obra y que estaba interesada en ella para trabajar en una película.

A pesar de las inseguridades que ella tenía, decide ir y canta el porque quiere actuar; luego se nos muestra el invierno, pero 5 años después, ella es una actriz completamente exitosa, se encuentra casada y tiene una hija. En una salida que tiene con su esposo, debido al tráfico, deciden cenar en otra parte y llegan a un bar, el cual estaba tocando música Jazz, al verlo se sorprende, estaba el pianista, quien empieza a tocar el instrumento y se nos muestra una secuencia de escenas, tales como, si su segundo encuentro no hubiera sufrido la brusquedad del tipo o como hubiera sido su vida juntos, teniendo un hijo y que fuera el, el hombre que la acompañaba a esa cena y no otro, la película termina cuando ella junto a su esposo deciden irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta ambos intercambian miradas junto a unas sonrisas.

— ¿¡QUE!? — grita Shauna espantado a todos nosotros — ¡Después de todo lo ocurrido! ¿¡No están juntos!?

— N-no l-lo pue-d-do cre-er — entre sollozos trata de hablar Serena.

— ¿¡Estas llorando!? — me asustó al verla así que corro lo más rápido posible en búsqueda de un pañuelo y se lo entrego.

— Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, ¿¡Que demonios pasó!? — se queja Shauna del final.

— Tal vez, en realidad no estaba destinados — cuestiona Korrina.

— O tal vez, debían tomar caminos diferentes para seguir con lo que le apasiona — opina Barry.

— No creí que te mantendrías callado toda la película — se burla Clemont del otro rubio, mientras que este está en un debate junto a las 2 chicas, yo estoy al lado de Serena.

— ¿Mejor? — ella asiente.

— Gracias por el pañuelo —

— De nada — compartimos una sonrisa.

— Ash, ¿Puedo usar el baño? — pregunta Alain.

— Claro — el se dirige al segundo piso y vuelvo a hablarle a Serena — ¿Algo que quieras aportar a él debate que están haciendo? — sólo se lo digo a ella para que los demás no nos presten atención.

— No lo esperaba — empieza — es que, el amor que mostraban a lo largo de la película era tan real, y su apoyo que se tenían era genuino, no esperaba que al final estarían separados.

— Es lo bueno de las películas ¿No? Cada uno tiene su opinión al respecto — digo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu opinión? — me pregunta la chica.

— Comparto la tuya — lo único que respondo, miramos otra vez a los chicos quienes parecen discutir otra cosa — ¿Qué hacen ahora?

— ¡Quiero que Barry cumpla con lo que dijo! — exige Shauna.

— ¿Huh? —

— Se refiere a que el también puede hacer el salto de Ashton — me recuerda Korrina, Serena y yo soltamos un "oohh" recordando las palabras.

— ¡Espera! Debo grabar el momento en que Barry rompe su cara — Clemont saca su celular.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Alain baja de las escaleras viendo la escena confundido.

— Barry se va a romper la cara — el pelinegro me mira mas confundido y un poco aterrado cuando digo eso.

— ¿¡Eres idiota!? — le grita — espera a que sea verano para joderte, nuestro primer partido es el viernes.

— ¿Lo es? — preguntó, ambos chicos asienten — el tiempo ha pasado rápido.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llega el tiempo en que deben irse, nos vuelven a mencionar sobre lo de matemáticas entre otras cosas que ocurrieron el viernes, no nos perdimos de mucho, pero hablan sobre un "evento" cuya información será dada mañana.

Cuando llega el taxi que va a llevar a las chicas les sonrió y me despido de ellas, justo vuelve la pregunta que hizo Shauna a mi cerebro.

"_Si Serena llegará a salir con otro chico ¿Qué harías?"_

_Mi _respuesta sería la misma, la apoyaría, pero pensarlo es raro, también las últimas escenas de la película no me ayudan, empecé a comparar eso con mi vida, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera un cantante? Conocería a Serena? Seríamos amigos como ahora? sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar eso. Clemont y los chicos se fueron así que decido empezar a limpiar un poco, este fin de semana ha sido un poco complicado, pero fue divertido pasarla con mis amigos hoy, que me tomaré mas en serio crear recuerdos hasta que llegue la graduación.

* * *

**Hello** **gente ¿como van? espero que ustedes bien y que estén cuidando su salud en estos momentos referentes al coronavirus, y pues, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me disculpo completamente fue casi 2 meses sin actualizar, pero aquí estoy, dudando un poco sobre este capítulo, incluso creo que es MUY largo, pero espero que les guste, este sería la primera parte de "fin de semana" donde se pudo ver desde la perspectiva de Ash, el siguiente será sobre el de Serena, y espero en serio poder no demorarme en la actualización, anyways, nos vemos :) **


End file.
